Mute
by jellicleknight
Summary: Gaara's a creepy quietish boy. He meets a girl that seems to be afraid of her own shadow. What happens if she has a demon that Shukaku knows and they're at a boarding school? GaaOC
1. Intro

My first Naruto FanFic, I'm proud of myself…sort of… Main pairing is Gaara/OC. There is also going to be Hinata/Kiba, Naruto/Ino, and Sakura/OC. Intro's in Temari's POV.

**Bold **is Shukaku, Inner Sakura, Nine Tailed Fox or anything else in the minds of people.

_Italic _is thinking.

And Underlined is new chapter or POV.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters in the anime. In fact, I don't own almost everything in the whole story!

* * *

Intro

It's a cloudy Monday morning in early November. I'm still only in my purple satin pajamas as I knock on my little brother's bedroom door, "Gaara?" I call. He groans so I let my self in. My blood red haired, sea green eyed with black rings, brother's sitting on his still made bed, wearing his black pajama pants and a black T-shirt. "No sleep last night, huh?"

He just shakes his head. Gaara has never really spoken much; he's darn near mute. He looks at me then whispers, "It's five, what're you doing up?"

"Is your stuff packed?" Again, he nods. "Good, get dressed." Today, I'm taking Gaara up to the train station, so he can go to the Konoha boarding school where he can be safer. Ever since he was six years old, our father the Kazekage has been beating the poor kid. He's dangerously under weight from being denied food, not to mention the fact that he's too small of a fifth-teen year old. His whole body is scarred up and chalk white. Once he turned thirteen, something else started to happen…he started to be sexually abused as well. The reason for the beatings is most likely the Shukaku that's inside him, even though it's our father's fault. I'm not going to get into detail about that.

About twenty minutes later, I'm sitting in my blue car wearing jeans and a pale pink T-shirt. (A/N: She's nineteen) The back door opens and a black backpack's pushed in, followed by Gaara. "Is that all you have?" I ask, he just sits down and nods.

At the train station, I hug give him a hug 'good-bye.' He squeaks from my sudden action. I ruffle his messy hair, "You'll be safe now…" His eyes say, 'you're just saying that.' Then he whispers,

"But I'll still be the freak…"

I give him a weak smile, the kiss the love kanji over his left eye as the train pulls up.

* * *

It's short. Oh well, it's the Intro. Please R&R! 


	2. The Girl

Disclaimer: Naruto NOT mine, it would be horrible if I did.

* * *

The Girl

Gaara's POV

My head's hung as I walk down the train to find a compartment with my backpack flung over my shoulder. My black cargos with chains on them clang making my normally silent walk noisy. My hands aren't visible because of the over sized black hoodie that I'm wearing over a gray long sleeve.

I'm bored… 

_I don't care._

**Well you should.**

_Oh flippen bite me!_

No!!!!!!!!!!! 

People glance at me, but I ignore them. In every compartment, there's either a 'happy family,' some 'cheerful friends' talking, or some other crap that is meaning less to a person like me. I've never had a friend in my whole life because of the wing nut that likes potatoes.

What's wrong with potatoes?! 

_You are such an idiot!_

**And you're such a socially inept boy that's never gonna have a girlfriend!**

_What makes you think I want one?_

That empty feeling in the pit of your stomach that cries while you actually get to sleep! 

_It's not my fault you're loud!_

At the last car before the luggage one, I see a compartment that appears to be empty. I open it, and then see a girl sitting by the window with a black backpack on the seat next to her. Her head's resting on her knees, which she's hugging, so I can't see her face. She has elbow length deep purple hair; it looks limp and un-brushed. She's wearing a black hoodie that looks even bigger on her than the one I'm wearing looks on me. She also has black cargos and black sneakers.

Must me a tomboy… 

_No she's not. She's wearing the same thing I am and she's a pink loving lunatic._

REALLY?! Moron… 

I clear my throat and whisper, "Uh…Do you mind if I sit here? There's no where else to sit…" She jerks up and stares at me. Her face is round like a glass dolls,' her skin is as white as mine is. Her lips are pressed together with black lipstick. There's a small red scar on her right cheek and from the corner of her left eye to her cheekbone. Around her eyes is heavy black eyeliner and other black eye make up. Her eyes are the strangest things about her face, the right one is a lighter purple than her hair and the left one's the same color as mine. She shakes her head 'no.' I mutter, "Thanks," and throw my backpack one the other seat and sit down across from her.

She rests her head on her knees again; I lean forward and rest my elbows on my own knees. We stay in an uncomfortable silence for about a half an hour, until I sigh. She jumps with a yelp. I stare wide-eyed at her, "I didn't mean to scare you. Sorry." She nods.

**In here, you're the social butterfly.**

Creepy… 

The girl opens her book bag, with a hoodie sleeve covered hand, and pulls out a small book covered with a black book sock. She glances at me then starts to read. I stare at her thru the book. Her eyes are moving back and forth, signaling that she truly is read, but then they freeze. Her eyes look over the pages at me. She sighs, closes the book, and says in a voice hardly over a whisper, "M-may I help you with s-something?" Her voice is shaky and …high pitched.

My face turns slightly red, "Uh, no…it's just…er…what're you read?"

She blinks, "A book…"

**Ooooo so she's a smart ass.**

_Hn._

That's not even a word! 

_It is in my book._

You're not reading a book! Bite me… 

"Well, I figured that, "I smirk, she blushes, "but what book?"

"I-it's called…Urm…I'm not s-sure what it's called…" She looks away.

"How can you not know what it's called?" I chuckle.

She blushes again and whispers, "It was my b-brothers' and he got it when he was in seventh grade…He l-lost the real cover so put the black one on, it b-been there ever since. I n-never learned its name…"

"Oh, what's it about then?"

"W-why would you care?"

I shrug, "I'm interested…I read a lot so books interest me, you've got a problem with that?" I snap.

She squeaks, squeezes her eyes shut, and hugs the book. "P-please…c-could you t-try not to y-yell?"

"Sorry…I didn't mean anything…Anyway, so what's it about?"

The purple haired girl opens her eyes and looks at me, "It's a h-horror story…it's not really making much s-sense right now, but it's still just the beginning."

If she gets scared when I sigh, why's she reading a horror story? **Dunno, doesn't make much sense…**

I nod and look at the window; it's raining. I stare out the window for about an hour, the whole time I hear the sound of pencil on paper. Finally, I look back at the girl, there's a sketchbook on her knees…that are still close to her chest. "What cha drawling?"

This time, she doesn't jump, she whispers, "That's none of your c-concern…"

"What, is it perverted?" I smirk.

"No! It's just…you wouldn't understand it!" She whimpers.

I rest my chin on my fingers, "Try me."

"Alright, fine!" She tosses the sketchbook at me, which I catch.

The picture is of three animals, a fox, a raccoon, and a wolf. The fox is on the left side of the page, looking sideways at the other two. It's shaded in and looks like it's grinning. There're muscles on its arms, legs, and back…and it's much larger than an ordinary fox. The next, the raccoon, isn't finished being shaded in, the tail's still the color of the page. This one's also much larger than a raccoon should be with muscles as well. It's glaring at the fox. The final one, the wolf, has to be female. The reason for this is because it's lying under the raccoon, resting her head on her paws. She's looking at the fox hopelessly. Unlike the other two, she's smaller than a wolf's natural size.

"What do you mean I wouldn't understand it? The fox is grinning at the other two, and they're angry at him." I look up at the girl.

"Alright, smart guy, why's the fox grinning at t-them?"

"Hm…because he assumes they're…together and it's kinda weird for a raccoon to be with a wolf. It's also weird for a raccoon to be bigger than a wolf." I pull out a mechanical pencil and finish the raccoon for her, then hand it back. She takes it and stares at me, unblinking. "You're a starring kind of a person, aren't you?"

"What was you first clue? T-thanks for finishing his tail…you're g-good at shading, it matches perfectly with mine." Her face turns blood red, then she rips the page out and pulls a blue folder from her bag.

We stay silent, again, for an hour. "How the hell long is this train ride?!" I grumble.

She looks up from another drawing and whispers, "W-we shouldn't be at the station until at least two o'clock."

"Great…so where're you going anyway?" I lean back and cross my arms over my chest.

She stares at me again and shakily replies, "To s-some boarding school…W-why do you a-ask?"

"Random curiosity, if it's called Konoha Boarding School then that's where I'm heading too…"

**I'm sorry but that name is SO Uncreative. And the initials are KBS! BS!**

_Shut up, I noticed that._

The girl nods then looks back at her picture. I see a slither of a grin appear. More silences comes until…my watch says one thirty. She puts her stuff away and whispers, "We'll be there soon…"

"Yeah," Is all I say. The train pulls into a station and I stand up, she does too.

**Not much breast on her.**

Boohoo… 

Once in the cement floored station, I realize something…I have no idea how the hell to get to the school. I turn to the girl, who's about…six inches shorter than me, "Do you know how to get to the school?" She simply shakes her head. "Great, " I mutter.

A boy, maybe a year older than me, runs over to us. His hair is jet black and bowl cut; his eyes are also black. He's wearing a lime green long sleeve and…lime green spandex. Around his waist is a red belt with a sheet of metal with an odd spiral shape and a triangle.

**That's the leaf symbol boy.**

_How am I supposed to know? I LIVED IN THE SAND VILLAGE!!!!!_

**Well you don't need to yell.**

The boy smiles, "I was ordered here by the Head Mistress of Konoha Boarding School to come here and retrieve two new students. Are you two the new students?" He sounds…goofy…

"Uh…yes?" I mumble.

"Excellent! I am Rock Lee! Please follow me!" He turns and marches off, the girl and I trailing behind.

"No, you're not Rock Lee, you're on drugs…" She mutters under her breathe.

I chuckle and whisper back to her, "No, he's been starring at one of those hypnotic screens for too long." She gives me a smile that shows me she has black braces. She quickly stops and looks away, turning really red again. I smirk, "You should smile more often, you have a nice one." She starts to play with the ends of her limp hair, turning if possible even redder.

* * *

Chapter 1 DONE! My computer screen was busted but it's back now, YAY! R&R please! 


	3. Naruto, Sakura, and the Girls' Name

This chapter will be nuts, but bare with me.

Disclaimer: Naruto ISN'T mine.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, and the Girls' Name

Gaara's POV

That Lee kid leads us to a stone bridge, which we cross. Standing before us is a large brown brick building, no doubt the main school. Lee leads us inside to the main office. The office has a wood floor and pale rose color walls. Sitting at the main desk is an old gray haired woman with round-rimed glasses, her eyes are blue. She looks up and smiles at us, "Thank you, Mr. Lee, you may leave." He nods and leaves. The old lady turns to us, "You two may go into the Head Mistress's office." She points to a large light wood door.

I look at the purple haired girl; she starts shaking, and then go thru the door. Sitting on the desk is another woman; she looks like she's in her mid thirties. She has blonde hair that's in two very low ponytails and amber eyes. In the middle of her forehead is a small purple diamond. She's wearing a low cut tan dress. I feel Shukaku starting to drool.

_Why are you drooling?_

**ARE YOU BLIND BOY?!?! HER BOOBS ARE HUGE!!!**

_What are you blabbering about no---HOLY CRAP!!!!!!_

**Told cha! Too bad she's fifty-three.**

_Huh? She looks-_

**It's a jutsu. **

_Oh._

She looks up from her book and she shouts, "GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!!! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO ANYWAY?!" The girl whimpers behind me. "Wait, are you guys the new kids?"

"Duh," I rudely grumble.

"Hm, defiance, I like that in a student! Come on over her. Girl, could you close the door?" The woman commands. The girl obeys; I go over to the one indicated chair. The girl comes over and sits in the other chair, putting her still hoodie sleeve covered hands in her lap. "Ok, I'm Tsunade…Hm…when your parents told me the sizes for your uniforms, they made it sound like you guys were…well…bigger." She scratches the back of her head. "Anyway," She leans back and picks something up. She puts a brown box on either side of her. "Here're your uniforms, you wear them everyday to class, but when they're over, I don't care what the hell you guys wear. I only have one rule: don't streak. But, if you please to, you can run around in your underwear. Got that?"

We slowly nod.

"Good," She continues, "I have more rules. You have to be in the dorm houses by eleven thirty. The final rule is, if you're gonna have a girlfriend of boyfriend; keep whatever you do with him or her keep it private. If you follow them, I'm happy." She smiles. There's a knock on the door and two boys come in hanging their heads. The one looks about my age, but the other one looks like he's in his junior year. They have to be brothers though they look similar. The younger one has raven-black hair that's in the style of a…

**He's a Cockatoo head!!!!!!**

_Idiot…_

And his eyes are just as black. The other one has long lighter black hair that's in a low ponytail. His eyes are the same color as the other boys'. He has weird lines at the corner of his eyes. Tsunade stands up and shouts, "IF YOU TWO ARE IN HERE ONE MORE TIME THIS MONTH, I WILL BEAT YOU WITH THE UGLY STICK! YOU TWO UNDERSTAND?!?!?!?!?!?!"

The two quickly nod and run out. The Head Mistress sighs, "Sorry about them, anyway…you two have any questions?"

I shakily nod, "Uh…yeah…what's an ugly stick?"

"Oh!" She goes behind her desk and places a very large club on top of it. The club has a lot of bumps. "This is the ugly stick, if you get me mad, I will beat you with it. Any other questions?"

I again nod, "Where exactly are we…urm…staying?"

"Right," She pushes a button on a microphone and says into it, "Would Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno please come to my office. Thank you." She turns it off and smiles at us again, "Naruto's your roommate, "She points to the girl, "And Sakura's yours," She points to me. "If you want to know why each of your roommates is the opposite sex than you, it's a long story. Just sit tight until they gets their asses in here."

A few minutes later, the door opens. First a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes comes in. He's smiling widely and is wearing a simple orange long sleeve and jeans.

**Classes must be over.**

_No, really?_

Next a girl with shoulder length bubble gum pink hair comes in. Her eyes are mint green and she's wearing jeans and a simple red long sleeve. She smiles warmly, "Hi. Are they the new kids?"

"Yeah," The blonde woman nods.

"Okie-dokie!" The boy…Naruto gives the thumbs up. "Come on dudes!"

The girl and I look at each other, then each take a box and slowly go over to the other two. We go out a side door and out into fresh air.

Sakura starts to explain, "The building we were just in was the main school, and all classes are in there. You could have probably figure that out on your own. There're four dorm houses." We walk around the school to a gardened area; four buildings that look like castles appear. "The first one's 'F' that house's filled with mostly all the cheerleaders and jocks." The building she's pointing at is light purple and pink. There's a fountain in front of it and two sets of steps going up to what must be the entrance.

Naruto jumps in, "The one next to it is 'B,' mostly filled with nerds." This one has four or five tall round towers; the whole thing is made of white stone. There's a bridge that's going over a mote to the door. "The one next to that is 'K,' you don't want to get involved with them. They're the guys that do drugs and stuff like that." This one has a tall gray stonewall around it, there looks like there's a black…keep there. Like the ones they used in the Middle Ages.

Sakura points to the last one, "That one's ours, 'M.'" The one she's speaking of is the biggest. It has light gray stonewalls and a drawbridge. All together, if someone were to put a line connecting them all, they'd look like a trapezoid. "Come one," We walk across the drawbridge and into the castle. Once inside, the building doesn't look as big as it does on the outside. The entrance room's the same light gray stone. There are four white pillars surrounding us. Mostly the entire floor is light gray stone. We're standing on a blue/green carpet that leads strait into another room. In front of us, there are two staircases that look like they turn and go even further up.

"Alrighty," Naruto grins, "this is the dorm house 'M,' we have no idea what any of the letters stand for. Strait forward is Anko's office/room. She's the dorm adviser. Do not get her mad, she has an ugly stick just like Tsunade. Anyway…" We walk forward a few steps, then he continues, "If you go right, the door on the left is the Cafeteria, the door on the right is a boy's bathroom."

Sakura picks up, "If you go left, then make a turn to your…uh…right, there's a girls' bathroom down the hall. If you don't make that turn, the door on the left is a very small library; the other door takes you to the downstairs dorm rooms. Down there are kinda the bullies of the school. They include Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Tom Dpoi, Tom's a hottie, and some other guys that I don't remember who the hell they are. Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and Tom are pretty nice; they have their evil moments. The ones you gotta look out for are the Uchiha's and the other guys." Naruto snickers, the pink haired girl shouts, "WHAT?!"

"Weeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllll, Sakura has had the hots on both Sasuke and Tom!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I DID NOT!!!!!!!!"

"You're right, you HAVE the hots for Tom right now!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO SO! FIRST IT WAS," Naruto switches to a high pitch voice, "Sasuke, Sasuke! Could you help me with my homework?!" His voice goes back to normal, "Now it's," high pitch again, "Tom Tom! Could you help me find my way to class?!"

Sakura growls then shouts, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" she punches him in the head.

"NO!" He shouts back. He jumps on her and they start fighting in a puff of smoke.

**This is just like in a video game…**

_Ok then…_

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the purple haired girl slowly backing up. "You two CUT IT OUT!" I shout.

They stop and mumble, "Sorry," in unison.

Naruto scratches the back of his head, "We do this a lot…ANYWAY, back to the tour." He leads us up the staircase on the left side. At the top of the stairs, there's a…I guess it's a sitting room. There's a balcony that looks down onto where we just came from. In the sitting room place, there are four couches facing each other. The floor has a blue green rug just like downstairs. "If you turn down that way…it's a room that we never go in…"

"And…why not?" I ask.

"Why what?" Naruto tilts his head.

"Why don't you go in there?"

"Where?"

"In that room."

"What room?"

"The room over there."

"There's a room over there?"

"Yes."

"Who said there's a room over there?"

"Uh, you did!"

"What did I do?"

"Said there was a room over there."

"Where's there?"

Now he's starting to get me mad, "Next to you!"

"What's next me?"

"THERE!"

"Who's there?"

**How did 'who' get into this?**

_Go away!_

Sakura's having a hard time trying not to laugh. I shout, "THE ROOM IS NOT A 'WHO!' The room is a what!"

"What's a what?"

"The room!"

"The broom?"

"The broom, NO NOT THE BROOM THE ROOM!"

"Who's talking about a broom?"

"GRRRR YOU ARE!"

"I am what?"

"BEING AN IDIOT!"

"Huh?"

I feel my face turning red with anger; Sakura holds a hand out and giggles, "Don't try to make sense out of this. He does this almost everyday after class. His mind's still in the last class room he was in. The mind will be back in…three…two…one-"

"Let us continue with the tour!" Naruto smiles and walks to the left.

My mouth hangs open, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!"

"That was called, 'the pie is burning in the oven now, please leave a message after the tone, meow.'"

"That made no freaken sense," The girl whispers, causing Sakura to jump.

"So you can talk?!" She exclaims.

I look at the girl, she nods, "Yes, and you can speak in a sensible manner."

"You guys coming?" Naruto runs back towards us.

"Yeah," The pink haired one nods. We follow after them down a hall. On the floor is the same rug, on the walls are tapestries. We enter a open area. There's an arch leading into some unknown to me room. "That's the large lounge. There's a TV, some couches, a bookcase, and a piano. Don't ask what that's doing in there. Around the corner is the small lounge, just a bunch of couches."

We go around a corner to our left, the opposite from the small lounge, and thru another arch, up a staircase. A very…big staircase. Once at the top, we turn to the right again then down the wood floored hall. Naruto points to a door on the right so we stop, "That dorm belongs to Ino Yamanaka and Tenten…no idea what her last name is. Ino's the head cheerleader, but she's ok. Not the first person you wanna meet in a dark ally or the last. As for Tenten, she's kind of a tomboy. The thing is with her, she loves sports and skateboarding but yet she likes pink and cute fuzzy animals."

The two lead us forward a bit, to another door on the right. This time, Sakura says, "In that room lives Hinata Hyuga and Roxxie Donna. Hinata's shy, but she talks more than you two do, no offence. But you don't want to get her mad, is you do…run away as fast as you can. She's likely to rip your balls off and eat them…"

**Ooooo, frisky, me like!**

_Well me…I mean I, don't! Now shut up._

**It's not like anyone else can hear me.**

_Too bad!_

"Roxxie's interesting…she's very…into the zodiac and stuff." Sakura shrugs.

We keep going down the hall, Naruto points to doors, "Bathrooms, big deal. Aha! Now this room belongs to Neji Hyuga, Hinata's cousin, and Rock Lee. Neji doesn't talk to people that are younger than him, so that means all of us. The Lee…he's a true odd ball, he's always shouting YOUTH! Which is really weird." Continuing down the hall, he points to another door, "This room belongs to Choji Akimichi and Bobby Drover."

Sakura starts giggling, "Bobby like's chocolate milk, and he shouts it."

Naruto looks at her, "He doesn't like chocolate milk, he likes potatoes with cheese on them."

"Nuh-Uh!"

"Ya-Hu!"

They start arguing again then start laughing. I raise a non-existing eyebrow and say, "What?"

The blonde chuckles, "He likes potatoes with cheese and a glass of chocolate milk on the side!"

The girl behind me whispers, "How is that funny?"

Naruto's eyes widen, "So you can talk!"

She sighs, drops the box, storms up to him and lifts him up with her still covered hands, "OF CORSE I CAN TALK YOU INBUSEL!" Naruto's taller than her and probably heavier, but she's still lifting him.

He's wide eyed with a gapping mouth, but he slowly nods. She throws him down then turns to face me with a death glare and her limp hair covering half her face. She silently walks towards where she was, Sakura puts a hand on her shoulder causing her to turn around and face her with a mortified expression. Sakura grins, "Good job! Naruto's not the easiest person to beat!"

The girl turn red, nods and dashes back and picks the box back up, shaking. Naruto stands up, rubbing his back, and then we go thru an arch up even MORE steps.

_I'm starting to really hate stairs…_

At the top of the steps, there's ANOTHER door. "Ok," Sakura starts in a low voice, "the two in this room are kind of shadowy people. Haku and Zabuza. You will never really hear from them. Haku's only in eighth grade, and Zabuza's a senior. The next room has the hornies couple in the whole dorm house. Ruby and Drew are their names. Please don't ever talk to them; they think if you don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend you're a loser. Time for more stairs." We go thru yet another arch and up even more freaken steps to a great open area. "The room on the right is mine and your room, " Sakura smiles at me.

"Yeah, and the one on the left is mine and little miss mood swing here, "Naruto grins, pointing to the purple haired girl. "There's a bathroom at the end of the hall. It's kind of a CoEd. The showers are separated but the stalls aren't…"

Sakura takes my arm and pulls me into the room. The room has stonewalls, and a wood floor. There's a fireplace and the ever-popular green blue rug, no windows and a three-candle candleholder on either side of the door. Sakura jumps onto her own king sized bed and smiles, "The school doesn't have a heater so if you need more blankets, don't be afraid to ask. As for the beds, every room has either queen or king sized ones, we a flippen pampered here!"

The room is about four times bigger than my old room…but then again, my room was the smallest in the whole house. I slowly go over to the side that's now mine and drop the box and my backpack on the bed. The bed has a heavy green comforter on it, not to mention the mountain of pillows. On both sides of it are dark brown side tables, one with a four-candle candleholder and one without. On the other side of the bed, where the candle inhabited tabled is, there's a black step dresser.

Sakura tilts her head, "Is that backpack the only bag you have?"

I look at her, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, it doesn't seem like much. Unless you're going back home for Christmas or Easter, you'll be here until school's over."

"I don't have much."

"Then how did you get into a such a high class boarding school?"

"I said I didn't haven't much, not my family."

"What?"

"You heard me…"

Sakura looks at me with a interested face, "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say I wasn't the favorite child."

"So you have siblings? How many?"

"Two and I don't mean to be rude but it's none of your concern."

She shrugs, the opens her pink book bag and takes some binder out.

When all my stuff's put away, she looks back up, "So what's your name, anyway?"

I sigh, "Gaara."

"Ok, was that other new kid your sister?"

"No, in-fact I don't even know her name…"

Naruto's POV

I'm sitting on my orange covered bed watching the purple haired girl unpack her single bag.

**She seems…familiar.**

_How?_

**I don't know…it's like I've seen her somewhere. It's the same with that other kid.**

_That's weird._

"So, what's your name?" I ask.

She yelps and jumps, then stares at me.

I mumble, "Sorry I asked…"

Gaara's POV

It's midnight; I'm lying on my bed staring blankly at the ceiling. I've already been in the shower so now I'm wearing black pajama pants and a black long sleeve.

**That girl…the one with the purple hair…I somehow…remember her from somewhere…Like in a dream or something…Then there's Naruto, he's familiar too, but I think I know where I've seen him.**

_Alright, Einstein, where?_

**I think he has the…never mind.**

_WAIT WHAT?!_

I feel him crawl back to the back of my mind. I sit up and go down to the lounge.

_Maybe some reading will help me sleep, you sure as hell won't…_

…

In the large on, sitting on one of the couches is the nameless girl. Her legs are turned to the side and she's reading the black covered book. I sit on the couch across from her and see that's she's wearing…the same pajama pants as me. Her hands are showing and her nails are painted black and green. The shirt she's wearing is also the same as mine.

**Does this girl own any girls' clothes?**

Her face is hidden behind the book, so she doesn't notice me. I whisper, "You must really like that book to be always reading it."

She jumps and drops the book, which I pick up for and hand it back to her, she barley whispers, "Thank you…and y-yes I really do like this book…" She looks up at me, "What are you doing up t-this late?"

I shrug, "I don't sleep much, what about you?" I notice that she doesn't have the makeup on, the feel Shukaku grin.

**She's a hottie without all that goop on her pretty face. And with her hair brushed.**

Her hair is brushed now, and looks like it's almost shinning. She blinks, "Well…I d-don't really sleep much either. B-but I think I'll go try a-again… Um…see you a-around I guess." She stands up and starts to leave.

I jump up in front of her and say, "Wait, I don't know your name…so what is it?"

She hugs her book, "Why should I t-tell you my name when I don't even know yours."

I scratch the back of my head, "Well, if I tell you mine will you speak up?"

"I-I suppose so…"

"Right…It's Gaara…"

"Hmmm…Why do I know that name?" She asks to herself more than to me.

"Excuse me?"

_Crap, does she know-_

"No that's Xaara…" She again says to herself. "A-anyway…I-I'm Demeter…" Slinks past me and out if the room.

_So her name's Demeter…like the Greek Goddess?_

**Yupers, she's pretty enough to be one!**

_Oh great…now I need to worry about keeping you from taking over my body and jumping on her, right?_

**No, she's too timid, that'll scare her away. I want her to warm up to us first.**

* * *

HA! FINALLY CHAPTER TWO'S DONE! What a hectic week, please R&R! 


	4. The First Day

If you left a review, I thank you so much! That's a real confidence boost for me! Alrighty, next chapter.

Disclaimer: Naruto NOT mine!

The First Day

Gaara's POV

"Gaara?" Sakura sleepily asks, sitting up. "How long have you been up?"

"Hours," I mumble, continuing to sketch.

She yawns and stands up, cracking her legs a bit, "You should start getting ready, there're two morning bells, one at seven twenty nine, the other at seven thirty six."

"Sakura, it's five in the morning, that's over two hours away."

"Well I know, " She comes over and looks at me, "but being early is better than being late."

I close my sketchbook and shove it, along with my pencil, back into my bag, then look at her, "You have no idea how many times I was rushed in the morning, I know how to hurry."

She shrugs and turns around, "You should anyway, it's morning mayhem here, no matter what day it is. And trust me, you really don't wanna get caught up in the up roar."

"What'd ya mean?"

"Well…Since you and that girl are the new kids, the guys down in the basement dorms will be attracted to you two like bugs to rotting meat. They'll bother the hell out of you two."

"What, you think I can't handle myself?"

"Well no, it's not that. It's more like they can't. They don't know where to draw the line; they almost killed someone once. It's also not really you Naruto and me are concerned about, it's the girl. She seems way to…timid to fight back. And now that I think about it, I woke up at like…three AM and you were asleep. You were whimpering, tossing, and turning. I heard you mutter something that sounded like 'stop.'"

I stare at her, "Makes sense, but still."

"Believe me, it's just better to get down there early."

I sigh and crack my back.

"Ew, " She looks at me, "how do you do that?"

**If only she knew…**

_Hn._

"Alright, you change in the bathroom, because I'm a girl and you're a boy."

"I don't need a lesson in anatomy, I know that." I roll my eyes, then stand up and grab what I need. The uniform, for boys, is black dress pants, (A/N: I hate author notes, but I don't know the proper words for this stuff!) a red long sleeve button down shirt, and a black tie with the letters 'KBS' in gold on the bottom of it. "Interesting uniform…" I mumble.

She must have heard me, "I know, Tsunade didn't like the original one, so she changed it. Oh wait, when you're done, come back here, me and Naruto need to take you two back to the office so you can get your schedules and stuff."

"Right," I mumble, leaving to room. I enter the bathroom and standing at the sink looking into the mirror is none other than Demeter. She's putting the eyeliner and stuff on. She's already dressed. The girls' uniform is the same shirt, even though Demeter's looks big on her, and a black skirt that goes to about mid thigh with black stockings and black buckle shoes. I don't think she notices my presences.

**This girl has to be-**

_She gets lost in her mind, that's her problem. I used to do that, remember? Temari could have been right in front of me, but I wouldn't notice. She's been thru some kind of crap that makes her this way._

**I see your point, but you were never THIS bad. You snapped out of it within minutes or so. She seems like she could be lost for hours, maybe even days.**

_I don't know, but it's not a good idea to ask._

**Does this girl even have breasts?! She's in your grade for crying out loud!!!**

_Urg, why do you do that, go from thoughtful to pervy?!?!?!??!_

**Because I'm me!**

"Uh, hey Demeter," I whisper. She doesn't even acknowledge that I'm here.

_See? She's lost._

**Well help her find her way back.**

I shrug and enter a stall to change. When I'm done, she's still there. I stand in front of the entrance to the bathroom; she's finished with the make up. Demeter starts to walk, silently, towards where I'm standing.

**She's about ta run into you.**

_I know._

She runs into me and falls down onto her ass. Her position is on her butt and, from a side view, her legs look like a stretched out upside down 'V.' Her skirt moved up a little, so I can see up it. I hold back a blush. She shakes her head and looks up at me, then gasps; "Gaara!" quickly shifting to her knees. "I-I'm so s-sorry, I didn't see you there…It's just…I-I was…um…I-it's just…" Her face turns the color of her shirt.

I can't help but to chuckle and smirk, "It's ok," then bend down a bit extending my hand.

She gratefully takes it, her hands are like ice, so I help her up. Once she's back on her feet, she whispers, "T-thank you," while looking away.

"No problem, um…so did you ever get to sleep last night?" I nervously ask.

She looks at me, "Why do you care?"

"Well…" The truth is, I don't even know why I care. Usually, I couldn't care less about other people. There's something about this girl that makes her seem like she knows what kind of a life I'VE known, and she understands it perfectly. "Just…uh…wondering I guess."

She stares at me, "But why would you care about an idiot like m-myself, a complete moron t-that just ran into you despite the f-fact that you were right in front of me?"

**This babe has no confidence, does she?**

_Neither do I…_

**True, but you have more than she does.**

"You're not an idiot."

"H-how would you know, you just met me yesterday."

"You just met me yesterday too, how do you know if I know or not?"

"Nice point…but still…" She blinks up at me, eyes empty of emotion. She slinks past me and out the door.

Now I allow the blush to rise, then trail after her.

A few minutes later, Sakura, Naruto, Demeter, and myself are walking down to the cafeteria. On the floor under ours, one of the doors opens and a boy with shortish dark brown hair and brown eyes comes out. He's already dressed in the uniform and he glances at us. He turns and walks in the direction that we're going. Sakura whispers, "That's Haku, his hair used to be a lot longer. Last year, the Uchiha's were bothering him about it so Tenten and Ino offered to help. Those two girls are the best with hair, so they cut it for him."

We enter the cafeteria. There're four stone pillars, the floor is wood, and about ten round wood tables. Random students are sitting at some of them. One table notices us so the four of them stand and come over. The first one, a girl, has short blonde hair and sky blue eyes; she's smiling. The next one, another girl, has short navy blue hair and cream-colored eyes. She has a shy smile on.

**Her eyes look like pearls.**

_Right._

There are also two boys. They both have brown hair, but on has canine teeth, black cat pupil eyes, and a red fang like mark on either side of his face. The other one has black sunglasses and a mouth set in a firm line. "Hey Billboard Brow, Naruto, who're these two?" The blonde girl asks, pointing to Demeter and me.

Demeter moves slightly behind me. Sakura says, "This is Gaara, and she's…uh…Naruto, do know her name?"

"Yeah," He smirks, "it's Demeter. Guys, this Ino, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba." He points to them as he says them.

"Come on," Ino makes a hand gesture to follow, Naruto and Sakura do but Demeter stays behind me. My own feet are planted firmly on the ground.

Sakura turns around and comes back to us, "Come guys, they won't bite! Well, ok, Kiba might…but he's just goofing around. His whole family's dog crazy."

"I'd rather not," I mutter.

"Oh pleeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeee!" She begs, "We're all friendly, and if you don't wanna talk, you don't have to!"

"Sakura, it's still no."

"I'll pull you over if I have to!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"Alright, fine!" She grabs my arm and pulls me to the table, "How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"For a fifteen year old boy, you're not that heavy." Once at the table, she pushes me down next to Naruto and she sits next to me. "Hey, where's Demeter?"

I turn around and see her reaching for the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I see that Haku kid stand up and walk over to her.

Haku's POV

"Why are you leaving?" I ask the new girl. She whirls around and stares at me wide eyed. "Well, why are you?"

She looks away, "I-I don't think that's any of your c-concern."

I hang my head, "I understand, you do not want to be seen around an eighth grader. I am sorry for any trouble I might have caused for you."

She looks back at me, "What? T-trouble? No, it's just…f-for one thing, I'm not all that used to p-people being so…friendly towards. A-and, well…it's kind of…o-overwhelming." She gives me a small smile, "And anyway, I-I'm only in eighth grade too."

"You are?" I smile, "That is excellent! But why did you not tell anyone?"

She shrugs, "I don't know…just never came up I guess…"

"Well, you already know my name, I heard Sakura tell you that, and I believe that your name is Demeter. Uh…would you like to sit with me?" I feel my face turning pink.

She whispers, "O-ok."

I take her hand, it's like an ice cube, and lead her to my empty table.

Gaara's POV

I strange feeling bubbles up inside me as I watch Haku take her to his table.

**Ooooo, someone's jealous!**

_I'm what?_

**Jeez, don't you even know what that means?**

_Uh…no…_

**Pathetic boy…I'm not explaining it to you…**

_Oh come on! Why the hell not?_

**Because, I'm eating BUTTERED NOODLES!**

_Where did that come from?_

**My mouth.**

_Can you try closing it for once?_

**I would if I could, but I can't so I won't.**

_Can you at least give me a hint as to what 'jealous' means?_

**Fine…remember the time what you where about seven when you saw your 'father' talking to Kankuro calmly and like he was his son and not some pile of shit?**

_Sorta…_

**Well that mad feeling you got is called jealousy.**

_Oh…so I'm jealous because Demeter will sit with this strange kid and not over here?_

**Bingo.**

_I'm still confused…why am I…er…jealous about that?_

**Never mind.**

I glance over at her again. After around twenty minutes, me not eating anything, I stand up and leave the room. "Hey!" Sakura runs after me. "You didn't get any breakfast…why?"

"I'm not hungry, is that any of your concern?"

"Well no, but you didn't eat anything last night and you've got to be hungry."

"I'm not so just leave me alone."

She shrugs, then says, "Here comes Naruto with Dem."

"Dem?"

"Yeah, she needs a nickname, why not that?"

I just shake my head. Naruto grins, "To Tsunade's office!"

When we're there, the Head Mistress looks Demeter and me over. "I thought those clothes would be big on you two, do ya want to trade them in for some that'd fit better?"

The purple haired girl whispered, "No," then looked at the floor. I just shook my head.

Tsunade shrugged, hen started to type on her computer, "Alright…Gaara Sabaku…tenth grade…your homeroom teacher's Kakashi. He's Naruto's too, so he'll help you." Naruto grins again. She continues, "Demeter Ice…eighth grade, you're in Kurenai's homeroom. Since Sakura had her before, she'll help you out."

**EIGHTH?! No fare…**

_Suck it up, ya big baby._

**Alright, I will! She's younger, and that's good. When you're screwing her, she'll be squirmier! She'll most likely scream more too; I love it when they scream!**

_EXCUSE ME? WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT ME SCREWING HER?!?!?!?!?!?!_

Shukaku starts to laugh insanely. Tsunade sighs, "Your teachers have everything else that you'll need. Class doesn't start for awhile though…"

At seven, Naruto's leading me to the main school. He takes me upstairs to a classroom numbered 210. "Ok, until the bell rings, you can do what ever. Kakashi will be here in a minute, he's always one of the slow teachers." Naruto gives me that doofy grin again and runs off. I sigh a enter the room, it's full of desks and no kids. On some of the desk are students' books. I step over to the wall and lean against it.

After a few minutes, a man with silver hair and a blue mask comes in. He sits down at the desk. When he notices me, he smiles behind the mask, "You must me Gaara. Come over here." I obey. He hands me a green folder, "In there is your schedule, locker number, and locker combination. Once you've got your stuff settled in, take a seat in the back. You can do anything thing from there on."

I nod and find my locker, then put my book bag in it, not after taking out the pencil and sketchbook I put in earlier. Once that's out of the way, I go back into the classroom and sit down at the desk the teacher, that left, told me to sit out. It's by the window. I open the sketchbook and continue with the drawing. A few seconds later, a group of snickering boys come in. The two leading the pack are the ones that were in the office yesterday. Their footsteps get louder as they come over to my desk.

"Hey, you're one of those new kids," One says. I glance up, it's the-

**Cockatoo head!**

Uh…yeah, what he said. "What's your name, kid?" I just blankly stare at him. "Well?!"

"Maybe he's dumb and can't talk," The other black haired one snickers.

"Yeah, or maybe this punk's defiant! I ask you a question, give me an answer!" I continue to stare at him. He snarls, "No one defies Sasuke Uchiha!" He aims a punch at me, but I dodge it, not even blinking.

"You simpleton, speaking in third person? Pathetic to say the least." I whisper, never losing eye contact.

"Oh, so you do have a voice. I'll make sure you'll never use it again!" Sasuke's about to grab my shirt, but his brother mutters,

"Stop, look what he's drawing, " He picks the sketchbook up and looks at the picture.

"Hey!" I shout, jumping out of my chair, "Give it back!"

The older one chuckles, "Looks like this pip squeak has the hots for the new girl." The drawing is of Demeter…wearing a string bikini and standing in a very sluty way.

"I said give it back!" I snarl, clenching my fists together. "And don't call me pip squeak!"

"Would you prefer faggot? 'Cause that's what you are. I mean, you're wearing a lot of eye make up, and you died your hair." Sasuke smirks.

**Rip them. Make them pay! I want their blood!**

That's the huge problem with Shukaku; sometimes he's just a pain in the ass…being perverted or just plain stupid. But when someone's messing with me, and I'm not doing anything, the only think that's on his mind is…his lust for blood. I feel this lust bubbling inside myself as well.

_Stop it! It's the first day; I don't exactly want the 'monster' title coming back again!_

**Oh come on! I want to feast upon their flesh!**

_No! No, no, no, no, no DAMN IT!_

I start to shake. Sasuke snickers, "He's shaking with fear, wimp."

The older on raises an eyebrow, "I'm not sure…he could be getting angry."

"So what? You ain't afraid of some little punk are ya, Itachi?"

"No, but," He closes the book, then sees the Sand symbol on it, "he's from the Sand Village, and I heard that people from there are pretty damn tough. Not the ones to mess with."

"Where'd you hear that crap?!" the younger Uchiha snaps.

"My first girl friend, her dad was born in there. She said they're tough 'cause of the rough climate."

"Tough shit! This kid's a weakling! I bet even the other fag, Haku, could beat him."

**Let. Me. Out! **

_I said no!_

**I want their blood!**

_I know. I know! Shut up!_

"Look," A new voice speaks up, "just leave the kid alone. He's new and doesn't need you goons messing with him." The person steps into view, he has brown eyes and black hair that's in a spiky ponytail.

**His head looks like a pineapple.**

_Why do you do-_

**That?**

_The last time you finished my sentence I was thirteen, stop it!_

"Oh come on, Shikamaru, let us have some fun. He's a midget, he can't fight back." Sasuke growls.

"Just leave him be!"

"…Fine…" Sasuke turns and leaves, the others except Itachi following.

The older one takes a last looks at the drawing, hands the book back to me, then smirks, "Nice drawing kid."

I sit back down and close the book, Shikamaru comes over, "You alright kid?"

"Yeah…aren't they in your…group?" I mutter, glaring up at him.

"Hm…sorta, they're part of the rotten branch while me and some other guys are part of the nicer branch. Kiba's downstairs helping the girl as we speak."

"Right…er, thanks…" I look down at my sketchbook.

"No problem," He nods then leaves.

_**ERRRRRRRRRRT!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

I yelp and jump at the sudden noise. Kakashi walks back in, I snarl, "What the heck was that?!"

"That, my friend, is the morning bell."He smiles threw the mask.

"That's was a bell?!?!"

"Yes."

"Oh god…" I slump in the chair as kids start to pile into the classroom.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Naruto bounces thru the door and over to the desk in front of mine, "Hey Gaara!" He grins that grin that's starting to get on my nerves.

"Why are you always so happy?"

"I don't know, why are you always so grumpy? Did friends back where you came from nickname you grumpy? Where did you come from anyway? Do you miss your old friends? Did you ever have a-"

I cut him off from his ramble of questions, "What friends?"

He pauses, then laughs, "BWAHAHA! You're so hilarious! Saying, 'what friends.'"

I look at my desk, "Naruto, I'm serious…"

"You can't tell me that you've never had a least one friend."

I slowly nod.

Naruto's jaw drops, "You've never had a friend in your whole life?!"

"Yup."

"That's awful!"

I shrug.

We go into silences for a few minutes. He breaks it, "What's your first class?"

I open the folder, "Gym…great I hate gym…"

"How can you hate gym?!"

I glare at him.

A few minutes later, Naruto's dragging me down the boys' locker room. We pass thru the double doors. Standing there is a man with black bowl cut hair wearing green shorts and a green T-shirt. He smiles at us and walks over, "Ah, Naruto, who's that boy next to you?"

"This is Gaara."

"Oh yes, I remember now! Come with me so I can get you a uniform!"

_Oh great, not another uniform…_

In his office, he pulls out a box and pulls out a pair of red shorts and a white T-shirt with the Leaf symbol on it in red. "Here you go," He hands them to me. "I am Might Guy by the way, call me Guy! Your locker in right next to Naruto." I nod, but stay frozen. "Don't be shy!" He turns me around and pushes me towards Naruto.

I open the indicated locker and shove the clothes in. Naruto pulls the T-shirt over his head, "You know you have to change, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Well…why aren't you?"

"Because, I don't want to."

"But you have to."

"So what? They can't make me."

"But Gaara, Guys coming over here!"

"Is there a problem here?" Guy's voice says behind me.

"Yeah, I'm not changing!" I grumble

"Everyone's a bit modest at first, why don't you change in one of the stalls?"

"It has nothing to do with modesty…my reason will not be spoken."

"You have to son," I flinch at what he called me. In the end, Guy makes me sit out during the class because I refused to change. I'm not really complaining though, I hate gym. The rest of the day goes by with out much excitement, at least until I'm walking alone back to the dorm…house thing.

I pass a room and hear my name mentioned, I crouch down next to the slightly open door. "Yeah, Gaara's his name. In gym class, he wouldn't get into the uniform."

_That's Guy's voice…_

A female's voice speaks next, "Well the new girl, Ice, she wouldn't change either. I don't think it was modesty."

"The boy," This one's Kakashi, "he's awfully jumpy, when the bell went off this morning, he almost fell out of his seat."

"The same with the girl," I think that's my History teacher, Kurenai. "She did fall out of her seat. She's also really pale, like she's never been outside. The boy's in my eighth period History class, he's just as pale."

"That doesn't make sense!" Tsunade hisses, "They both came from Suna, in the Land of Wind! It's a sand desert, how can they be like a person from a Snow Village?!"

**She's from Suna? **

_Yeah, I've seen everyone in that village at least once…put I'd remember a purple haired girl with two different colored eyes. _

**And if that's where she came from, why didn't she notice that you were the monster with me inside you?**

_Dunno…_

"It all seems very strange," Kakashi says, "but our conversion is no longer private, there's a student on the other side of the door." My eyes widen in surprise.

_Shit! How did he know?!_

**I don't know just get out if here!**

Iput my index and middle finger together and close to my face, then sand swirls around me. It transports me up the hallway and around a corner. Guy's voice shouts, "There's no one here!"

I pear around the corner and see his head go back into the room. I quietly sigh in relief, then hear two puffs of smoke. Standing in front of me with their arms crossed are Tsunade and Kakashi. I hang my head and mutter, "I have detention, don't I?"

Kakashi nods, "Yes, come along." I follow him back to the homeroom, then sit down in the front row where he points. "How did you see me?" I whisper. "I've been sneaking past Jonin since I was four years old…"

He leans against the black board, "That's quiet impressive, but no one in the Land of Wind has a Sharingan."

I bolt up right, "Of cores no one does, isn't that a Kekkei Genkai? No duh no one has that! But…doesn't the Sharingan only allow you to copy movement?! So could you have seen me?!"

"Well, you made the smallest of sounds, but I still heard it. Your shoe lace, the plastic part, hit the ground when you crouched down."

I slam my head down onto the desk, "Oh duh…" I mumble.

"Since you were four, that is very impressive as I said. But that would be expected from the Kazekage's son."

I bolt up again, "How did you know that?! Half my village doesn't even know that I'm his son! They think I'm an orphan! They only know that my siblings are his kids!"

"What, isn't he proud of you?"

"No."

He looks at me hard. "I see why," He finally whispers, "the rings around your eyes say it all. The Shukaku, if I am not mistaken."

I roll my eyes, "Well you're not…"

FINALLY DONE WITH THIS STUPID CHAPTER!!!!!

Gaara: Do you enjoy torturing me?

Jell: Yes, yes I do.

Gaara: Oh come on! First you turned me into a girl, and then you did that again! Then you made me a cat, then a cat again! NOW YOU'RE DOING THIS TO ME!

Jell: Hey, just wait till the full moon bud. You are going to be for one hell of a time!

Gaara: Throws a brick at Jell

Jell: Gets knocked out

Gaara: I'll say it for her, R&R…

**Shukaku: Oh, you're so full of emotion. **


	5. The Past

Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters **aren't** mine.

Ok, here's the chappy. This chapter might be short.

* * *

The Past

Gaara's POV (Isn't it always?)

After over four hours of writing, 'I will not eavesdrop on teachers' about a thousand times, Kakashi finally lets me out. When I'm back in the stone dorm house, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba rush over. "Oh my god, we thought you got extremely lost and couldn't find your way out!" Sakura smiles in relief.

"No, I'm fine. My hand's cramped, but other than that…" I shrug.

Kiba grins, "Detention with Kakashi, right?"

"Yeah."

Hinata and Sakura come over and grab my hands, then pull me towards the cafeteria. "What are you two doing?!"

"You didn't eat anything last night, this morning, or at lunch today. You. Are. Eating." Sakura explains.

"But I'm not-"

Hinata cuts me off, "Don't even try it, you have to be hungry! No one can go that long with out feeling hunger!"

I look to Naruto for help, but he shakes his head with a smile, "They're doing this for your own good."

I whimper. The girls push me into a seat. Sakura points to Kiba and Naruto, "You two find Demeter and bring her here." They nod and leave.

"What does she have to do with this?"

"She hasn't eaten either, now what do you wanna eat?" Sakura smiles.

"Nothing! You can't make me eat!"

She fumes, "OH YES I CAN! I'LL SHOVE FOOD DOWN YOUR THROUT IF I HAVE TO!!!"

"No you won't."

"YES I WILL! Hinata, get something!"

"But what?" She asks.

"I don't know, anything!" Naruto comes back in. "Where's Dem?"

He stares at her, then giggles insanely. He suddenly stops, "She bit me."

"Excuse me?" Hinata asks.

"She. Bit. Me. On the arm! Kiba's still wrestling with her! That girl, when she wants something…or for that matter doesn't want something, she's a fighter." He pulls his sleeve up and one is slightly pink arm is a red bite mark.

"She has braces, she's not allowed to bite." I raise a non-existing eyebrow.

"I know, but-" Just then, the doors open and Kiba comes in holding Demeter from under her arms. She has one of the deadliest glares on her face.

**The only one I know that could match that is you.**

_Hm…_

**Hehehe…**

Shukaku fades to the back of my mind…finally. Kiba pushes Demeter into the seat across from mine.

The four of them somehow managed to get the purple haired girl and me to eat. I really have no idea how though. I'm walking, with Demeter slightly behind me, up the many steps to the room. "Urg," I groan, "I hate eating that much…"

"S-same here…" She whispers.

I look over my shoulder at her, her head's hung and her face is tinted green. "Are you…alright?"

"Y-yes, they just made me eat t-to much is all."

"Oh." Is all I can say.

**HELLO!!!!!!!! MISS ME?!**

I yelp and fall back ward, ending up next to her. Her hands are over her mouth, "A-are you ok?!"

"I hate when he does that…" I mutter under my breath.

I stand back up and she whispers, "W-who's he and what does he do that you h-hate so much?"

I sigh, "No one…never mind…" She nods and lets me get in front of her again.

**I think she likes to check out your ass.**

…………_Do girls do that?_

**Uh, yeah! How dumb are you?**

_How am I supposed to know? And besides, where did you get that theory?_

**She likes being behind you.**

At this image the psycho put in my head, I feel my face turning slightly red. At the top of the steps, I go to the right, while she goes to the left. Once in the room, I sit down on my bed and pull out the sketchbook then colored pencils.

Naruto's POV

Me and Sakura're walking up to our rooms together when I get a brilliant idea, "Sakura!"

"What Naruto?" She mumbles.

"I have an idea!"

"If this has to do with mustard again, I am going to hit you so hard, your grandma will scream!"

"No, it doesn't! We shout ask Dem and Gaara some-"

"I see where you're going with this, but it won't work. They're both way too…I wanna say shy but then…."

"Ah, but what if YOU ask Dem, and I ask Gaara?"

She puts a finger to her lips, "Hm…that might work…It's worth a shot…" We enter the hall where our rooms are. Instead of going left, I go right and into Gaara's room. He's sitting on his bed, wearing his pajamas. His hair's damp and he's coloring something in.

"Hey Gaara," I grin with my hand behind my head.

He glances up, "What are you doing in here? Your room's across the hall."

"I know," I slam the door. "I have some questions and I'm not leaving without answers." I sit down on his bed, cross my arms and glare at him. He puts his stuff away then moves to leaning against the head bored of the bed.

"What kind of questions?"

"I'm asking the questions here! First of all, where did you come from?"

He sighs, "Suna."

"AHA! So you are the Kazekage's son! I KNEW IT!"

"How did you-"

"Your last name's the same as his! Why are you always so gloomy then?"

"Because my life was a living hell…"

"I don't wanna hear it! This room was probable a hall closest for you! MY LIFE WAS A LIVING HELL! I grew up in a orphanage where everyone hated me and I didn't know why until I was ten when I found out that I had the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside me and I said too much!" I fall back onto the bed from saying all that in one breath. "I wasn't suppose to tell you that…"

**MORON!**

_Shut up, I know!!!_

I hear him chuckling. It's not a happy chuckle, like he's laughing; it's a hollow one. "That was your past? You call that a living hell? I call that paradise! My life was four thousand times worse!!!"

"Explain!"

"Fine! Let me start you out with this, I was not Lord Kazekage's son, I was his creation. He never looked at me as a person, just a weapon. I'm like you…cursed with a demon. His name is Shukaku and he was sealed inside me seven months before I was born. His power was so great that he killed my mother when I was born."

**BINGO, that's how I know the boy! Shukaku, or as we called him Raccoon, is my cousin!**

_Are you kidding me?_

**Nope!**

_That's too weird._

He continues, "I was raised by my mother's brother. I thought he cared about me…I was wrong. When I was six, Lord Kazekage sent him to kill me. I killed him with ease. I had lived in his house with him, but once he was dead, I was forced to live with my siblings in the Kazekage Manor. The Kazekage had built a room in the basement for my use. He would lock me in there for hours, days, and even weeks with no food.

"The room was and is small, about four times smaller than this one, and had plain wooden walls and the cement floor that basements usually have. The only things in the room were an old mattress with an old gray sheet on top and a chest with the few articles of clothing I posses. The room itself smelled like piss, from me having to go either in the corners, in my pants, on the floor, or from having accidents in my uneasy sleep. When one has the Shukaku inside them, haunting memories always come.

"The only times he ever let me out was to either feed me so I wouldn't die, incase he needed me for some battle, to allow me to take a shower when I started to smell like a public restroom, or sometimes at night. He'd come in at the end of each day to refill a pitched with water. The light switch was on the outside of the room, so I couldn't control it, if he wanted me to be in pitch-blackness, it would happen.

"But being locking in the room wasn't even the worst of my life, I was also beaten brutally. He'd sometimes use knife to cut me, or he'd use a steel pole to pound me. Sometimes, he was drag me to the kitchen, tie me to a chair, then force me to drink sake or any other kind of stomach churning liquid." He lifts his shirt up, all over his stomach are scars and bruises and I can count his ribs. He puts it back down then pulls his sleeve up, his arm is thin and just as badly scarred and bruised.

_That makes senses why he doesn't want to change during gym class._

No duh… Gaara pulls his knees close to his chest and hugs them, "He had this one knife, it had some evil jutsu on it. He used to knife to cut the kanji on my forehead. Love. It means, that no one would, or could, ever give that to me. It's a constant reminder of that horrible fact." He closes his eyes, "The fact does have a small loop hole, my sister. She constantly worried about my health. To her, I was an actual person…her brother. Unlike Temari, my brother Kankuro was afraid and hated me. He probable doesn't even know, or care, that I'm here."

I gulp, "W-what about school? Didn't any one notice-"

"Of cores not! The whole village feared me!"

"Then how come no one hated your father? It's his-"

"Most people didn't know that I'm even the Kazekage's air quotes 'child.' The few that do, don't tell anyone. My siblings went to a private school, while I went to a public. Most of the time, he kept me in my room so I didn't really go to school much. The few days that I did were horrible. Everyone kept their distance from me and the teachers ignored me. In almost every class, I had an 'F.' the only two that I didn't fail in were Science and History. There were the kids that weren't afraid of me, and they were the worst. These kids tortured me by starting rumors and other things that I dare not say."

I stare at the boy in front of me, "Kids have to go to school, if they don't, parents can get in trouble!"

"I know that, but…the whole village didn't look at me as a child, just a monster. No one ever explained anything to me. When I lost my first tooth, I panicked. If it wasn't for my sister, I would have never understood why."

"What about puberty?"

"What about what?"

"You know, when your body started to change?" He stares at me, tilting his head. "You. Have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" He shakes his head. "Didn't anyone ever give you 'the talk?'"

"No…"

"So…do you know where babies come from?"

"Yeah?"

I look at the readers, "Can you believe this?" I look back to Gaara, "Do you know the difference between boy and girl?"

"Again, yes."

_I'm going out in limb here._

"Do you know what happens to girls during puberty?"

"…If this 'puberty' is becoming sexually mature, then yes."

"You know the girls but you don't know the boys…that's just weird. HOW?!"

He shrugs, "Well…Shukaku's a perv."

"Oh, that's cute…Anyway… what did your father do when you had an accident?"

"Sometimes, he'd chuckle at me and call me weak and pathetic. Other times…he'd get really mad and call me an animal, then start to beat me. He threatened to…" He starts to shake violently. "To…c-cut it off…"

"Oh god…" My eyes widen, "Wait, because of the demon, you puke instead of the other thing, right?"

"Yeah, he didn't care about that."

I nod. "Hey, when did the full moons start to effect you?"

"When I was twelve, why?"

"Did he notice?"

"Of cores he noticed, I scream bloody murder. What does this have to do with anything? He didn't care…"

"He must have known what that meant!"

"I'm not following, what DOES it mean?"

My jaw drops, "How can you not know?! Full moons are the only time when male demons can reproduce. It's kind of like when a female animal goes into heat."

"Oh…ew…But I'm still not following…"

"That means puberty must have hit you when you were twelve!"

"Ooooooook?"

I slap a hand on my head, "Oh jeez! What did he do?"

He closes his eyes and mutters under his breath, "That's why he started…"

"Started what?"

He shakily sighs, " I didn't tell my sister until I was thirteen, she thought that was when it began. It really started when I was nine, but…He sometimes striped me so he could get to my flesh better, but on my ninth birthday…he came in and ripped my clothes off and started to beat me. All of a sudden, he stopped, crouched down and…gripped it…hard…" My eyes widen to resemble saucers. "I didn't know what he was doing…didn't know in the least. He stood up and I noticed a bulge in his pants. I didn't know why, and still don't. He turned me around and kicked me to the floor. After that incident, he continued to do that odd form of torturer every time he beat me, each time doing something slightly different.

"One night, shortly after my twelfth birthday, he let me take a shower. He came into the bathroom and into the shower, where I was. Then he-"

"I don't need to hear anymore! I know what he did, he took your virginity!" I shout with my hands over my ears.

He looks up, "Leave me alone…"

I nod and stand up, then leave. Just as I close his door; Sakura's doing the same. She runs to the middle of the hall, I do the same. "So?" She whispers.

"I'll explain it all in our study hall." I whisper back. "What about her?"

"Pff, all I could get out of the girl was," She holds out her fingers has she lists them, "she has two brothers, one six years older, then other years older, she lost her mom in a car crash, and she damn near failed out of school."

"She's talkative…" Sakura nods.

Gaara's POV

I'm still shaking when Sakura comes in, she smiles, "Hey Gaara." Then goes over to her bed.

_Why did he make me relive all that?_

**He was interested. And besides, I was right.**

_About what?_

**That he has the Fox.**

_When did you say that?_

…**I thought it…**

_Well unlike me, you can think without me hearing it!_

**>p!**

At about ten thirty, I curl under the blankets and drift to sleep.

Gaara's Dream's POV

It's a week after I turned twelve. Temari was away on some mission, and I'm pretty sure Kankuro doesn't even know when my birthday is. As for _him_, I don't really give a rats' tail. I'm sitting on the mattress in my dank room, hugging my knees and bare foot. I'm dressed in a pair of hand-me-down jeans that are much too big for my small body and a gray T-shirt that used to be white and is also much too big. I'm also shaking.

It's still January and winter, and the basement is freezing. I don't have any blankets besides the sheet on the mattress. But the reason I'm shaking isn't because I'm cold, it's because I have to use the bathroom…badly. The only problem is, I can't get out of my room. The last time I was allowed to use the bathroom for a reason other than a shower was other three months ago. I bite my lower lip and dig my dull nails into other hand.

_Why me…_

**At least you're not completely alone. You have me!**

_Oh happy day, a giant sand raccoon. You don't count because you're in my head!_

I hear the lock on the door undo itself, then the door opens. Standing there is my dark brown haired, black eyed, 6'8" father. He steps in and stands at the side of the mattress, "Get your clothes then get in the shower, you smell like a public bathroom again." He snarls.

I give him a pleading look, and then whisper in a small voice, "S-sir?"

"Don't make me repeat myself!" He shouts.

"W-while I'm in the b-bathroom, could I please…use t-the toilet? I-I desperately need to…"

His cold black eyes narrow at me, "Why would I let an animal like you do that?"

"P-PLEASE!" I beg. I feel a warm spot in my jeans.

You held that in for fourteen hours, that's a new record… Ooooo, hot dog… 

"You pathetic little pip squeak, can't even hold in your own piss. GET WHAT EVER SHIT YOU NEED THEN GET UP THERE!" He roars.

I yelp, jump up, rush over to the dark brown chest and open it. I pull out a pair of black boxers, gray sweat pants, and a green long sleeve, then slam it shut, pick up the stuff, and stand up. He nods and leaves, me trailing behind at a safe distance. We go up the wood step and out into the hallway. He points to the kitchen and I slowly walk towards it. In the kitchen, there's a door that leads to a bathroom. He kicks my back and I fall onto my left cheek.

I slowly stand up, clothes still in my arms, and enter the white marble bathroom. He slams the door behind me. I put my clothes on the counter and slowly go over to the shower. I turn on the warm water and peel my shirt off. I look into the full-length mirror and see my own shirtless small self. I look away and undo my jeans, pulling them down to my ankles. I take the soiled boxers off and step into the warm water, whimpering slightly as it hits a fresh bruises from earlier today.

A short while later, I'm just about to turn the water off when I hear the bathroom door open. I think it's just Temari, coming in to make sure I'm ok, like she usually does.

**Kid…isn't she still on that mission?**

…_Yeah you're right! Then…who's this?_

**I turn and see a tall shadow on the other side of the curtain.**

_What does he----is he taking his clothes off?_

**Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, yeah I think he is.**

_Why would he do that?_

**Oh boy…I hope he's not planning on doing that.**

_Doing what?_

**Oh please no!**

_What?! WHAT?!_

He pulls the curtain back and he's standing in front of me, completely naked. The sight of his exposed muscles causes me to shake uncontrollable. I look up at his face to see a sinister grin. He steps in and puts his hand around my thin neck, but not chocking me. He says in a milky voice, "As you get older, your face looks more and more like Karura's"

He lets go and I stare at him, confused, "W-what?" I whisper.

He chuckles, "You also have her innocence."

**Either he's drunk-**

_Wouldn't be the first time._

**Or he's…never mind that. Anyway, he never speaks to you like you're his kid. Then again, he's…**

The man chuckles again, and then crushes his lips roughly onto my own. I yelp and try to push him off.

_What'm I nuts?! I CAN"T PUSH HIM O-----OW! What the?!_

There's something hard pronging into my stomach. (A/N: Gaara's a midget compared to his dad, but…never mind. You're smart, you can figure it out.) I whimper, which causes him to chuckle. His tongue pries my lips apart then goes into my month. His tongue runs over my own, all I can do is whimper as my squeezed shut up start to fill with tears of pain as the hard object gets even harder.

He pulls off and looks at me as I pant and gag. He smirks, "Right now, you look so much like my wife did the first time I did that to her. But yet, I'm still not satisfied." The Kazekage goes down onto all fours and takes my private in his mouth.

I let out a cry of shock, "F-father! W-what're you doing?!?!" He's fingered it before, but never this.

**You think the fingering's any better? I didn't realize you didn't know what he was doing! Kid, he was sexually messing with you!**

……………………………_HUH?! WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!_

**…BAD!**

_HOLY SHIT!_

"Father, STOP! PLEASE, I-I DON'T WANT THIS!!!!!!!!! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!" I feel his tongue moving around it. I whimper loudly, allowing the tears to fall.

After a few minutes of that, he lets it go and stands up to his true towering height. He mutters, "He didn't cum, must still be too young. No matter." He turns me around and slams me against the shower wall. He puts his hands on my shoulders and then something slowly starts to go up my ass.

I cry out in extreme pain as it gets deeper. It slowly goes out then gets pushed in at a fast pace, "AH…ah…" I whimper as it does it again. This time it goes the deepest, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I cry out, he covers my mouth. I feel something hot run down my leg as the Kazekage groans. I cry my eyes out as it comes out. I hang my head and open my eyes a crack to see blood running down to the drain with the water from the showerhead that's still on. My blood.

He releases my shoulders and steps make, letting me fall to the floor in a heap. I look up at him, he smirks, "You're tighter than my wife, that's for sure, but it still was a good fuck." He gets dressed, turns the water off, and leaves. I lay there for around ten minutes, then shakily try to stand. After nearly falling over six times, I manage to get dressed in about a half an hour.

When that task is done, I limp out and down to my dingy room. I collapse on the mattress, curl into a ball and cry. "W-what d-did I-I e-ever do t-to deserve t-this life?!"

**Do you even know what he did?**

_N-no._

**He basically raped you.**

_What?! WHY?!_

**Well, he's insane for starters. That and he probable hasn't had any sexual action since before you were born.**

_So he u-uses me?_

**Well, in his eyes, you're nothing but a tool. So yes.**

I continue to cry…………………………………

End Dream's POV

Gaara's POV

I bolt up in a cold sweat. I look over at Sakura, she's fast asleep. On her nightstand, there's a clock that says one thirty in the morning. I stand up and leave the room.

Since my head's down, I can't really see where I'm going, but I run into someone. I end up face down on top of someone's chest. The person's heart starts to beat fast. Picking my head up, I realize I was face down in between a girl's breasts. My face heats up. I put my arms on either side of the girl then lift myself up. Demeter's under me, panting and just as red as I know my face is.

"Oh my god," I mutter, then jump off her and go around behind her. I help her up, "I am sooooo sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm not a pervert, I didn't mean to! It's just---I didn't realize you had breast---Ididn'tmeantosaythat! I-imeani'mreallysorrythatdidn'tcomeoutright!" (Translation: I didn't mean to say that. I mean I'm really sorry that didn't come out right.) I grip my head and turn my back on her.

_Why did I say that?!_

**'Cause I made cha!**

_I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

I turn my head and look at her, her arms are protectively over her chest but she's giggling. "It's ok. I-I know you're n-not a pervert."

I walk over to her and scratch the back of my head, "But I-"

"I know, but I s-saw that you weren't a-all there."

"Right, sorry again."

"I-it's ok, r-really. S-see you in the morning then?"

"Uh, y-yeah."

She smiles walks down the hall.

She's gotta nice firm ass!

_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

* * *

I finished this chapter in a day and a half! WOOT! I know, it's an icky chapter about poor little Gaara's past, but oh well.

Gaara: Who're you calling little?! I'm taller than you!

Jell: SO?!

**Shukaku: Here they go again, R&R please…did I just say 'please?'**


	6. Could She?

YAY FOR CHAPTER 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want ta thank iKannSpel for the great reviews, so THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters are NOT mine.

Gaara: HA!

Jell: SHUT UP!

* * *

Could She?

Gaara's POV

It's about five in the morning; Sakura's not even stirring yet. After that flashback dream thing, I never got back to sleep. I'm already dressed and leaving the room to use that bathroom. Naruto comes running out of his dorm, still dressed in his nightclothes. He runs up to me, puts his heads on my shoulders and hisses in my ear, "If you're going into the bathroom, DON'T, Demeter's in there!"

I push him back, "Big deal, why's that so important?"

He clenches his teeth together and starts shaking, "Every morning, when I wake up, I take a deep breath. This morning was no different, except I smelled something different in the air. I felt all nine of Fox's tails starting to thump. I asked him why, and he said, 'Smell that Naruto? The girl's in heat!' Then he started to bark!" He starts to bark like a little dog while opening and closing his fists. He stops and whimpers, "He's driving me insane!"

"First of all, you were insane even before he started…barking. Second of all, all girls go into heat once a month. You've been at this school for a while, haven't you been around girls during that?"

"Well, yeah! But he's never gone nuts for them before! He can tell, but he don't no go coko la bonza!"

I stare at him, "Coko la bonza? You really are nuts…Naruto I'm sure you're just over reacting. "

"If you think I'm over reacting, fine, then go in there, then you'll see what I mean, Mr. Holder-Of-The-Shukaku."

"Alright, I will," I turn and enter the bathroom. Demeter's standing at the mirror, like yesterday, applying her make up. She glances over at me, I give her a small smile. She returns it with a small smile of her own, then blushes and looks back into the mirror. I continue to walk to a stall, but freeze in mid step. I had inhaled, and indeed smelled that the girl was in heat. But that's not why I stopped. Shukaku's purring.

_You are a raccoon, are you even suppose to purr?_

**I want her!**

_Excuse me?! _

**Hehehe!**

_Why?!_

**She smells so…delicious! She's silently BEGGING for you to take her!**

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!?!_

I feel my body starting to shake, then an unfamiliar fire burning inside me.

**WOOT! YOUR HORMONES ARE HAVING A DRUNKEN FRAT PARTY!**

_I gotta get out of here!_

I run to the door, wrench it open, and dash out. Naruto's still standing there, "Well?" He asks, crossing his arms.

"He was purring!" I breathlessly whisper.

"He's a raccoon, is he even SUPPOSE to purr?"

I shrug, "Dunno. That was so weird, what happened?"

"I don't know. That's what I was trying to tell you. Fox said my hormones were having a drunken frat party."

"That's what Shukaku said. Let's get away from here."

He nods, runs back to his room, then in about twenty seconds runs back out fully dressed. We move to the lounge. Naruto flops down on the couch while I start to pace back and forth in front of him. "What was wrong with us?" I mutter under my breath.

He leans back and closes his eyes, "This has never happened before. But…I don't know if you've had him yet, but Iruka's the Reading teacher. He also works part time during the week and full time on the weekends at the orphanage where I grew up. He was the first person to except me for who I was, he's also the one that told me about the demon when I ten. He gave me a book on the day I turned ten that explained stuff about our type of demons. It's the book that told me that our type's the strongest in all five different breeds of demons. But anyway…there was a whole chapter about matting. In the chapter, it explained that people like us can only reproduce during the full me, male people like us. As for the female, it's different; they're more like mammals. They can only reproduce while in heat.

"We ignore when a human does that. We only go loopy when it's demoness." He opens his eyes and looks at me. "Could she be one?"

"…Five?" I tilt my head at him.

"Yeah, there're five different breeds. The weakest are the Knowns. They're the basic view of what demons are, red beasts with horns and a fanged under bite. This type has about two hundred males and…one hundred fifty females. The next weakest are the Hiddens. These dudes are like…humans with demonic ability, they've got roughly the same numbers. The group in the middle is the animals. The animals are, in a nutshell, big animals. They have the largest numbers of three hundred males and three fifty females. Then the second strongest are the Mythicals. Mythological creatures the size of two story houses. I think there're two fifty males and two hundred females."

"Hold on, what'd ya mean 'Mythological creatures?'" I cross my arms over my chest.

"Creatures that don't really exist, like a pig with wings."

"Right. What about the last type?"

"That's ours, we're called the Transformation Demons. Both Shukaku and the Nine Tailed Fox have a human form that looks the way we do. They could and can turn into the monsters. There's only about forty-eight of our kind left, and only three of those are female. There used to be fifty, but the Turtle was killed by another Transformation type that wanted to be leader. The only way our kind can die is out of grief for a loved one or if they're killed by one of their our. The Cat loved the Turtle and died shortly after. The only other females are the Bob-Cat, the Wolf, or the Husky."

"So you think that Demeter has one of these?"

"Yup.'

**Makes sense, I WANT HER THEN!**

_Shut up._

"But which one? She has to have a making showing that she's got one."

Naruto cocks an eye brow, "What?"

I sigh, "You have whisker marks and I have rings around my eyes. DUH!"

"What do whiskers have to do with a Fox?"

"Almost every mammal has whiskers, they help them with perception and stuff. If it has to be one of those three, I say it's the Husky."

"Why?"

"She has two different colored eyes, huskies are sometimes like that."

"Oh."

I slump down on the couch across from him and ponder this new information.

So…Demeter could possibly have the Husky demon… 

**Not likely. **

_What do you mean 'Not likely?'_

**Well, it just doesn't add up. The Husky was on hell of a fighter; she was very…blunt. She didn't care about what people said about her. Now I don't know if Dem cares what people say, but she sure isn't the fighting type. Husky would never back out of a challenge, or hind behind anyone else. Demeter seems like the type of person that's afraid of her own shadow.**

_Good point, but does the person with the demon have to be like the demon in their human form?_

**Usually.**

_Yeah, but I'm not like you in every sort of way. You're a pervert while I'm not._

…**Yes but when I was your age, I was just like you!**

_And how old are you now?!_

**A hundred nineteen! I'm a hundred years older than Kankuro!**

_WELL…wait, that's not that old. I thought you were at least five hundred._

**No, I was born in the 1800s, the late 1800s.**

_So in the 80s?_

**Yupers. But back to Demi.**

_Demi?_

**Yeeees. I suppose she's kind of like Husky was, she sure looks like her. Except for the fact that her hair's purple, Husky had blue gray hair. **

"Naruto, what where the other two females?" I ask, looking up.

"Hm? Oh, the Bob Car and the Wolf." He meets my gaze, "I don't think it's the Wolf though, she disappeared about seventeen years ago. If the Wolf was in Demeter, she'd be older than us. I, personally, think it's the Bob Cat."

I tilt my head, "Why?"

"The Bob Cats' manner was a lot like Dem's, quiet, skittish, and mysterious."

"You think Demeter's mysterious?"

"Yeah, she didn't wanna tell Sakura about her past."

"Neither did I…"

"I know that, you're just as creepy as she is though."

I look at the floor, "Gee, thanks. I don't even think she really has a demon…she just seems to…innocent."

"Huh?"

"Her eyes, they just have that, 'I would never hurt anyone,' look about them."

Naruto stares at me, "It could be a charm."

"What?"

"A charm, her strength."

_What's he talking about?_

**Let 'im explain.**

"You have no idea what I mean…" He sighs, "What are you really good at for no reason what so ever? I can transport thru time and stuff like that. That's Fox's strength. What about you?"

"Um………language. I learned how to speak fluent German when I was five, then I learned Russian, French, Spanish, Italian, and Latin when I was seven in week."

His mouth falls open, "ALL FIVE OF THOSE IN A WEEK?! That's just nuts…how many do you know now?"

"Twenty three. This isn't about me! What do you mean charm?"

"It was said that one of the females had the gift of charming males. She would dance in a…suggestive manner, sing with this pink stuff that only herself and males could see coming out if her mouth, or both at the same time. She was insane with power as well. I don't remember which on she was though… There were only five males in the whole group that wouldn't fall for her: The Shukaku/Raccoon, the White Tiger, the Cyan Bat, the Crystal Dragon, and the Nine Tailed Fox. These five, plus this female, where in a set, they followed the elements. The female was Dark, the Tiger was Light, the Bat was Air, the Dragon was Water, the Shukaku/Raccoon was Earth, and the Fox was Fire."

"This is really weird…I still don't think so…"

He shrugs.

Later that day, Demeter passes me in this hall; I turn and watch her. She's hugging her books and is alone.

_Could she really be one if the females?_

**It's possible… but I'm not convinced.**

_Hm…_

* * *

Ok, this chapter's short compared to my other ones…oh well…I didn't really think about this chapter a head of time. R&R! 


	7. Full Moon

Chapter 6!!! I'm happy, and this is only 70 less then another story I'm working on! I'm weird…Thank you sooooo much for the reviews people, they make me so happy! Starts dancing

Gaara: Just get to the chapter, wing nut.

Jell: Are you sure?

Gaara: Yes!

Jell: Only 'cause you asked! Oh, and I wanna thank everyone that's been giving me reviews that make me wanna DANCE!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!! (_**Bold italic **_is Shukaku talking to Gaara in Shukaku's POV or… **Bold underline **is Shukaku thinking to himself.)

* * *

Full Moon

Gaara's POV

It's Thursday, I'm in period three/four Science with Orochimaru. Orochimaru is ok, but he has this slow manner about him. He talks like he's speaking to second graders. Not only that, but his voice is kind of feminine, in fact the first time I walked him here, I only saw him from the back. Stupidly, I thought he was a woman because his hair's long and black. His eyes are kind of odd too, yellow and snake pupiled, and there are these weird ass purple line things at the corner of 'em.

Anyway, Naruto's in this class with me, but that's not really saying much. The blonde idiot sits in the front of the class at the table closest to the door; he said it wasn't his choice. There're three rows of tables and I'm in the third row, of cores it's closest to the windows. Not only that, but it's also nearest the vents. This is one of those stupid classrooms, the heater doesn't work but the air conditioner does. I have a table in the very back of the room, directly next to the vent.

_I'm freezing!_

**Naha!**

_S-s-sh-shut up!_

I cross my arms over my chest in an attempt to warm myself.

_Class just started too…_

Orochimaru enters the room, "Good morning class," He greets.

There's a murmur of 'good morning,' in return.

**Sniff, sniff, sniff Hehehe…**

_Now what?_

**Do you know what class Demeter just came from?**

No, why?

**It was this one.**

_Ok, how do you know that…I'm in tenth, she's in eighth, how can she come from this class?_

**Same teacher, but that's not important.**

_Ok?_

**Her seat must be the one next to you.**

_Right?_

**She's in heat, I smell her! I WANT HER!**

_Ew…you are so sick!_

**I know! But you want her too!**

_W-what?_

**You know what I mean!**

_You're oddly…horny right now._

In class, we're doing the lunar schedule thing. The teacher's talking about it and for the first time, I raise my hand. "Ah, so the new boy can talk, what is it?" He calls on my with a slight smirk.

"S-so when is the next full moon?"

"Hm…I believe it's tonight."

"Tonight?" He nods and continues on with the lesson. I catch Naruto's eye, he raises his eyebrows.

_So that's why!_

**Hahaha! **

_Well don't get your hopes up, I don't know what I'm gonna do tonight, but what ever it is, it's gonna keep you away from the poor girl!_

**Is that so?**

_Yeah-WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!_

The pervert sends me into a vision.

Gaara's Vision's POV

I'm standing in the bathroom, someone's in the shower…the girls' showers. The water turns off and the door opens. Out steps a girl with her one arm covering her breasts and her other covering her southern region. Her purple hair's soaked and drops of water are all over her beautifully pale thin body. I gulp.

Demeter stares at me, then mouths, "Well? What're you waiting for? I'm ready…"

End Gaara's Vision's POV

Gaara's POV

I gulp and feel a strange tightening in my pants.

_What the hell?_

**You liked that, didn't you?**

_Grrr! What's this feeling?!_

**Clueless too. **

I feel sand going down my pants and shorts, then it wraps around _that_.

_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!_

**Ooooo, it takes a lot ta get cha to use that word!**

_WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING DAMMIT?! _

Shukaku's POV

**The boy is so clueless… but I don't blame him, no one ever explained anything to 'im. **

_**Just relax kid.**_

_HELL NO!_

**Stubborn brat…**

**_Trust me, I'm not hurting you…I couldn't even if I wanted to…_**

_Please, stop!_

**I get the sand to tighten around his erection.**

_AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT HURTING ME?! THIS IS LIKE WHAT MY FATHER USED TO DO TO ME!_

_**No, this is different, I'm using sand not my paw or my mouth.**_

_OH ZIPPIDY DO DA!_

**Temper boy**

**I love messin' with him! I get the sand to tighten once again. **

**If I keep this up, he's gonna cum soon. **

_Shukaku, _PLEASE _stop!_

**Begging don't work on me, you'd think he'd know that by now.**

_**No.**_

_Shukaku!_

**I want to stick my tongue out at him, but I don't. **

**I think he's getting close; I am so mean to this kid!**

**His eyes are squeezed shut, probably in pain, but then cum spills out of him. The sand absorbs it into me.**

**Ok, number one: He didn't even notice that. Or number B: He did notice, but he doesn't know what the hell it was. I LOVE BEING MEAN TO HIM!**

**I remove the sand. The boy's shaking, a result from his first time coming, but there's no doubt now that he doesn't know why he's shaking.**

Gaara's POV

My body's shaking for some god forsaken reason. Shukaku's such an asshole sometimes. My hands are griping the blue chair I'm sitting in. I open my eyes; my vision's a bit blurry. This kid in front of me has dirty blonde hair and it's sticking out in a weird way. He's around…I don't know, forty pounds over weight-

**Not likely.**

_Oh shut up!_

And he's got these weird swirly things on his chipmunk cheeks. I think his name's Choji Akimichi. He turns around and looks at me with his beedy little eyes. He smirks, chuckles, then turns around and taps the girl in front of him on the shoulder. She turns around and he whispers in her ear, "Hey, the new kid's have sexually thoughts, he's masturbating back there." The girl giggles then whispers it into the ear in front of her.

_I'm what?_

**GRRRRRR!!! **

Naruto's POV

The girl behind me taps my shoulder and whispers in my ear, "New kid's masturbating." My eyes widen, and then I turn around and look at Gaara. His head's slammed down on his table.

I hear him mutter, "Why me?" (A/N: Remember, both Naruto and Gaara have TRANSFORMATION demons, they have animal senses of smell, hearing, and their eyes and mirrored)

**Oh Shukaku, that was mean!**

_Huh?_

**Remember what I did to you last mouth with the fire?**

_Mhm…_

**Well…Shukaku must have done the same to him, but with sand. Shukaku, on Fulls, is a lot more sexually active then I am. Demeter was in this classroom last period, and her seat's the one next to Gaara, he can smell it and it's making him be evil to poor Gaara, that's most likely saying no to him.**

_But…why-_

**I was watching him, his hands were under the desk and his face was turning red. Akimichi was guessing that he was doing that.**

_Meanie Shukaku…_

Gaara's POV

After class, I rush over to Naruto, "Shukaku's really evil!" I hiss.

"I'm just glad it wasn't me!" He grins. I shoot him a glare. He holds his hands out defensively, "Hey, Fox did the same thing to me last month, so…"

"Oh whatever! Did anyone catch you?!"

"No…"

The bowl cut boy, Lee, runs in front of us, shouting, "I, THE LEE, AM YOUTHFULL!!!!!!!!!!"

"Uhh… Naruto? On Monday, when you showed me which room was his, you said 'The Lee.' Did you mean 'then?'"

"No, I meant the. He runs around sometimes shouting that he is The Lee, as you see here. The worst is when he's streaking and shouting it. That's why, on Friday's, you don't wanna be on that floor."

I shake my head, "Naruto…why is 'M' house so…odd?"

"What do ya mean?"

"You know what I mean…"

"Oh, I don't know, it just is." He shrugs. We walk in silences, Naruto brakes it, "Hey, at least we only need to worry about Dem intercepting with Fulls this month!"

"How stupid are you? The full moon, every month, either stays on the same day, moves up a day, or up two days. Today's the…fifth, next month, it's on the sixth."

He gets in front of me, "What the hell does that have to do with Dem?"

"…You are such an idiot. Do you know anything about a girls' body?"

"I know enough."

"Never mind…" I walk around him.

**He's taller than you.**

_I know! It's only by an inch or so._

**Try three.**

_Buzz off!_

"Hey, Gaara, do you know where she is right now?" The blonde moron runs up next to me.

I inhale to find her sent. "Yeah, she's," I point to my right, "down the hall and in the second classroom."

"English with Kakashi, lucky her. When I had him in eighth grade he drew a bunny rabbit on crake." He grins.

"Do I even want to know? " I glance around, "I need to make it down to the basement in two minutes, see ya…" I make my way down to Ibiki's math class. Making it just in time, I take my seat in the back of the room next to a girl. The girl has chess nut hair that is in buns on either side of her head. Her eyes are brown as well. I think this is…Tenten. Even though Tenten's in eleventh grade, I'm in eleventh grade math.

**You're too smart for you own good.**

_I know what you're doing!_

…**What'm I doing?**

_You're trying to…butter me up so I'll let you go nuts tonight! Well it ain't gonna work so MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!_

…**Ooooooook? Someone had too much ice tea this morning…**

_Oh bite me!_

**Oh, me love it when you talk dirty!**

_HUH?!_

"Hey, Gaara?" Tenten whispers, "Are you ok?"

"What?" I look at her.

"You're a bit…twitchy." She raises an eyebrow.

**Because she has eyebrows.**

_……………………………………_

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm." Tenten gives me a concerned look, shrugs, then looks at the board. She's nice enough, but she truly is a tomboy, girls usually wear the skirt, but somehow she managed to be allowed to wear the pants.

After that class, it's lunch so I make my way to the dorm house thingy. In the cafeteria, I sit at a table in the back and open my sketchbook and turn to a new page. I have the lunch period they call 'B,' and the only people I know that are in this lunch from this house are Itachi, Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino, and some big dude with tanish skin, messy brown hair, and eyes that I can't see. I think his name is Zabuza.

**Who's that at the table next to you?**

I glance over…Demeter's sitting there alone and reading the black book socked book.

**Sniff, sniff, sniff PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LEMME AT HER!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!_

He whimpers.

_Stop it, you're a hundred nineteen, start acting like it!_

**I told you…I think I did anyway, that in human scale, that's old, but in my breed, I'm only considered a teen!**

_I don't care!_

**Oh come on, cub! PLEASE!**

…_Cub? I thought you were a raccoon…_

**Fine, kit!**

_And anyway, why am I a baby now?_

…**MY SCALE REMEMBER?**

I watch her as she reads and wonder why she makes me want to…mate with her…

**HA! I KNEWN SHE MADE YOU JUST AS CRAZY AS SHE MAKES ME!!!**

_Be quiet! _

She sighs and continues to read. I decide to draw her at this moment. The look in her eyes is just too priceless to let slide. She's completely lost in the pages of her book. I start drawing her.

My sixth period class is art, the art teacher is some woman with purple hair, I never really got her name. It's a free draw class, so I take out the picture of Demeter to color it. When I get to her eyes, I notice another look that I must have somehow ignored during lunch. Loneliness. It's a look that I use to see when ever I looked in a mirror. The bottom of my stomach feels like it just dropped out, she always sits alone at lunch. I also do that, but on the first day I was here, Ino offered to sit with me. I said no, but no one's even bothered to give the girl so much as a glance.

_This feeling…it's guilt, right?_

**Yeah.**

_Great._

It's after History now, Naruto comes literally bouncing over, "Hey Gaara!" He shouts.

"Do you have to be so loud?" I ask with my right eye closed.

"Yeeeeeeeees." He grins.

"Whatever…Hey, Naruto, what do you usually do on full moons?"

"Oh, I go down into the sewers in the dorm house thingamahooszy." He scratches the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, did you say the sewers?"

"Yeah."

"I am not going in a place that's full of peoples' piss, shit, or anything else that could be in a sewer." I scowl.

"Then where the hell are we supposed to go?"

"Do this building have a basement?"

"Well yeah, but the school's locked up really well. There's just no humanly way that two teenage boys could get in. Besides, you'd have to be a psycho to try to get past something that the Hokage put up." He raises an eyebrow, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"You said that you'd have to be a psycho. Apparently, you don't know me too well." I pull him into an empty classroom and close the door. I say in a hushed voice, "I have a little problem, it's called 'Blood Lust.' I get it whenever there's a large amount of blood around. And I won't settle of scavenging, I have to get it on my own. If I don't, Shukaku gets very irritating…he starts yelling. You know how some people say stuff like, 'I just want to cut his head off?' Well, when a situation like that occurs in my life, I literally want to do it. Shukaku wants to feast on their flesh and bones, then wash it all down with their blood. The worst of it is when I want to do the same. So you see, I AM a psycho."

Naruto looks a bit green in the face, "That's just sick!"

I nod, "Yes, I know…but I can't help it. Anyway, I think I'll be able to get us into the school tonight."

"Ok, but don't try to eat my face off…" He says seriously with his hand on the doorknob.

"Yeah, that's just what I want, to eat the face off of the first person that didn't spazz out because of the fluff butt in my head."

He opens the door and leaves the room, me following, then looks at me, "Fluff butt?"

"Yes, Shukaku is very…well…fat looking. He's not though, and he won't let me forget it. All of the 'fat' is really just fur and puffy stuff. That and he's a 'raccoon' so he's gotta big fluffy tail. Fluff butt."

"You're weird, and Sakura didn't--------------------MONKEY FISH PIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouts and runs away with his arms in the air.

**Did he just say monkey fish pies?**

_I…think so…_

**Sniff, sniff, sniff I smell why!**

I whirl around and see Demeter walking towards me with her head hung. Behind the limp hair that's in her face there's a firmly set frown. As far as I can see, her eyes are unblinking and looking down at the tile floor. Shukaku's purring again.

_Can you calm down, she looks upset and she doesn't need you're idiotic ness._

…**If I twitch let you find out why, can I go meanly on you after you find out? **

…_sigh fine…_

**Sweet!**

She walks around me and I put my hand on her shoulder. She stops instantly. "Demeter, is something wrong?" I whisper. Just then I see two drops of water hit the ground. "Demeter?!" Her body starts to shake and more tears hit the ground.

**Kid!**

_NOT NOW!!!_

**LISTEN TO ME!**

_WWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTT?!?!?!?!_

**Look at her hands.**

I lift one of her ice-cold hands up and look it over. _Blood_, there's blood on her fingertips. "What happened?" I calmly ask. She takes her hand out of mine and gently pushes my hand off her shoulder, then continues to walk with her head down. I run down the hall the way she came. At the end of the hall, there's a girls' bathroom.

**You can't go in there.**

_Watch me._

I push the door open and step in. The room's deserted, except for the corps sitting against the wall…HOLY CRAP!!!!!!! The body's of the girl that sits in front of Choji in Science class. Her legs are spread apart, her arms are limply between them, and her head's hung. Her whole body is bloody up, looking as if an animal of some kind attacked her. The walls and stalls are splattered with blood like she was squeezed by something.

I crouch down in front of her and lift her head up, her eyes are wide with shock and there's a stream of blood dripping out of her mouth. Some drips onto my hand, I'm tempted to lick it off. I shake my hand and leave the room, then run to find Demeter.

_It just couldn't have been! She's too timid to do something like that!_

**You're right, but from the patterns of the blood on the walls, it looked like Sand Coffin. But there was sand anywhere. And there was no smell of it.**

_Exactly!_

I see her purple hair a head of me. I run up in front of her, put my hand on her shoulders, then whisper, "What happened Demeter?" I lift her chin with my index finger and, with my other hand, brush the hair out of her face. "Tell me what happened, please." She just stares at me, crying. I slide my left hand down her right arm. When I reach her lower arm, she yelps and jerks it back. I squeeze her hand and pull the sleeve up. Under it is a nasty gash.

**That looks like some dog bit her.**

"You need to go to the nurse," I mutter, putting her sleeve back down. The whole time, she was just staring at me.

She nods and whispers, "Sinnoimia, Gaara, forsorminy eetio."

"I won't, I promise," I whisper. She walks towards the nurses' office. I knew what she said, 'please, don't tell.' She said it in Xenyrian, one of the most complicated languages out there. It's kind of an alien language. Xenyria is a dimension, known only by a few people that are crazy enough to try to study it. Xenyria is also where most demons…come…from…

_Where were you born?_

**Huh? Xenyria.**

_Oh. _

Xenyrian was the second language I learned, after English of cores. The question buzzes around in my head, how does Demeter know the language?

It's about four thirty now, I'm laying on my stomach in my room, waiting. A little later, Naruto appears at the doorway, "Come on." I nod and stand up, picking up an old rusty nail and jamming it in my pocket.

At a back entrance to the school, I put the nail in the lock hole, "Gaara, I don't think a nail's-"

"Bingo," I whisper, opening the door. We sneak in, I open a lock box thing, turn the laser lights off, then we sneak into the basement.

"Now, we just sit back and wait for the torture to begin…"

Sakura's POV

It's about seven twenty. Naruto and Gaara are somewhere screaming for a female to have sex with them. Urgh, it's kind of icky if you think about it. I'm now wearing my PJs, blue bottoms and a white tank top.

**You know, Dem probably doesn't feel too welcome here, the only people that talk to her are Haku, and Naruto as far as we know.**

_Yeah, she's alone in there tonight; she'd like my company._

I stand up and go over to the room. I'm about the knock on the door when I hear Demeter…whimpering. I press my ear to the door and hear her whisper, "They're so loud! They're begging for a mate…I-I want to…I-I can't though! ARGGGG!!!!!!" She growls. "Why did I have to go into stupid heat over the full moon?!"

_Huh?_

**She can hear them?** **How? I don't, do you?**

_If you don't, I don't._

**Creepy.**

_In a big way._

Demeter's POV

I'm sitting on my bed, dressed in black boy pajama pants and a boys' black long sleeve that my hands disappear in, gripping my head.

_AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGG!_

_**Stop fighting it, doll. Go down to them, let them mate with you!**_

_N-NO!_

_**By denying it, you are only causing yourself more discomfort.**_

_I-I can't! It's just wrong!_

_**Wrong? Oh dearie, there's nothing wrong about it. It is only natural, mating is what is done to reproduce. And, because you are in heat, you will become pregnant with on of their pups.**_

_I'm only thirteen! _

_**Why must you be so inflexible all the time?**_

_Because I-AAAAAAARRG!!!!_

_**SighI know something that will move you. One of those males is that boy you have taken a liking to.**_

_H-Haku?_

_**No, not THAT kind of liking, I mean the other type.**_

_O-other?_

_**Oh boy… The other boy you have taken a liking to.**_

_The other boy?_

_**YES THE OTHER BOY!**_

_P-please don't y-yell…_

_**I am sorry dearie, but think of whom I mean!**_

…_I've got nothing…_

_**Oh what is his name…erm…Gaara!**_

_G-Gaara?_

_**Yes, he is one of them!**_

_It...can't be…can it?_

_**I do not know, but please, go down there and show them what you are!**_

_No…I already lost control once today…I won't do it again…_

* * *

Hahaha!!!!!!!!!!!! Another chapter down! Does a funky dance! WWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!! R&R please!!! 


	8. Trust

Okie dokie, I had fun with that last chapter…Anyway, here is this one. Don't shoot me! I know it took me forever!

Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters are NOT, NOT, NOT, NOT mine. If it were…Gaara would have LOTS off flashbacks!!!

* * *

Trust

Tsunade's POV

Some annoying idiot is shaking me awake. I moan, "What do you want?" while opening my eyes. My room is in the house 'F' in one of the towers. I'm about to punch the person, "GO AWAY!" I shout.

"Lady Tsunade, we have a problem," It sounds like Kurenai.

"You're damn right there's a problem, I'm not asleep! What do you want?!" I snarl, turning on my light. Kurenai's standing there in a red bathrobe and white pajamas, looking worried. "What, did I miss something?"

"Come with me please," She turns and waits at the door. I follow her out then to the main school building. At one of the side entrances Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Anko, and Ibiki are standing there. "The door was picked open, and the laser wires have been deactivated. There's a team of AMBUs in the school. And…there's this screaming coming from the basement."

"The screams are from those two boys, Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara Sabaku. It's a full moon so their demons want to mate. As for the security, the redhead is not like Naruto, he's much smarter than that. I haven't seen a boy with a mind like that since Itachi Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara. He doesn't surpass them, but he is a close second." Orochimaru explains.

I stare at him, "Alright, what about the AMBUs, what're they doing in there?"

"Well, I was doing my nightly check of 'F' house. One girl, Amari, wasn't there. Her roommate said, after class, she went to the bathroom. After that, she didn't see her again. I went into the school and looked in every girls room…I found her dead in one." Kurenai hangs her head.

"What?! So you called them in to see who did it?"

"Yes. But it's not a who, it's more of a what. The body looked like some animal found her and was mad."

"Should we ring the alarm?" Jiraiya asks.

"No, if we do that, all the students will panic. The AMBU blackops (SP) are the best, they'll be able to figure out what killed her."

Just then, four people in masks appear, the leader states, "Lady Tsunade, the girls' body…we can't figure out what attacked her."

I sigh, "Well, just get the body out of there. If there're anymore attacks, we'll do further investigation…"

Gaara's POV

I think it's about seven, that's usually when Shukaku's hornyness shrivels and goes away. I'm in the basement still, balancing on the balls of my bare feet with my arms in between my legs. I'm panting and sweat is still dripping off me. Thru out the coarse of the night, I've stripped off just about everything, except my boxers. Naruto's a different story…he's completely naked…He's sitting with his back against the wall and, to my discomfort, facing me.

"Hey…Gaara…you ok?" He asks.

I don't even look at him, "I'd be better if you'd put your shorts back on…"

Naruto laughs nervously, "Heh, can't, I'm still sweating too much."

I lower my head and shake it. "Did you…hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"The whimpers…it…sounded like a girl. She was whimpering all night…"

"I……now that I think about it…I do vaguely remember hearing a girl crying…but it sounded like it was kind of far away."

"It sounded to me like she was right next to me, or at least in the same room…" I glance over at Naruto's face; he's got a confused look.

"Ok, whatever…Jeez, you really are thin, even your arms. You're almost a skeleton!"

"I skeleton that was put thru a shredder. Naruto, don't you feel awkward?"

**POP TART!**

_I'm not even gonna ask…_

"Why would I?"

"For crying out loud! You're completely nude in front of someone that's not related to you!!!"

"Hm, maybe a little, but in a way you're my cousin, because of Fox and Shukaku."

"Yes, I know that, but only a little?! What is WRONG with you?!?!"

"I don't know, it doesn't really bother me that much. I have more confidence than you I guess."

"Do I even want to know what you mean by that?"

"You are so clueless…"

I shift to sitting, "You know why."

"Right…" I hear him putting his shorts back on. "Uh, Gaara?"

I glance at the now decent Naruto, "Hm?"

"After full moons before, what did…he do?"

"Um…physically, mentally and sexually abuse me. But Naruto, what did you used to do?"

"I had my own room, and the girls in the orphanage were allllllllllll the way in another building." He starts getting his pants back on. "You should get dressed, we have to get back to the dorm before more students get into the school."

"Right…" I stand up and look around for my own pants, instead I find Naruto's shirt, "Here," I toss it to him.

"Thanks, here," He throws my own shirt.

When both of us are full dressed in what we had on yesterday, Naruto's on jeans and ORANGE T-shirt and me in black cargos and a black emo style shirt. "Gaara, do you have any clothes that aren't black?"

"I did…but then my Father ripped them up…I don't have that much clothes Naruto."

"Oh…" He says in a small voice. He runs up the steps and presses his ear against the door. "Coast is clear, come on." He pushes the door open and I come up the steps behind him.

When we're out and walking to the dorm castle, that's what I'll call it, Sakura comes running out, "Hey, glad to see you two are ok. I have something strange the tell you."

"Sasuke Uchiha's pregnant?!" Naruto asks stupidly.

Sakura stares at him, "Nnnnnnno, Demeter was up most of the night crying and whimpering. Somewhere along the line, I heard her say something that had to do with you guys."

"How could she have possibly heard us? We were in the basement of another building while she was in one of the top floors of a separate place?" I ask, scratching the back of my neck.

"I don't know, but…Hope you guys get some sleep…even though tomorrow's Saturday." She smiles and runs to the school.

"To cha she's a demon," Naruto whispers as we continue.

"I'm still not convinced. Maybe she just has really good hearing…it's not like we're quiet while we're down there."

"But you were the one that said how could she hear us! She came from the same village as you, right?"

"I know what you're gonna say, no I've never heard anything about another demon in the village!" We go into the dorm castle. "I don't thing she's one, Fox was sealed inside you because it was terrorizing the Leaf Village and you were the most recently born child. Shukaku was sealed inside me seven months before I was born because my father wanted an ultimate weapon for his use and the other two that he tried died because their bodies where too old and he wanted to see if he gave my body time to develop around the Shukaku and-"

"DAMN IT MAN, BREATH!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouts, smacking me on the head. I had said mostly that WHOLE paragraph in one breathe.

I inhale then continue, "Anyway, what would her reason for the demon be? Lord Kazekage had one weapon, what would he need with two?"

"Think, where do babies come from?"

"A female and a---Oh…duh…But still Naruto, I was declared a failed experiment when I was six years old, she's roughly two years younger than us, so-"

"It doesn't matter, you're just denying that she's one of us!" Naruto shouts as we walk up to our rooms.

"Maybe I am, but still. She's too shy to be one. Naruto, you're a bubble head, all you do is talk, and once I feel comfortable enough around a certain person, I'm not the most talkative, but I do talk. Demeter's just…mute, she hardly ever talks."

"Fine, whatever…Hey, are you ok? You're still sweating and it's kind of cold in here."

"Huh?" The blonde's right, I am sweating…" Oh. I reeeeaaaaallllly need to…ya know…go," My face heats up.

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice." He chuckles.

"Oh shut up." When we're up on our floor, he goes into his room while I rush into the bathroom and into a stall. When I'm done…empting I notice that one of the showers is on.

**That can't be right, everyone's in class by now.**

_Hm…_

I'm now about to investigate when the water turns off and someone steps out of the shower area in a deep blue bathrobe.

_I hate you!_

Demeter stares at me with her eyes wide, she squeaks out, "G-Gaara!" then grips the top of the robe shut and screams. I'm frozen. She runs back into the shower area. I just stare at the spot she was at, gulp, then run out.

In my room-SHUKAKU! WHAT ARE YOU BEING STUPID…er…ABOUT?!

**Kid, did you notice what was on the sink?**

_Um…_

I think back.

_Yeah, it looked like a kunai with blood on it._

**Right, the blood was kind of fresh, and it was Demeter's.**

_What? She cut herself?_

**Looks like it.**

My legs move at their own accord, leading me back inside the bathroom. I enter the shower place and the small purple haired girl is hugging her knees and crying. She sobs, "W-why does he h-have to be l-like every other b-boy? T-the p-peeping T-tom!"

I go down on my knees in front of her, "I wasn't trying to peep. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

At the sound of my voice, she jerks up and looks at, "G-get away, y-you p-pervert you!"

"You said it yourself the other night, I'm not a pervert. And besides, your whole body is covered and I wasn't trying to sneak a peek at you." I say in the most soothing voice a psychotic demon nut job I can muster.

It must have been good enough for her. She looks at me, almost as though her eyes are looking into my soul.

_When did I get this mushy?_

"I g-guess you're r-right," She shifts to sitting on her knees then looks at the floor. "I h-have this image engrained in my head that boys a-are nothing b-but scrum that you find on the bottom of your shoe. I-I also have a hard time trusting p-people."

I can't help but to smirk, "First of all, not all boys are like that, second of all…I know the feeling," She looks back at me, "The feeling of not being able to trust anyone but myself…"

"You seem to be over that, you t-trust Naruto correct?"

"Well, yeah…Demeter, do…do you trust me?" The question honestly popped out of nowhere, but I do really wanna know.

She thinks for a moment, the hesitatedly answers, "Y-yes, I d-do trust you." I suddenly get an odd warm feeling in my stomach.

_Well, that was just a cheesy explanation…_

"Do you trust me enough…to tell me what happened yesterday? Don't try to lie, it know you killed that girl. So why?"

She sighs, "All right, b-but only if you promise not to t-tell anyone."

"I won't."

She nods, "Y-yesterday, after class, I was in that hall way when the girl, Amari I think, c-came up to me. S-she called me a f-freak because of my hair and eyes and said that I should just go back w-where I came from. She pulled me into the b-bathroom and was about t-to punch me when…I lost control of my c-chakra. You see, my chakra control is h-horrible, and it's too strong for me t-to handle sometimes. The girl didn't stand a c-chance…"

Half of what she said was a lie, but the other half wasn't. She's a demon, no doubt about it now. She lost control of whatever demon she has and it killed Amari. But I am satisfied with what she told me, and I won't pester her with any more questions. "All right, why don't you go back to your dorm and get dressed, you've gotta be freezing in that."

She nods and stands up, I do so too. When we're out if the shower area, she turns and asks me, "G-Gaara? What _were_ you doing in here anyway? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Uh…well…you see…" I scratch the back of my head and say in a small voice, "I kinda had to…pee really bad…so yeah…"

She giggles, "Nice."

"Oh be quiet."

She turns and leaves. I loose balance and grip the sink for support.

_Oh God, that took all of my will power to not jump on her! _

**_HA!_**

_YOU'RE THE MORRRON THAT MAKES ME LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**I know! But doesn't she smmmeeeeel mouth watering?**

_Yes…I MEAN NO! I mean…I don't know anymore!!!_

**Hehehe.**

When I regain my state of proper mind, I stand up strait and go to my room. Sitting on my bed, I wonder aloud, "Why did she cut herself? Is what ever the demon is that bad?"

_Which of the females would have been the worse to posses?_

**Well, they all were annoying as hell…Bob-Cat always spoke in non understandable metaphors, Husky never made any damn sense, and then Wolf. Ah ****Wolf…she was hott as hell! Her boobs were like Tsunade's! **

_I didn't ask how she looked; I asked what was she like!_

**Oh, right…you didn't want to get her mad, she had this one special jutsu that let her screw with a person's internal organs. Not only that, but she was a charmer. Basically, what she did was she'd dance around moving her body in ways that you wouldn't think possible. She also sang while she danced, this weird pink mist would come out of her mouth that would make a guy drool and, when she snapped her fingers, then knocked out for who knows how long.**

_Hm… was she ever like Demeter?_

**When she was younger, yeah, no one really knew how powerful she was until she was about your age, fifteen on the verge of sixteen.**

_All right, now, did she look like her?_

**Yep, but her right eye was the color of mine…or yours, same thing…and her left one was purple. Her hair also had blood red highlights.**

_She has the Wolf, it's gotta be her._

**Yeah.**

I pull my clothes off; so I'm only in my shorts, and then crawl under the blankets and TRY to sleep.

* * *

I'm not sure what time it is, but I must have managed to get a good amount of sleep. Sakura is sitting at her white desk doing homework. "Hey sleepy head," She smiles when she notices I'm awake. "You feel better from last night?"

"Yeah, whatever…" I mutter, sitting up.

Her eyes widen, "Whoa, Naruto wasn't kidding when he said you were banged up and like a living skeleton!"

"I know…get off my back," I grumble. I get out of bed and pull out random pajama clothes, then head for the bathroom.

When I'm done in the shower, I'm dressed in black pajama pants and a black long sleeve. Naruto comes in, "Hey, you ok?"

"Hm? Yeah fine, I should be asking you, you were in the room with the girl that's in heat."

"Urg! Don't even get me started! He started barking again! HE'S A LUNATIC!!!!!!" Naruto shouts.

"You have nothing to complain about, at least yours doesn't shout POP TART FOR NO REASON!"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ok?" Naruto raises and eyebrow, don't you start with me!!!

**Oh I wasn't going to do that!**

_Oh yes you were!_

**Nu-Uh!**

_Uh-huh!_

**Nu-Uh!**

_Uh-huh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Are you ok?" Naruto asks.

"Do not interrupt me while I'm fighting with Shukaku!"

**Nu-Uh!**

_Uh-huh!!!_

**Nu-Uh!**

_Nu-Uh!_

**Uh-huh and that's final young man!**

_Ok, works for me!_

**Wait…Oh not again…when was the last time you did that to me?**

_Uh…during distemperitus._

**Oh yeah, when you were thirteen. **

"Ok, I'm done fighting with the wing nut." I sigh, "Naruto, you were right, she is a demon, I think it's the Wolf."

"HA! Told cha! Now the only question is, which one of us is gonna screw her?"

"Who said anything about that?!" I snarl.

"Well," He shrugs, "each month is only going to get worse for us to hold back, so one of us has to. I say it should be you, I'm still trying to win the eye of Ino."

I stare at him, frowning. I leave the room then hear crying.

_Flash back, no doubt._

I enter Naruto and Demeter's room, she's one her bed crying. I sit down next to her, "Flash back?" I ask in a low voice.

She looks up, nods slightly then throws her arms around my mid torso and cries into my chest.

* * *

A long wait of a little amount…sorry people, it's been really hectic. What with the hundo and school starting back up in a little while, urg…Please R&R 


	9. Sibling Knowledge

Ok, chapter 8. Over 1000 hits! I know it's not the best number, but hey, this is my first REAL story. And school's back so it's gonna be harder for me to update, but I'll be as fast as I can.

Disclaimer: Naruto, NOTS mine!

* * *

Sibling Knowledge

Gaara's POV (_No, really?_ **Shut up! **_NO!_)

On Monday, it'll be two weeks since I got to this school. It's Saturday morning; the last few gym classes haven't gone over so well. You see, I'm really stubborn and I won't change into the uniform. Guy doesn't like that. The last time I had gym, which was yesterday, I didn't change again. Guy called me into his office and said if I didn't change in the next five minutes, he was calling my family. Well, I didn't. He called the number that was in my 'file,' which was Temari's cell phone. Now my sister's probably on the train or whatever for a 'conference' about my non-cooperation.

**Kid-**

_I have a name…_

**Whatever, I'll call you Toady if I want to! Anyway, she'll be really pissed at you.**

_Yeah well, she should know that I don't want other people knowing about the beating and stuff._

**Alright, whatever Toady.**

_Don't call me that._

After that little incident with Demeter, she's gotta a lot closer with me, not in the way Shukaku wants but good enough for me. To be honest, every time I'm around her, I get this weird feeling in my stomach. To put it simply, I feel like I'm going to be sick…but in a good way.

**Singsong Clueless!**

And I know he knows what it is, but he's such a butt face and he won't tell me. As for Demeter, she doesn't stutter that much when she's around me, in fact she only stutters every once and a while when she's with me. I think she feels at ease with me, because when she's with Naruto or any other boy, even Haku, she stutters. Naruto has done some digging, instead of doing homework, and has found out that the Wolf's makings are two black dots under the corners of the eyes. Demeter doesn't have them, but I think she has a cloak jutsu on to hind them…and maybe something else.

Sakura brought Demeter into her little group of girls, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. Dem's ok with them, but she does stutter more than she does with me. I think the reason she's so nervous around members of the male species is because something's happened to her. I'm getting the idea that she's been rapped. But I'm not dumb enough to ask.

She kind of clings to me, it's not like she's literally grabbing my arm and saying 'mine' but she always wants to be near me. I don't mind, I like her company. Unlike with Naruto, who doesn't shut up, she doesn't talk much. I don't talk much either, but it doesn't really matter.

I'm in the dorm lounge at eight in the morning, just sitting and staring blankly into space. Last Saturday. I discovered that most people don't wake up until noon, so I'm alone. My arm is on the armrest and my head's in my hand. The scent of green apple fills me; I look up and see Demeter entering the room. She's already dressed, again in boy clothes. Black cargos and one of those black shirts with the holes for the thumbs. She's bare foot.

**Almost the same as what you're wearing, but you've gotta hoodie.**

_Go jump in a hole._

**If I do that, you're coming with you.**

She looks up at me and gives me a small smile, "Morning, I forgot you get up just as early as I do."

I nod, "Yeah." A question pops into my head. "Come here."

She obediently comes and sits next to me. I get out of my old position and scratch the back of my head, "Why do you always wear boys' clothes?"

Demeter blinks, "Well, I've told you before I have two brothers, one nineteen and the other twenty, and I get all their old clothes. My d-dad doesn't even bother to get me new clothes. I don't really mind wearing the old stuff anyway, and I like baggier stuff." She shrugs, "I'm a weird girl."

**I don't think you're weird, babe!**

_Oh god…_

She's always saying that she's weird, she hates shopping, she was never interested in pink or bright colors, and the whole fantasy princess thing that little girls have just passed right over her. "How many times do I have to tell you? You're not weird, just because you prefer worn old things doesn't make you weird."

She looks at me, "But how many girls-"

"Ahh! Stop it! You aren't weird, you're just different!" I put my hands on her shoulders. Her face turns red, like it always does when I touch her, and she gulps.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a shadow of something move slightly, as if it was going to attack me. I turn my head and look at it, it stays still.

**Interesting…I didn't even think that Wolf would do that.**

_Hm?_

**Must you be so moronic? If Wolf is the one, which the evidence is leading to more and more, she would not doubt recognize your features. What I mean is, she'd see the blood red hair, the rings, and the aqua eyes and know immediately that I was in you.**

_How does that matter, what did you mean 'didn't even think that Wolf would do that?'_

**You know how I make the sand protect you? She can do the same with shadows; I didn't think that she'd try to attack you.**

_But…oh never mind._

"Gaara? Are you ok?" She asks, tilting her head.

"Huh, what? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," I mutter, letting go of her shoulders and turning red as well. She giggles. I grin, "Shut up," then playfully push her back.

She gives me her smart-ass look and says, "No, I don't think I will."

I slide down the floor and sit with my knees up and my back against the couch. "I didn't ask you, I told you to."

I look up at her; she turns her head sharply while flipping her hair, "Pff, whatever." I give her my smart-ass look. She crawls off the couch and sits on her knees in front of me. She rests her elbows on my knees and puts her chin on her overlapping hands and looks at me, "You're not the boss of me anyway."

"I never said I was, but it's not hard to manipulate you."

"Was that a sexual comment?"

"Of cores not, do I seem like the type of guy that only thinks about sex?"

"Hmmmmmmmmm maybe," She whispers.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I ask, raising an un-existing eyebrow with a smirk. She sticks her tongue out at me. "Hey, that's not very nice."

"Who said I was nice?" She giggles.

I push her arms off me, turn her around, then pull her in-between my legs and wrap my arms around her. "Well, you're nice enough to let me do this." I feel her turning red as I do the same.

'U-uh…" She squeaks. She squirms and turns so my hands are on her back. Our noses are very close to touching. She moves then snuggles up on my chest. Now it's my turn to gulp.

**She's so cute! You can have you way with her easily!**

_NO! She's my friend!_

**Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

I lift her chin and kiss her forehead. Her face turns beet red and mine does too. We stare at each other. A harsh female voice interrupts the moment, "Hey, maggots! Break it up!" We both jump and look at the owner of the voice. The women has purple hair that's in a high ponytail, her eyes are like a honeyish color. She's wearing a gray surfing suit and a tan long jacket over it. This is Anko; she's the dorm adviser and the girls' gym teacher.

Standing next to her is a boy, he looks at least nineteen. His hair is a caramel color and neatly done. His eyes are like glass that's been tinted with the color navy. Around his head is a Sand Village headband and his mouth is wide open. His skin is tanned and he's wearing a short sleeve blue shirt and jeans. All together, the boy looks like a strait 'A' student.

I hear Demeter whisper, "Kotonashi."

_Who?_

**That must be one of her brothers.**

"Demeter, what're you doing? Who the heck is he?" The boy asks, sounding angry.

"K-kotonashi, I-I…u-um…h-he's…erm…" She's shaking violently.

"Get over here this instant!" He roars. She nods and rushes over. He places a hand on her shoulder then glares at me. I glare back, causing his eyes to widen. He mouths, "Not you."

I evilly grin and slightly nod. He ushers Demeter away, Anko following. I lean back and sigh.

_Someone else who hates me…_

**He'll tell her what you are!**

_I know…she'll be afraid of me then…_

I stay in this position for a while.

Sometime later, I hear footsteps. Standing in the archway is Guy and behind him is my sister wearing a light purple dress that goes to mid-thigh, fishnet stockings, and a red obi. Her headband is around her neck like usual. Her four blonde ponytails look a little looser than she normally wears them. Her inky green eyes say, 'you're. Dead. Meat.' I sigh then stand up.

We're about half way to Guys' office; Temari bends down and hisses in my ear, "When we're done here, you are sooooo dead!" I glance up at her. In his office, Guy's sitting behind his desk and Temari and I are on the other side. She's sitting up strait his her hands in her lap; I'm slumped with my arms crossed over my chest.

The bushy browed teacher looks at Temari, "I don't mean to sound rude, but I thought young Gaara's mother would be…older."

A muscle in Temari's jaw throbs, meaning she's angry, "I am not his mother, I'm his sister!"

"Oh! I'm very sorry, my mistake! Um, were one of you adopted?" Guy asks.

I sigh, "You fool, you better shut up before you get a lump the size of a coconut on your head."

"Oh, never mind. Urm…Miss Sabaku, your…brother here has been being very stubborn and un-cooperative. He won't change into the gym uniform, which he must in order to participate in class. I've tried to coax him into change in one of the stalls but he just refuses to. Do you have any idea why?"

She nods, "Gaara has always been very modest. He has never liked wearing shorts or short sleeves. You see that he's very pale, and he's thin as well, probably thinner than a tenth grade boy should be."

_Yeah, I have noodle arms, what of it._

"Well, if he muscled up some, he wouldn't have that thinness problem. And if you didn't like the shorts and what not, why didn't you just say so?" He pulls out a box and takes out a pair of red sweat pants and a white sweatshirt with the Leaf symbol in red on it. "Is this better?" He asks, tossing them to me.

"Yeah, much," I mumble.

"And if you want to, you can change in a stall." He smiles goofily. I nod. "Now, his gym grade is very low, he's only got a thirty two. He'll need to take extra gym classes. How's…Sundays at ten a.m.?"

"Fine by me." I mumble again.

"Good, that's all."

I when back to my dorm room and tossed the new uniform on my bed. Temari told me to meet her at the creek.

At the creek, my sister's sitting on a rock waiting for me. When she notices me, she beckons me over. I come over and sit on the lower rock next to her. "What do you want?" I mutter.

She sighs, "Why didn't you just tell that Guy…guy that you couldn't wear the uniform?"

"Because I'm a stupid moron that should be dead," I whisper.

She hits me in the head, "Don't say that damn it! You shouldn't be dead and you aren't a stupid moron. Father hates you and that's why he's screamed that at you so much. It's not true!"

"Whatever…"

"Oh Gaara…Anyway…other than gym, how're the other classes going?" Temari changes the subject.

"Fine I guess, everything's too easy. I'm in fucking eleventh grade math!"

"You're too smart for your own good, kid." She smiles.

"Well that makes one of us that thinks that."

She sighs and ruffles my hair, "Oh, you're pain sometimes, you know that?"

"I try my hardest."

"God…How was the full moon? What did you end up having to do?"

"Well, it turns out that," I drop to a low voice, "I'm not the only demon at this school. There's another, Naruto Uzumaki. He has the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside him. The Nine Tailed Fox is Shukaku's cousin, which is pretty damn weird and ironic."

"I've heard about that, the Fox was put in that kid when he was just born." Temari nods.

"Yeah, anyway we ended up in the basement of the school." I look up at her.

She blinks.

(A/N: HATE THESE! This will be sang like the original Oompa-Loompa (not mine!) song) **Pop tart, pot tart, poppety tart! Pop tart, pop tart, pop pop pop tart. Pop pop tart, pop poppety tart, tart tart pop, pop pop pop tart-**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!?!?!" I shout instead of think. I slam my hands over my mouth.

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice." Temari rollsher eyes, "What was he doing?"

"Singing the pop tart song…" I grumble.

She holds back her laughter by covering her mouth.

"He's insane…either that or he's on crake…"

"Oh God," She snickers. We go silent for a while. Temari grins, "Hey baby brother," she says in a singsong way.

"Hey what?" I respond in a monotone.

She giggles, "Any girls?"

I, for one, don't really see any humor in that, "What do you mean? There're girls at the school if that's what you're talking about."

"That's not what I mean, any 'special' girls?"

I stare at her, tilting my head. "Special girls? Huh?"

She aggravatedly sighs, "I forgot how lost from the normal teen-age world you were. I mean any girls you like!"

"Still not following here."

She closes her eyes and pinches the spot between her eyebrows. "Lemme put it this way, any girls that Shukaku gets all loopier over?"

"Oh, why didn't you just say that in the first place? Yeah, there's one. But whenever I'm around her, I kind of feel like I'm going to be sick, but it's in a good way…that's the best I can put it."

Temari giggles, "Baby brother, I think you have your first crush. That's great!" She jumps down to the rock I'm on and hugs me.

_Oh great, she's in sister mode._

**Pop pop-**

_NO MORE!_

**Want me to sing it with fish wheels instead?**

_What's a fish wheel?_

**I have no idea.**

"Temari, you're hugging me, can you please stop it?" I mutter.

"Sorry," She lets me go. "So what does this girl look like?"

I sigh, "Elbow length purple hair, two different colored eyes, and-"

"Wait," She holds out a hand for me to stop, "what's her name?"

"Demeter Ice, why?"

"Oh boy…I didn't know she was going to be here too…" Temari sounds worried.

"What?"

"Gaara, you do know that…well…she's-"

"Like me? Has a demon? Yeah, me and Naruto figured that out when her 'monthly visitor' came. Both the Nine Tailed Fox and Shukaku were going crazy for her; I probable almost rapped her three or four times. What's the big deal?"

"There's nothing wrong with her, in fact I think she'd be perfect for you, but it's her older brother, Kotonashi. He's extremely over protective of her. And he really hates you. Not only that, but he's always kind of been my 'rival.' He's a year older than me, and he was always the top of his class, so was i. I was always beating his records and stuff, so he doesn't like me either. As for her other brother, Iyou, he was my best friend until our junior year. We'd been dating since freshman year, and he broke up with me real suddenly, so I hate HIS guts. It's amazing how much we don't get along with out father's closest friends' sons."

I jerk my head, cracking my neck, and stare at her, "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, Lord Kazekage's closest friend is Rokku, Demeter's father. Weird huh?"

"Yeah…how do you know about her demon when I was never informed about it?"

"Well, most of the village doesn't even know. She's more like the secret one."

"She would have been in my school at least once before, why have I never seen her?"

"There're six schools in Suna, one private and five public. She must have gone to another public one than you did, she wasn't at the private one." She giggles again, "Have you giggle kissed her?"

My face turns red, "W-what?"

"You know, on the lips?"

"Oh, no…LEAVE ME ALONE WOMAN!"

She laughs and ruffles my hair again.

* * *

I finished this in one day! WOOT!!! Please R&R!!! 


	10. Ghosts

Dances I'm so happy! This chapter's gonna be fun! A little warning, this chapter'll have a bit of Tem/Sas. I know, I'm a nut!

Disclaimer: Naruto and basically everything in this story isn't mine!

* * *

Ghosts 

Gaara's POV

I'm walking back to the school, Temari's next to me. "Hey, raccoon," Yeah, that's the nickname my sister gave me, it used to be panda but now, to my pleasure, it's not.

"Hm?" I look at her.

"I'm just guessing, but is Naruto your roommate?"

"Urm…no…" I scratch the back of my head.

"Then who is?"

"Sakura…" I mutter.

"Ok, either that's a girl or it's a gender confused boy." She grabs the back of my hoodie and pulls me around. "Which is it?"

"It's a…girl…"

"They put a boy with a girl?! What the hell is that?!"

"Naruto's with Demeter…and it's a long story as to why that is." I try to get her hand off my hoodie.

"Oh God! At least you're not the perverted type of guy, and I'm not letting go." She smirks.

I glare at her, "Fine, be that way!" I pull my arms out of the sleeves and pull the hoodie off. Under it is a black hand-me-down long sleeve with a white wolf with red eyes on it.

"Ooo, cleaver. But, my dear baby brother, you have just made yourself more vulnerable." My sister grins.

"More vulnerable to what?" I cock my head.

"To this," She starts to tickle my stomach.

"Hey……STOP……IT!" I shout between laughs. One if my many problems, I'm extremely ticklish.

"No," She giggles as I fall to the grass. She continues to tickle me.

An unknown deep voice questions, "Temari?"

"Huh?" She says, stopping and looking up. I take a breath, whip a tear out of my eye, and look up to see a guy, maybe two years older than Temari. His hair is a little lighter than mine and he has light black eye liner, his eyes are a pale brown. He's wearing strait black jeans and a loosely fitting gray T-shirt. "Oh my God, is that really you?" She exclaims then jumps up and stands in front of him. "Oh my God, it IS you!" She smiles then throws her arms around the guys neck.

"Jeez Temari, I haven't seen you since you were twelve!" He smiles, returning the hug.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HUGGING MY SISTER!?!?!" I shout, feeling Shukaku rearing his ugly head.

**I'm not ugly! I'm fluffy and cute!**

_Whatever!_

"Oh! Right," Temari lets go of the stranger and smiles, "this is Sasori, I've known him since is was like…three. And Sasori, this is my other little brother, Gaara."

"Isn't he the holder of that fluff ass Shukaku?" The guy that I-don't-like-because-he-had-his-hands-on-my-big-sister's-ass says.

"Yeah, he is. But that doesn't matter! What are you doing here anyway?" Temari asks.

"Collage, I take it you're here for something with the kid." Sasori points at me with the underside of his finger pointing up.

"Mhm, he's stubborn so it has to do with one of the little brats' classes." She comes back over to me and says, "Go back to school, ok?"

"Fine." I grumble, standing up and putting my hoodie back on. I glare at the guy then head back on my own.

_I don't like that guy…_

**Neither do I, but he was the best puppet master in all of the Land of Wind.**

_I care why?_

**I don't know, just saying.**

You know how old he is? I think he's twenty-one. 

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr._

In my metal ranting, I ended up walking in a circle; I'm back to where Temari tickle attacked me. Temari and Sasori are still there, but they aren't reminiscing about the past, oh no! Temari's up against a tree and Sasori's arms are wrapped around her middle while her arms are around his neck. Their lips are locked together.

I feel my jaw drop. I want to shout 'HEY, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!!' but my voice box isn't responding.

_WHAT'D I DO?!_

**Nothing you little fool, leave 'em alone. Temari doesn't want her little brother to interrupt her making out.**

_But…but…_

**NO, just leave.**

_Oh fine…_

I turn around and silently run the other way. I run into someone, of cores. This time, I'm not face down in Demeter's breasts; instead I'm just face to face with her. "I've really got to stop running into you like this." I feel my face heating up.

"Yeah," She also turns red.

**She doesn't smell scared of you, if Kotonashi DID tell her, she must be disregarding it.**

I get up then help her up. "Thanks, what were you running from?" She asks, walking over to the water's edge. The creek opens up a lot from the icky spot. She turns to the side and looks at me, her hair sweeping over her face.

"I saw something I really wish I hadn't." I stand in front of her.

She looks raises an eyebrow, "What did you see?"

"I saw my sister making out with some guy that I don't know."

"Ew, that's something no one wants to walk in on." She slightly grins.

"Be quiet," I knock her on the head playfully.

She smiles and winks. Her braces must have been changed, now they're red and purple. I turn and face the creek, crossing my arms. "When did you get the new colors?"

"Huh? Oh, Wednesday. Now my teeth hurt a little, but I'll get used to them." She's watching the water too. "Uh, Gaara?"

I look at her, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for what my stupid brother did. He's over protective and didn't want me to get real close to any boys. He saw what you did." Our eyes meet.

I remember that kissed her forehead, "Oh, it's fine. I'm used to people glare daggers at me."

"You would be with the Shukaku—OOPS!" She slams her hands over her mouth. Her eyes are full of fear.

_Knew that was coming._

"I-I didn't m-mean t-to…P-please—"

I cut her off, "I won't kill you if that's what you were going to ask me not to do."

"No…I was going to ask you not to be mad at me. I didn't mean for that to blurt out so loudly. If you think I'm going to be scared off just because you have a demon inside you, you're wrong. I may look like I'm afraid of my own shadow, but I'm a lot braver than I act and look." She sounds convincing, so I'm happy.

"Good, I'm tired of people being afraid of me because of fluff butt in my head."

She giggles, "Fluff butt?"

"Yes, he has a very fluffy tail so I sometimes call him fluff butt."

Demeter giggles again, "You're so weird."

"Shut up, you're not normal either!" I smirk at her.

"I never said I was," She puts her hands behind her back and rocks on the balls of her feet. "I'm just as weird, I call baby ants eenymiers." (Pronounced ee-knee-my-ers)

"Well that's interesting." I turn to her, cup her chin and whisper, "So you're not afraid of me because of Shukaku?"

"Of cores not. Why would I be? Everyone thinks that Shukaku's a bloodthirsty beast, but that's stereotypical. He has a humanoid form and only gets all evil and what not when someone angers him, right?"

"Yeah, how did you-" She puts a finger on my lips to silence me.

"It doesn't matter, Gaara. Don't worry about it." She whispers as her cheeks tint red.

I nod and she removes her finger. She turns and faces the creek again. We stay silent for a while. I sigh, "What did Anko want?"

"Oh, that," She looks at me, "I'm very stubborn, and I don't like the girls' gym uniform. The uniform is short shorts and a tank top. That's far too revealing for my taste. Anko offered for me to wear the boys' uniform, still too much skin showing. So I'm stuck in sweat pants and a sweatshirt. Not only that, but I have to take extra gym classes every Sunday at ten in the morning with the gym teacher you have! Anko is too lazy to wake up that early on a Sunday morning!!!" The girls' teeth are clenched and her chest is heaving.

"Whoa, calm down psycho girl. You won't be the only one in that extra class, I'm stuck in it too." I chuckle at her sudden out burst. Demeter is sometimes like a volcano, you never know when she's gonna go insane. It's actually pretty funny when she does, because she's normally quiet except when she's around me.

"You are? Why? I thought boys loved gym." She raises an eyebrow.

"I don't, I've always hated exercise. It's a wonder that I'm not another Choji. And you also won't be the only person with the sweat suit, I've got it too."

"Again, why?"

I click my tongue.

_Should I tell her?_

**Hey, she knows about me, why not?**

I sigh, "If you really want to know, I'm kind of under weight by a lot. Not only that, but I've got a lot of scars and all kinds of shit like that on my arms, legs, stomach, chest, and back. It's not that I'm accident-prone. I was…abused, physically, mentally, and…sexually," I whispered that last part. I look up at Demeter, her eyes are closed and tears are coming out of them. "Hey, why are you crying?" I ask, lifting her chin again. She turns her head away from me. "What's wrong?"

_**You are such a foolish boy…**_

A new voice whispers in my head. It's a female, and she has a slight German accent.

_Who're you?_

No answer.

_That was weird…_

"Demeter, what's wrong?" I whisper while turning her head towards me. "Please tell me."

She opens her eyes, "It's nothing," She whispers in a surprisingly steady voice. With the back of my hand, I caress her cheek. Her face heats up and looks like my hair does. She faints, I catch her.

_Whoa boy…Help me out here!_

**Take her under a tree, in the shade.**

_Uhh, right._

I move my one arm so it's about at her shoulder blades, then I slide my other arm under her knees. I lift her up with great ease.

_She's light…too light…_

Demeter's POV

_Moan W-where am I? W-what happened?_

_**You passed out dearie.**_

_Oh…_

My eyes are closed; the smell of grass is all around me. There's two more smells, one is the smell of a weeping willow, the other is a males' scent. But not just any male, it was Gaara's. I slowly open my eyes; I'm in the shade. I slowly sit up. "Glad to see you're finally awake." Gaara's voice fills my ears.

I turn my head and see him sitting against the tree trunk, "How long was I out?"

"Hm," He shrugs, "a good two hours, what happened to you?"

Gaara's POV

"Well," She begins, "I guess…I just pasted out from lack of sleep…"

"What? Naruto told me you go to bed every night, what do you mean 'lack of sleep?'" I ask, a little harsher than I intended.

Demeter doesn't cringe, but she moves to hugging her knees, "Just because I lay in bed doesn't mean I'm asleep."

"But why not?"

She looks at me, "Let's just say I have…nightmares…really bad nightmares. They're so bad that I can't even bare to fall asleep and have one of those horrible videos playing in my mind."

"So have you slept once since you've been here?" I ask. I think Temari was right, I think I do have a…crush on her because I'm truly concerned about her.

"The last good nights sleep I've had was in late October, and that was only from passing out…" She looks at me. "You don't get much sleep either, right?"

"Yes, but my reason is because Shukaku doesn't shut up at night. Either that or I get flashbacks that wake me up." I stand up, and then sit down on my knees next to her, putting my hand on her back. "But what do you mean by nightmares?"

"Well, sometimes there are beasts in there that make Shukaku looks like a fluffy little rabbit. Or other times, they're just really odd. The nightmares are like things that…people in psycho wards think of…sometimes I think I should be in one of those farms (1) in the happy room with a strait jacket on."

You and me both…"Demeter, you aren't crazy like that. You're not mentally ill, if either of us has to be in that place, it should be me."

_Great, now I just scared her right?_

**Maaaaaaaybe.**

"You're not nuts, you just had a nutty life. It's not like you murdered when you were six…" She looks away.

Apparently, this girl never got out much if she doesn't know what I've done. I sigh, "What if I told you…I did do that?"

"Well, then most people would say you were deranged. I won't say that because not many six year olds do that just because they want to, you would have to have a reason. An average six year old doesn't have the mental capacity to understand what true black hatred is, the thing that triggers the yearning feeling for killing with out a thought. Of cores, you probably weren't a normal six year old…but…Basically, I don't think you're insane, you're too nice for that." She's still not making eye contact.

_I wonder…is she really just like me? Did she kill someone when she was six because he was sent to kill her?_

**Dunno, maybe.**

"Uh………thanks…Hey, Dem."

Now she looks at me, "Hm?"

"I think…you should go to the nurse, she probably has some kind of dreamless sleeping thing that I think you really need."

"No, I don't want anyone else to know about my sleeping problem," She whispers.

Now it's about ten at night, I'm wearing my nightclothes and sitting in the small lounge. Guess who walks in. I look up at her, "Random question, do you own any girl clothes?"

Demeter sits down next to me, "Um…other than the school uniform, underwear, and bras…no." She blushes. "Why?"

"Just wondering," I shrug.

From upstairs, we can hear an argument, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH RAMEN?!?!?!" That would be Naruto.

"EVERYTHING YOU LOSER!!!" I think that's the younger Uchiha.

"RAMEN HATER!"

"IDIOT!"

"COKKATOO HEAD!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!"

"IT MEANS YOUR HEAD LOOKS LIKE A COKKATOO, YOU FAGGOT!" I think that's Hinata.

**She must be mad.**

_Sweet…_

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A FAGGOT, YOU BLUE HAIRED WHORE?!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MY FRIEND?!" Ah, now it is, Tenten is involved now!

"HE CALLED HER A BLUE HAIRED WHORE, BUN HEAD!" Ooo, that's a tuffy…um…I think that's I don't know who that is…

"YOU BETTER SHUT UP, MAN-WOMAN!" Ok, that was just Sakura. The guy before her was Deidara; he looks like a male form of Ino but with darker hair.

"EEEEEEENOUGH!" Ok, that's Anko. Every night she goes thru the house and makes sure all the students are here. "I'm missing two kids, any of you guys seen them?"

"Do you mean the candy ass haired faggot and the little weakling girl?" Sasuke asks. "I think they're downstairs or something."

In a minute, Anko appears at the archway, "Good, thought I lost you two."

"Anko, what the hell was going on up there?" I ask, tilting my head.

"No clue," She leaves.

"Well, all righty then…" Demeter mutters.

I take her arm and pull her closer, then wrap my arms around her like I did this morning. She curls up in my arms. I can't help to grin at her innocents. After a while, she's asleep.

_Well then, I see that she truly is at ease while I'm around…_

I fall asleep too.

NEXT MORNING!

It's ten twenty, both Demeter and me are in the gym, running around it with Guy ginning stupidly. "You two youths are very fast for people that never participate in this class!"

Yeah whatever weirdo…I roll my eyes and continue to run. Demeter's only a little bit behind me. Whenever my father let me out of my rat hole room, it was at night. I would leave the house and run my brains out. That was really the only thing that'd calm me down; I would run even if I had large gashes on both my legs. So, I'm really fast. It's amazing that she's keeping up.

After another hour of other exercise things, Anko walks in. "For the finally part of today's extra class, you'll be having a fight with the tenth grade's top student, Sasuke Uchiha." The Uchiha walks in, wearing the gym uniform. "Now, since Demeter Ice comes before Gaara Sabaku in alphabetical order, she'll go this week while Gaara goes next week."

"Please, I could cream both of them in ten minutes," Uchiha smirks at Demeter.

_SPEAK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ HUH?!**

_Ha!_

He goes over and stands in the middle of the gym, Demeter stands up from the bleachers we're sitting on. She stands across from him, looking completely relaxed. "Ok, here're the rules!" Guy shouts, "You can do pretty much anything, Nin-jutsu, Gen-jutsu, or Tai-jutsu. The only TRUE rule is, don't try to kill each other, I'll stop the match if it gets to gruesome looking! Begin when ever you're ready."

Sasuke grins at her, "Listen, I'll go easy on you because you're so weak."

"Fine by me, it only makes my job easier," She tucks her hair behind her ear.

"Whatever," He closes his eyes then reopens them, "Sharingan!" His eyes are now red. "Now anything you do, I'll see it!"

"Doubt it."

He growls, then runs at her, throwing three shurikens at her. She doges them easily, she's now facing me, standing slightly in front of where Sasuke was. Her expression is the same as mine is while I'm fighting, bored. She puts her hand behind her back and when it's in front of her, there're three needles in between her fingers. She throws them and Sasuke cries out in pain.

There's a needle in his left wrist, one in his side, and one on his leg. Demeter smirks, "Since I'm not aloud to kill you, I'll didn't hit three vital areas."

Sasuke glares at her, "I'm not about to lose to an eighth grader!" He pulls the needles out. The one that was in his wrist bleeds a lot.

Demeter's eyes widen and she starts to shake. With her left hand, she grips the side of her head and snarls, "Let's finish this!" She closes her eyes. When they open again, her eyes look like they belong to either a dead person or a porcelain doll. She tilts her head a bit, Uchiha passes out. She blinks and her eyes are back to normal.

I stare wide-eyed at what I just saw.

_What did she just do?_

**I can't believe it! That jutsu, it's…it can't be! **

_What?_

**That jutsu she just did, it's called Glass Eye, and it's a form of Gen-jutsu. What it does varies from male to female. To girls it scares the hell out of them, she doesn't blink and I guess you could say she looks like something from a Horror movie. To guys, it hypnotizes them; she becomes in their eyes the most beautiful thing in the world. That jutsu takes YEARS to master, even for a demoness! The only way a thirteen-year-old girl could have mastered it is if her demon is the one that developed it! The only problem is, I don't remember which one did!**

_You…never mind…_

Anko's standing there with her mouth hanging open, "Oh my God…that's not…what are you playing at?!"

Demeter looks at her, still gripping her head, "W-what?"

"That's not possible! How old are you?!"

"T-thirteen?"

"Whoa!"

"Damn, that was great, I didn't know you were that…tough!" I smirk after the class, she's wearing black jeans and a red boys' long sleeve. I'm in black cargos and a black hoodie; really I don't have many articles of clothing! She blushes. "But I still have one question, why did you do the 'I drank my slushie too fast' thing?"

"The what?" She gives me a weird look.

"Uh…I do that and my sister calls it that when she's not talking to me, I hear it. So why?"

"Er…I'm a hemophobic, o-or I'm afraid of blood." I think she's lying, she stuttered. I'm not pestering her about it though.

Wednesday

Eighth period, History with Kurenai. Class just started, and I'm already bored as ever. I already know all the junk we're learning about.

**At least Kurenai's hott.**

_Whatever._

Kurenai has blacking grayish hair; I think she's the second youngest teacher in the school, the youngest being the computer teacher Kabuto. Her eyes are red and she always wears a little bit of purple eye makeup. She's mostly every students favorite teacher, the girls like her because she has the 'older sister' like image. As for the boys, welllllll she's always wearing low cut dresses and shirts, need I go on?

**HOTT!**

_Urg…_

Anyway, there's a rumor that Kurenai and the seventh, eighth, and ninth grade history teacher, Asuma, are dating. Boohoo… A sudden chill goes up my spine. I turn around in my seat. Standing behind Sasuke Uchiha is a creature. The creature is white and see thru, it's female. She's wearing a long eighteen sixties style dress. Her hair's down and she's smirking.

_What's she doing here?!_

The ghost waves and her smirk turns into a smile. I notice Sasuke looking at me so I turn back around.

Sasuke's POV

Little, faggot, what the hell were you looking back at me for? The candy haired fag boy turns around and, when I look right at him, he whips back around. His eyes resembled what deer's look like in headlights.

_He's hott, I mean really hott. I bet it'd be great to screw ya._

He glance's back again, I smirk at him. His face turns red and he turns back around. He's probable imagining me without my shirt on, the dirty little boy. I bet he's got the hots for me, why doesn't he just join the 'Sasuke Fan Club?' Faggot. I feel myself hardening in my pants.

_Oh man, I hate school, I want him now!_

Gaara's POV

**I bet that Sasuke thinks you're crushing on him.**

_And he calls me a faggot…_

**Why do people call each other bundles of sticks?**

_Not sure._

It's hard for me to focus while a ghost that I've known since I was six is in the room for no apparent reason. I start to rub my temples, frustrated at the ghost of a seventeen-year-old Irish girl named Erin. I turn and glance at her again. She bobs her head happily, knowing that it makes me mad. Sasuke makes eye contact with me again; he brushes his fingers under the desk, no doubt on a bulge in his pants.

_God…_

When class is over, I stand up and, just before I make it to the ghost girl, Sasuke gets in front of me. He's taller than me, like mostly everyone else in the school. "Hey, faggot, why were you looking at me all class?"

"That's none of your business, now move!" I snarl.

"I think you were because I interest you, isn't that right faggot?"

"No, I hate you, now get out of my way." I try to stay calm as the demon half of me starts to get antsy.

"Lie all you want, but I know the truth."

"If you knew the truth, then you wouldn't be in my way." Too late, she's gone. I push past him and leave the room.

The math wing is in the basement, so when I get to the main floor, I'm across from the art wing. Naruto and Ino have art class together, they come out of the wing looking like they…well like they just saw a ghost. "Naruto, Ino, what happened?"

"Shhhhh! Too many people!" Ino shushes.

"Yeah, Gaara could you round the others up and meet up in my dorm?" Naruto asks.

"Sure? But Demeter won't be there, she has a detention with this bitchy history sub that has a spiked stick on fire up her ass." By others, Naruto means the other people in our little 'group.' It's me, Ino, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Demeter, and Tom Dpoi; we call ourselves 'the click with out a name.' Creative isn't it?

When everyone is rounded up, we're all sitting somewhere in Naruto's room. Sakura's on Demeter's bed with her legs under her, Hinata's on the edge of the same bed, and Ino's laying on her stomach there too. I'm leaning against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest, Naruto's sitting Indian style on his bed, Kiba's sitting at his desk chair backwards, and Tom's sitting on Naruto's bed with his elbows resting on his knees.

"Ok, why were you all white faced?" I ask.

Sakura's the first to speak, "Well…I saw something in computer class. I-I was doing my work when I saw a crazy looking woman, all white; h-her hair was like she had her finger in an electrical outlet. She had a wicked grin on. Tom, you saw her too right?!"

Tom nods, "But I think we were the only two that did."

"Ok, what about you Hinata?" I look at her.

She gulps, "Ok, Kiba and I saw a man that looked like he was burned to death. He was all gray and was glaring at us thru out all math class." Kiba nods in agreement.

"Naruto, Ino, you guys are last." I see Naruto's face turning greenish.

"Ok…" Ino starts, "I was cleaning paint brushes in the sink. I was letting the sink fill up with water. I looked down and saw…I saw a little boy in the water!" She starts shaking madly. "H-he had blonde hair and brown eyes, but there were bubbles coming out of his mouth like he was being drowned!"

"Yeah, I saw a shadow of a boy playing with a ball on the wall." Naruto mumbles. "What about you? Did you see anything?"

I click my tongue, "Well, yeah, but it didn't really scare me. I don't matter. Are there any…old buildings around Konoha?"

"Yeah, there're like…four or five. There's an old hospital that went under in the twenties, an old Hospital for the Criminally Insane that went down around the same time, a Maximum Security Jail that went bankrupt or something in the seventies, and…I think there's a factory too." Kiba explains.

"Then that's it. That's where these things came from." I say matter-of-factly. "The ones Ino and Naruto saw were from the hospital, Sakura and Tom saw one from the mental place, and Kiba and Hinata saw one from the jail."

"One what?" Ino asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"A ghost of cores, I saw one from the factory. I say we investigate these places."

"I'm in," Kiba puts his hand up with a grin.

"Same here believe it!" Naruto shouts.

"Why not?" Tom grins.

Hinata bites her lower lip, "Oh alright, as long as I can be with Kiba."

Sakura nods, "If I can be with Tom, I'm in."

Ino bobs her head, thinking it over, "I guess I wouldn't kill me, if I can be with Naruto I'll be happy."

I nod, "Then it's unanimous, we are checking these things out."

* * *

A day in a half to do this! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Don't ask… Please R&R! 


	11. Kiss

I just wanna say something about my coupling; I've got one cement one. Naruto & Ino will probably change to Naruto & Hinata somewhere along the line. As for everyone else, you peoples will just have to wait and see! Ok, THANKS FOR THE COMENTS!!! Here's the next chapter. Oh yeah, I just realized I put a (1) in the last chapter, here it is. (1) The Farm is a song talking about an asylum. You probably could have figured that out on your own.

Disclaimer: Naruto and all character except for Demeter and Tom are not mine. NOT EVEN THE DORM HOUSES ARE MIND!

* * *

Kiss 

Gaara's POV

It's Friday morning, the seven of us decided to investigate the old places tonight, at about ten thirty we'll move. Demeter's not coming because there's the chance that we might get caught and I don't want to jeopardize Demeter being expelled. She's younger, so she'd get into more trouble then we would.

**Inhale!**

_DON'T YOU DARE START THAT POP TART SONG AGAIN!_

**Ok.**

I'm in the cafeteria with Demeter. She's resting her head on her folded arms. I have a bowl of green grapes, shut up I like grapes! "Morning guys!" Sakura greets.

She steals a grape. I pull the bowl away and cover it with my arms, "My grapes!"

"Oh calm down crazy! Why are you being so protective over grapes anyway?" The pink haired girl asks with a grin, popping the grape into her mouth.

"Because they're MY GRAPES!" I continue to protect my precious fruit.

At this sudden outburst of my psychotic-ness, Demeter looks up at me, her left eyebrow cocked. "Are you ok?"

"Maybe," I smirk. She sticks her tongue out at me.

"Don't you mean 'yo?'"?

"Huh?" I ponder for a minute.

**No is spelled 'n-o.' Yes is 'y-e-s.' **

_The y and the…Oh God._

"Yes, I mean yo." I look down, "HEY! Where'd my grapes go?!"

Demeter giggles; I notice MY bowl grapes in her arms, "My grapes now."

It's now four o'clock. The seven of us, plus Demeter, are in the lounge doing homework and whatnot. Naruto suddenly shouts, "HOW DOES 'Z' EQUEL 21?!"

Since Ino's the closest next to him, she smacks him upside the head. All of us are out of the uniform now…all except Mr. Boring Named Tom. Demeter and me are in almost the same thing, but I have chains on my cargos and she has thumbholes on her black shirt. Sakura is now wearing jeans and this light blue shirt that has slits on both arms. Hinata's in jeans and a tan sweat jacket. Naruto…jeans and an…orange long sleeve…weirdo… Kiba is in jeans and a gray sweat jacket with a white T-shirt under it. Then there's sluty Ino. She has a purple tube top with her, most likely, fake boobs practically hanging out and a REALLY short skirt. If what she's wearing reflects on how smart she is, then she's a complete moron because it's the middle of November for crying out loud!

**You don't like her too much, do?**

_I'm not exactly comfortable with being in the same room as her when she's dressed like that!_

**Why not?!**

_Because, last night I just HAD to keep bugging you about that weird feeling in my pants after Demeter was asleep and her hand fell onto my crotch! AND THEN YOU JUST HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD TO GIVE ME THE WHOOOOLE INTIER 'TALK!' SO NOW I KNOW ALLLLLLLLLL THAT I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!_

**Ok, you're nuts…**

_YES I AM! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! _

**Okie dokie then…**

I feel him crawl away to the back of my mind. "HA!" I shout by mistake. Everyone looks at me like I have watermelons falling out of my eye sockets. The only one that's not is Naruto; he just rolls his eyes with a grin. I nervously grin and scratch the back of my head, "Uh, heh, oops…" They shrug it off and go back to their work. Demeter's next to me, duh, and looks up at me. "What?' I whisper.

She blushes, "Nothing." She looks back at her English homework. "Gaara, do you know what ganger means?"

I look at her, "I have no idea…"

**Is ganger even a word?**

_Yeah, I think so…but what it means, I don't know._

After a while, Demeter stands up and leaves the room…a hint of blood lust is detectable. I look up and meet Naruto's gaze, he mouths, "Follow after her." I nod and stand up, going after her.

I find her in the courtyard. The courtyard has a fountain; she's resting her elbows on the rim with her head in her hands. Scratch that, only her right arm's on the fountain, the other is moving around over the water. I look closely and see water moving around her hand. She's controlling the water the way I control sand.

**Well, you can do that too. Everyone thinks I'm just earth, NO! I can do earth, shadow, fire, water, and air.**

_What about Wolf?_

**Same, but her main one is/was shadow. If she disappeared seventeen years ago, then the chances that Demi has Wolf are very large.**

_How?_

**Oh never mind…**

I walk up next to her, "What cha doing?"

She sighs and stops controlling the water, "Nothing…now you think I'm a freak because I can control water without a demon right?"

I know she has a demon, but I'll humor her, "No, not really. You're not a freak and you know it. You continue to insist that you are, but you're not."

She blinks over at me, "Whatever."

"Demi—WHOOPS!" I wasn't suppose to call her that.

She jerks her head over and stares at me, as I turn red. "What did you just call me?"

"Uh…erm…" I garble.

"Why? No one's ever called me that."

"Well, it kind of slipped out…I won't call you that again if you don't want me to."

She blinks, and to my surprise, gives me a small smile, "That's ok, I…don't mind if you do…" She giggles, "As long as I can call you Panda."

I look at her strangely, "Panda?"

She nods, her smile's getting bigger. "Yep, Panda."

I sigh, "Fine…Demi." She happily sticks her tongue out.

"HA, HEY LOVE BIRDS!" A harsh voice shouts. Demeter turns beet red and looks down, as I turn to glare…at…

"What, are you addicted to lettuce?" The only thing I notice about him is that he's green.

"Don't you dare mock me!" The green guy shouts angrily.

"What're you, a plant?!"

"SHUT UP PUNK!"

"Ooooo, great insult!" Demeter snarls, I sense her, and my own, blood lust increase. She does a number of hand signs, and then puts her hands in front of her. Her one thumb is under her other one and her index fingers are in the same position. Her hands look somewhat like a circle. She puts her middle fingers together and shouts, "BLACK HARVEST MOON JUTSU!"

The green guy starts to spin, when he stops…"How did you make him look like a cork screw?"

She grrrs, "Why does it always do that?!"

"You just need to keep working on it, it used to do the same to me."

"What is it even suppose to do?"

"Kill plants."

"Well that's useful…" She sarcastically sneers. Overhead, the clouds start to get darker. It starts raining.

"Come on," I start to go back to the dorm, Demeter following closely behind.

After dinner, Demeter and I hardly eating anything, I find the others in the lounge, Demeter's in the shower. "Should we not go tonight?" Sakura asks.

"Why? The sound of the rain will cloak our sound, it may even obscure out images." I explain, flopping down onto a couch next to Hinata.

Kiba sighs, "Ok, whatever, but won't the rain get us wet?"

"Well duh, it's water that's coming from the sky of cores it'll get us wet!" I roll my eyes.

"I see his point," Ino puts in, "if we get all wet, we'll track water into the dorm house. Won't that give us away?"

"Maybe, but there's more than one way back into the dorm."

"What are we gonna do then? Climb in over the courtyard wall?!" Tom scoffs.

"If it comes to that…but what I mean is, there're passage ways all thru out the building, we just need to find one of them and use it."

"Gaara, I see what you're saying, and you're right there are about five or six passages, but we only know where one is." Naruto explains. "Out near the school building, there's an entrance to an old sewer system. Once in it, we would have to work our way thru it. Then there's this old chamber with all the old Hokage stuff in it. There's this door that you need to find the key to. The key is somewhere in this dorm houses' old oubliette. Basically what I'm saying is that it would take at least two hours to go get back into the school that way."

"I wasn't talking about that one."

"Couldn't help but to over hear," Shikamaru Nara enters the room. "And I know what red's about to say. You're gonna say the passage that's on the ground floor, right?" I nod, "Well, there's a better way—"

Sakura cuts him off, "Why should we trust you?"

"Because I'm a friend of Kiba's. Anyway, the best way is to get on the roof and open that hatch that's right above the top floor of dorms, where you three have your rooms," He points to Naruto, Sakura, and myself, "and jump down. It's not a far fall, but it might hurt a bit, but only for a second or so."

"That one too…" I roll my eyes again.

Later AGAIN, Demeter and I are in our pajamas that are almost the same, her skirt has a red skull on it. She's falling asleep on my arms again. Ever since I found out about her nightmare problem, I've been letting her sleep…on me I guess you would call it. I haven't been in my own bed for days, not like I care. It's about ten fifteen now.

Fifteen minutes later, the other's come in. They all are wearing black jeans and Hinata has a black seat jacket that she probable borrowed from Kiba. Sakura and Ino have black sweat shirts. Ino mutters, "These are the only black things I own…" Kiba, Naruto and Tom have black hoodies.

Naruto grins, then whispers, "Cute position."

I stick out my tongue, then slowly get up, careful not to wake Demeter. Naruto hands me my black cargos and black shirt with thumbholes. The girls, except for Dem, leave while I change into the clothes. Naruto whispers, "We need flashlights, right?"

I pull the shirt over my head, "Duh, the lights in these places aren't gonna work…"

When we're all set and ready, we sneak down to the drawbridge, me in the lead. Once out side, we start running to the hospital.

We're standing in front of the old brick hospital. The building is off in the middle of a forest, after being uninhabited for over eighty years, the forest must have grown. Some of the windows are boarded up, and some have no glass. I'm not sure if the other's can see, it's raining still so they probably can't, but I see a shadowy figure rush past one of the glassless windows. Everyone but Naruto and myself are gapping up at it. Naruto's eyes are like mine, mirrored like a dogs'. His look like my eyes look normally. I think mine are a skyish blue. Ino gulps.

I walk up to the front door and stick a rusty nail in the padlock. When the top of the lock pops open, I pull the chains off of the door handles. I put the nail in the door lock. When I open the double doors, I turn to the group, "Alright, Naruto Ino, this is your stop. Turn your flashlights on and off you go."

Sakura whispers, "Good luck." The two gulp, turn their lights on, then come up the steps and enter the building.

"I-I have my cell phone, so b-be ready for a panicked call," Ino whimpers. I blink then go back to the others.

I turn my head and start running to the next stop, Sakura and Tom's stop. At the white building, there's a scream I'm sure I'm the only one that can hear it from inside. A woman's scream. I unlock the door and Sakura and Tom turn their lights on then enter it. I look at the remaining two then run.

The jail is brick, big deal. The door isn't even locked…odd. Kiba and Hinata enter it. I smirk and say to the stormy night, "Naruto and Ino don't need to worry much, neither do Kiba and Hinata, it's Sakura and Tom that'll have to watch their backs, Crystal doesn't like intruders."

**The factory is kind of far from here; it'll take you awhile to get there.**

_Don't worry about it fuzz butt._

Naruto's POV

It's creepy in here. The floors are…or were white tile. Now there's a lot of dried blood all over the place. Ino whimpers, "I don't like it in here. What if that drowning kid shows up?"

"I-I don't think we should worry…much…" I gulp.

"N-Naruto, don't you know the story to this place? How it got closed?"

"No, I don't…tell me." We walk ahead and end up in what must have been the admission place. "Alright, what happened?"

"O-ok, it starts in 1920. The hospital got this freaky sickness take over and one of their best doctors died from it. From that day on, every one of his patients died. His wife, a nurse here, was found hung in one of the hospital rooms. They say you can see the doctors' ghost walking down the hall on some floor, his wife, they say you can hear her crying in front of the room she was found dead in. The doctor had two female patients that were sisters and shared a room, you can her them banging on the pipes in that room. He also had this one patient that was a six year old boy…you can see him playing with a ball in the playroom." Ino's face is as pale as Gaara and Demeter.

"Whoa…so it shut down 'cause the ghost haunted people?"

"Not just haunt, men that were put in the room that the sisters were in said that they were being molested and there are a lot of other st—" Ino stops in mid-sentence, with her mouth wide open in a silent scream.

"Ino?" I turn and look at where she's looking. I see it. It's a little boy, he's wearing something from the late 1800s, he's just staring at us. It's no doubt a ghost; he doesn't look any older than five. He blinks, and then waves.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We both scream.

He puts his hands over his ears with his one eye closed, he shouts, "THE OTHER TWO NEVER SCREAMED!!!" We stop; he turns around and makes to walk up the steps…then falls thru them, "STUPID LEGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I don't know if I should laugh or pee myself." Ino whispers. I nod in agreement.

Sakura's POV

"I really don't like it in here…" I whisper to Tom. He looks at me with his bright green eyes.

"I'm sure it's fine in here," He gives me a reassuring smile. He messes up his neat black hair, "I'm in some dirty old place, I don't need to be neat!"

I smile, "Yeah, you're right, there's no such thing as ghosts." We're walking up the steps. "Is that a wheelchair?"

"Was a wheelchair," Tom smirks and kicks it. We continue up the steps. At the top, we're in a large open chamber. There're two doors that are open to our right. I step forward and shine my light into the first room.

"This used to be a therapy room," The room has two dark wood chairs with green cushions. I shine my light into the other room, "This was a happy room," The padding on the wall is pealing off and there's a strait jacket in the one corner. "What's the story to this place, anyway?"

"Not sure," Just then I hear whispering, but no words are clear.

"Did you hear that?" I shine the light in his face. "That voice."

"Yeah…probable just the wind."

"Right, of cores it was." There's banging on the pipes. "W-what was that?" I shine the light around and, "AHHHHH!!!" I drop the light and it goes out.

Kiba's POV

"This place is boring…there's nothing interesting around here!!!!!!!!!!" I shout, my voice echoes.

Hinata giggles at me, "Calm down Kiba, you don't want something happing."

Off somewhere in the building, there's gunfire. We look at each then run toward where it sounded.

Gaara's POV

Still running to the damn factory…URG! I freeze at a river.

_Shit, I forgot that it was on an island…UGH AGAIN!!!!!_

**Relax kid-**

_I do have a name…_

**I know, but I, quiet frankly, don't like it! I hate the letter 'G.'**

_What do you have against the letter 'G?'_

**It makes the guh sound! I don't like that!**

_You are such a moron…but unfortunately you're my moron, so that makes me a moron…_

Shukaku starts to dance.

_Are you dancing in my head?_

**Maybe!**

_UUUUUUURG!!!!!!!! _

**Someone needs a chill pill!**

_Someone needs to be shot in the head!_

**I am immortal, I ****can't**** die. So that's means you can't either…**

_Grrr…I hate you so much._

I send chakra to the souls of my feet and step onto the water and run across. At the end of the lake, I run forward for ten minutes. The factory is an old building, it may have shut down in the 70s, but that wasn't the first time. It was the last time thought. The building itself was built in 1863. It closed down about ten years later. After four years, a new owner took over, but then it closed after only six years. The pattern continued for until it hit the 70s.

Anyway, I walk up to the main door, stick the nail in the lock and unlock it. I pull the doors open and the familiar smell of rust, mold, decay, and blood fills me. I enter the factory. After a minute of walking, I realize that I'm not alone. "Erin?" I shout.

The ghost girl appears on the catwalk above me, "Hey squirt, haven't seen you in over two years." She smiles. She came over from Ireland with her brothers and was killed in the here about seven years before it closed for the first time.

"Yeah, I know, I haven't been transported in awhile. Erin, is there someone else in here?" I ask her.

"Hm…" She thinks for a minute, "I thought I saw someone coming down from the office a minute before you called, but it could have been Killian," Killian, Erin's youngest brother, I've never seen him close up but I have seen him running in the woods. He died about three months after she did.

"Are you sure it was just him?"

"No, in fact, I thought I saw his eyes glowing…Killian's don't do that…"

I cock my head, then sniff the air. The sent I get is…my own? What?!

**You aren't able to smell** **yourself!**

_I know that!_

I sniff again. Who or whatever he is, he can't be that old. The hormonal scent I'm getting is ragging, but not as bad as a fifteen-year boys' should be. If I had to guess, I'd say he's only about twelve of thirteen. I sniff again.

_I keep getting the same image, my own!_

**It's weird alright…**

I bite my lower lip.

_This isn't right…_

Naruto's POV

(A/N: Incase you didn't figure it out, I'm gonna be switching POVs like crazy in this chapter.) Ino and I are now on the second floor. The staircase, as Ino commented, smelled like pee. We're walking by the rooms when I notice something. "Hey, Ino, look at this." I shine the light on the room number.

"What about it, it's a number." The number is A22.

"Yeah, well look at this," I shine the light on the next room. The number is Q896112.

"What. The. Fuck? There must be a lot of rooms in here."

"And they have no order," I shine the light on the next room. It's F6325. "Either they had a one eyed pop tart do the numbering, or the ghosts in here get bored."

Ino nods. We walk on.

"AGK!" I shout.

"What?!" Ino shrieks.

"T-there's something touching my dick! AHH!" I whine. The 'something' feels like an ice-cold hand.

"Huh?"

"What's the number on the door?!" Ino shines her light onto the door. A2. "YAHA!" I feel the hand go away. "Oh thank God!"

"Are you ok?" Ino asks.

I bend over and put my hands on my knees, "Yeah, fine…but that was really weird…"

Sakura's POV

"Sakura! What's wrong?!" Tom shouts.

"T-the strait jacket! I-it had f-fresh blood on it!!!" I scream.

Tom shines his light over, "It looks clean to me," it was.

"B-but…" I stammer.

Tom picks my flashlight up and hands it to me, "I think you're just overacting. This place is kind of scary, but you have to just keep telling yourself that ghost aren't real. C---AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouts.

"TOM!!!!!!!! WHAT'S WRONG!" I run over to him and do a jutsu that Tsunade showed me. He blurres for a second then stops screaming. "A-are you ok?"

He's panting, "Yes, I'm fine…thank you. I felt like…like there was someone else inside me…like a ghost,"

"You said ghost aren't real!"

"Maybe…maybe they are…"

We leave the unhappy happy room and walk down the hall. A door stands open and we timidly walk thru it. Inside the room is an operating table and cabinets. "What's an operating table doing in a funny farm?"

"Well, in the nineteen twenties, they weren't very educated in the way the mind works. Sometimes, we places like this got a really psycho that out psychoed any other psycho, they tried brain surgery. The people probably died from it though." Tom explains while shining the light around the room.

"Out psychoed?" I wrinkle my nose in confusion.

"Yeah for example, have you heard stories from Suna that there's a crazy killer that's only our age? If that guy was here, then he or she'd out psycho everyone."

"Oh…I KNOW WHO THAT CRAZY DUDE IS! IT'S G---never mind…" I mutter.

Tom steps forward and examines something on the table, "Look at this…" He holds it up and shines the light on it. The thing is a toy cat with black fur and has gray mittens. It's missing two of its' legs and one of its' plastic amber eyes. The tail looks like it had been chewed on somewhere along the line and it doesn't even have any ears.

"That thing has been thru a lot of abuse…" I mutter, taking the cat from him.

"Yeah, as far as I know, they don't put little girls in Criminally Insane places."

"Why not, little girls can be criminally insane…" I grumble.

Tom looks at me weirdly, "Ok? Let me rephrase what I just said, not many little kids are criminally insane. Criminally insane is, for example, when someone listens to the voices in their heads and kills someone." He looks at me with concern, "I know what you were going to say earlier, you were going to say that the crazy guy from Suna is Gaara. Gaara is considered to the people of his home village as insane, if this place was still open and in Suna, he would probably be in it. Why do you think I stay my distance from him?"

"Tom, he won't attack us, I know won't. Anyway, it's only because of his demon, without Shukaku he'd be normal."

"Whatever…put that pathetic excuse for a cat down, it's crawling with disease," We leave the room.

Gaara's POV

_Oh my God, this is making me nuts! _

**There's another smell!**

I sniff again and thingamahooszy is right, there're two more smells, both female. I open my eyes and look forward, "Demeter, did I wake you up?" I look over my shoulder and see the purple haired girl standing there with her hair soaked.

"No, I came here on my own. What are you doing in here?" She steps forward and stands next to me.

Erin grins, "I haven't seen you in a while either!"

"How do you know her?" I ask Erin.

"She's been coming in here since she was six! She's roughly two years younger than you. Anyway, she seems to go to the jail and mental place more than you did though."

I look at Demeter, "Really?"

She nods, "Yeah, you've been coming here and the hospital right?"

"Yup, how could you stand Crystal? Every time I went into that Institute, she tried to run me over with the wheelchair. And what about Ed in the jail? He was always knocking doors off the hinges and hit me in the head." I cross my arms.

She giggles, "I don't know, every ghost in the hospital hate me so…"

I shrug, then sniff the air for the fifth time. The other female is unidentifiable, but there's another smell mixed in…urine…fresh urine…

**Huh? What did that other dude really have to piss or something?**

_Dunno…_

Without thinking, I take Demeter's hand and mutter, "Come on," And lead her towards the area that has four pillars that are about six yards apart and are in a square shape. Walking forward are two more people that stop across from us. The girl has purple hair and purple eyes, she's only wearing a red T-shirt but there are bandages on her arms and legs. As for…the…boy…"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I shout.

**It is you! But younger…**

The different version of me blinks, "I have GOT to be hallucinating. Please tell me I'm hallucinating whatever the hell you are!"

The girl next to him taps him on the shoulder and whispers, "If you're hallucinating, then I am too…"

He nods, and then looks at Demeter, "Why does she look like you?"

The girl shrugs, "Dunno…"

"Bloody hell…" He mutters.

"This isn't right…" I mutter.

"No duh Sir-point-out-the-obvious…" The other me grumbles.

"What did you just say punk?!?!" I snarl.

"Ooo, good one…" He rolls his eyes.

_Oh yeah, that is diffidently me…but who's the girl that looks kind of like—_

**Our future mate!**

……………_Ok?_

"Are y-you two f-from the past or s-something?" Demeter asks timidly.

The other me shrugs, "I don't know, it's hard to tell, besides, how would the younger ones be able to tell if the older ones are us?"

"It can't be…I don't ever remember seeing an older version of myself, that and how the fuck is that girl next to you?"

"Oh, her? Why should I t-" The other two disappear in a flash of blue light.

Naruto's POV

Third floor now, we pass a room numbered Iamyourfather. (I am your father.) I am not kidding either, it seriously says that! I look at Ino, "Do you hear crying?"

She nods, then opens the Iamyourfather door. She shines her flashlight inside and on the floor is a—"OH MY GOD!!! IS THAT A FETUS?!" She shouts.

The fetus disappears and a voice cries out, "THE CHEESE MONKEYS TOOK OVER THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ino looks at me, "What?"

"I don't know…" She steps back and closes the door.

We continue down the hall. At the staircase, we see the little boy sitting on the steps. He waves, smiles, and says, "Hi! I'm Tommy and I wanna be your friend!"

We stare at him with our mouths wide open. He giggles and poofs away. We look at each other, then walk up the steps. "Hopefully," I whisper, "this floor will be normal."

Ino grins, "Yeah right…"

By the time we're at the end of the fourth floor, we stupidly believe that there's nothing scary up here. Wrong. We see a ghost of a doctor walking down the hall. When he sees us, he gets a big smile and starts dancing.

I look at Ino, we ignore him and head up the steps. This floor must have held the playroom; there are toys all over the place. Ino picks one up, "What is this?"

"I think it used to be a bear," I mutter. The bear is missing its' left arm and right leg. The other leg is only half, it has half an ear and the other looks like some kid was teething on it. It's also missing an eye. "Man, someone didn't love their bear."

"It doesn't look that old…maybe only fifteen or sixteen years old." She drops the bear and a ball comes flying out of nowhere. It hits me in the head and I fall over. "NARUTO!"

"I'm peaches and cream!" I do the thumbs up this.

"Awwww, you're not red!" A little boy's voice whines. I look up and see the shadow that I saw in the art room on Wednesday. "That means Erin got red! She never does anything mean to him! That's not fair…"

"W-who's red?" Ino asks.

"I don't know his name, his hair's red though." The shadow shrugs.

"What kind of red? Red red, or just red?"

"What the heck's the difference?"

"Red red is like b-blood and red is not." Ino stutters.

"Ooooooooooooooh, his hair's like blood."

"HUH?!"

Sakura's POV

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We both scream as we run out of the building. There was a ghost and she didn't like us, she tried to kill us!!!!! We run all the way to a river edge. I hear footsteps.

"Who's there?" I ask.

"Just us," It's Ino and Naruto. "And Hinata and Kiba." They appear and we, not purposely, form a circle. "That hospital was nuts. There was a dancing ghost!" Naruto spazzes.

"I would take dancing over trying to kill me," I hiss. "That ghost in the funny farm didn't like us!"

"She hates everyone," Gaara's voice fills my ears. I turn around and see him walking across the water with his hair flattish because of the rain. There's someone behind him…Demeter.

**I'm not even gonna ask…**

"Yeah, I should have warned you about her, she doesn't like people disturbing her resting place. Yes, I have been in these places before." I looks at Hinata and Kiba, "I assume nothing happened in the jail?"

"Other than finding severed organs, no." Kiba shrugs.

"Good," Gaara nods. Demeter is behind him with her hands on his arm. "Ino Naruto, I'm guessing that you guys met Timmy, Tommy, Benny, Amy, Suzy, and Lucy right?"

"Uh, I think so…" Naruto scratches the back of him head.

Demeter looks up at him, "Who are they? I only know Sandy, Candy, Mandy, Charley, Johnny, and Danny."

"Uh…they must be in another wing of the hospital…Anyway, did any of you find anything weird?"

"Yes, we found a deformed cat toy," Tom rolls his eyes.

"We found a demented teddy bear," Naruto calls out.

"Oh God, so that's where I threw it…" Gaara chuckles.

"That was your bear? Did it have a name?" Ino asks.

"I think it was Mr. Bear, I don't even remember when I tossed it…"

Gaara's POV

We're heading back now; Demeter and I are in the back. I look at her, "Was that cat toy yours?"

"No, I had a toy dog, not cat." She doesn't look at me. I shrug it off.

Back at the dorm, we're on the roof. The others have gone in already. Demeter is staring into space. I step in front of her and ask, "Are you ok?"

She snaps out of her trance and looks at me, "Yes…I'm fine…"

I cup her chin, "Are you sure?"

"Mhm…"

I look at her hard; she's avoiding my gaze. When she finally meets me—

**La, la, la, la, la-**

_SHUT UP!!!_

**No!**

_Yes!_

**Pie!**

_AHHH!!!!!_

**Yell all you want kid, it's not gonna do you anything.**

_I HATE YOU!_

**You always say that, but you don't mean it.**

_Yes I do!_

**Whatever.**

_If I could slap you, I would!_

**Yeah but cha can't! HA! What is it with you and grapes?**

_I happen to like grapes._

**Like, whatever!**

_Urg…_

I caress her cheek. We lean into each other, our eyes slowly closing, until our lips are less than an inch apart. I feel her cold breathe shaken.

She whimpers, pushes me in the chest, destroying the moment, then rushes to the trap door and goes thru it.

W_hat did I do wrong?_

I hang my head as the rain pours down.

* * *

I AM SO EVIL!!!!! HA! I was being really weird in this chapter. Please R&R!!!!!!!!

(Hint: Don't worry, Demi and Panda will be together!)


	12. It's a Start

I guess that last chapter wasn't that good. Oh well, they all can't be good. Anyway, you all will see why Demeter was such a jerk to confused Gaara.

Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters are NOT mine.

* * *

It's a Start

Demeter's POV

"W-why?" I cry to myself in the bathroom. I'm sitting on the floor across from the sinks with a kunai in my hands.

_W-why couldn't I l-let him?!_

_**I do not know child, but you cannot go beating yourself because of this! **_

_B-but Gaara probably __hates__ me now!_

_**Then why can you not just explain to him-**_

_OH RIGHT, WOULD YOU GO AND EXPLAIN TO A BOY WHY YOU WOULDN'T LET HIM KISS YOU?!_

_**Calm…wait…Shukaku has to have recognized your traits so…YOU HAVE TO GIRL!**_

_W-why?_

_**URG! Because, I loved Shukaku and if he thinks I MADE you not, he'll think I don't like him!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Oh wow, you used the abbreviations for the words… **IF YOU DON'T DO THIS, I'LL MAKE YOU!!!!!!!** I continue to cry and put the kunai to my already bleeding arm and cut again.

Gaara's POV

Saturday is bright and sunny, like I enjoy that? I'm outside on a bench staring at the fountain wearing something that isn't black for once, baggy jeans and a gray long sleeve. Everything I own are hand-me-downs from my monstrously tall brother. I sigh and hang my head again.

_What the fuck did I do wrong?_

**Dunno, maybe…Wolf stopped her…**

_Why would she?_

**Well, I can take over your body whenever I want to; all Transformation Demons are like that. I don't really remember how she felt about me. You see, being a teakettle that still has those herbs in it and stuff really screws with your mind.**

So you weren't always this annoying? 

**No, I was a lot like you, not the first to prove anything, quiet, a little creepy, the works.**

Oh God!

**Fish heads, fish head, rollie pollie—**

_SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!_

**Sniff Demeter's coming.**

I look to the side and see Demeter coming over with her head down. She's also not wearing black, she's wearing boys' jeans and a red long sleeve that has a cat on a turn wheel like they use in game shows on it. She looks up and our eyes meet. My brow lowers into a death glare. She doesn't blink or show any sign of fear or backing down. She walks forwards and stops. "Hi…" She whispers. I continue to give her my death glare. "Mind if I sit n-next to you?"

"Why? There're three other benches." I coldly reply.

She sits down next to me anyway, "Gaara…I'm sorry, I…if you knew…I couldn't…"

"Couldn't what, get involved with a demon?" I snarl.

"No! That's not it at all! No, I couldn't stop myself from panicking. I wanted to…meet your lips, but my mind didn't. I-I've been thru hell…" She nervously looks up.

I blink, "Explain."

She turns her whole body. "Alright, I will… You know that you were supposed to be Suna's savor, right? Well, Lord Kazekage didn't only want one ultimate weapon, he wanted two or more. Originally, he was going to wait until you were six, but when he found out that his close friend Rokku's wife was pregnant for the third time, the plan changed. He asked Rokku if he could us his wife as a carrier for another demon, Rokku agreed. They sealed the Transformation Demon inside my unborn self seven months before I was born. My mother, Koneko, didn't know until two months before I was born.

"She died an hour after I was born. She didn't name me, my father did. Demeter. Demeter is the name of a Greek goddess, but in Xenyria, it's the name of a powerful demoness that hated everyone but herself. For the next four years of my life, I was carefully monitored. You were declared a failed in June when I was four. They didn't say that about me until I was six. After I killed my uncle that was sent to assassinate me, my father started to beat me brutally.

"I had a really small room in the attic, four times smaller than the dorm rooms, and there was only a chest for my clothes, all hand-me-downs and there wasn't even that much, and an old mattress with a ratty old gray sheet on it. The room had the pungent odor of urine, vomit, and from ten and up other things… He didn't just beat me with knives, steel poles, his hands and feet, or chains; he also mentally and sexually abused me. The only one that cared was my brother Kotonashi. My other brother, Iyou, hardly knew I excised."

I nod, she really is just like me, "I know where you've been, believe me. What demon?"

"Her name is Kumori, she is the Wolf," Demeter does a seal and mutters, "Release." Black dots slowly appear under her eyes. "I pulled away last night because…I was afraid that you would betray me the way my uncle did, or you were only trying to get close to me for…sex and whatnot."

"No," I wrap my arms around her and pull her towards me. "I wasn't intending to rape you or anything. To be honest, my life has been almost the same as yours." She turns around and looks at me, then pulls her collar down. On her chest, I see the same symbol that's on my head. "Cursed knife?"

"Yes…" She falls against my chest and starts to cry into me.

I stroke her head soothingly.

Later that day, I'm in my dorm room drawing. I don't know who or what I'm drawing, but I have a feeling that it will turn out to be Demeter. Naruto comes bouncing in, "HI!" He shouts.

"What do ya want Naruto…"

"Do you know what—"

"She's got Kumori the darkness Wolf, anything else?" I don't even look at him instead I continue to draw.

"…Ok? I wasn't going to ask that…do you know what yesterday was?"

"Friday?" What do ya know it is now Demeter.

"Well yes, but yesterday was Dem's fourteenth birthday!"

I stare up at him, "How did you…where did you…"

"I'm a snoop. I was looking thru the school files, and I stumbled upon her file. It said that her grades in school used to be all Fs and that she had unexplainable absences a lot and it said her birthday!"

"Oh. Her life was like mine, bad. She was kept home to be beaten or so her father could have some 'fun' with her. Yeah, her life sucked just as much as mine did. She's just as blood thirsty at times as I am…"

Naruto comes over and looks at my almost complete drawing of Demeter. "Whoa baby! Parental block needed!" I look at him with my lip raised, then looks back at the drawing.

Of course… 

I wasn't really paying attention to what I was drawing, because somehow I ended up with a naked Demeter with D cup sized boobs. I yelp, flip the sketchbook over and shove it under my pillow. "It wasn't supposed to look like that!!!"

"Oh right!" Naruto chuckles, "You're a dirty little pervert! Don't let the library teacher see that!"

"Huh?"

"We call in Pervy sage, he's old, I guess you haven't had him yet. Trust me, he makes Kakashi look normal and unpervy."

"Oh…WHO'RE YOU CALLING A PERVERT?!?!" I snarl at him.

"YOU! You drew a naked girl for Christ's sake!"

"I wasn't intending her to me nude!"

"Rrrrrrright! Of course not!"

"I didn't want a naked girl picture!"

That picture's HOTT! Shut up! You know it is! Isn't! Be that way then! Don't you dare— 

Shukaku sends me into another vision.

Gaara's Vision's POV 

I'm naked in a hot spring. The door opens and Demeter steps in wearing only a small white towel. She looks at me, her features slightly distorted by steam. The towel slowly falls off.

End Vision's POV

Gaara's POV

I feel myself hardening and throw a brick that came out of nowhere at Naruto. "AHH!" He falls over, scrambles to his feet, then runs out.

Demeter appears and cocks an eyebrow, "What are you two yelling about in here?"

"N-nothing, just a drawing." I mutter trying to avoid eye contact.

_I really hope she doesn't notice the—_

**Bulge? How can she not?**

_I WANT TO BITE YOUR FACE OFF SO BADLY._

I think she just noticed it, her cheeks are tinted red. "A drawing of what?"

"Oh nothing…heh…" I blush too.

"Can I see it?"

"NO!" I sound too hasty.

"Why?"

"Uh, you wouldn't understand it!"

"Please?" I shake my head. She blinks, "It's under the pillow right?"

"Yup…"

She comes over, sits next to me, takes the sketchbook out and her face turns dark red. "I-is that…suppose to be me?"

I bite my lower lip. "Uh…yes…"

She pulls her sleeve up and shows me her mangled arm. Just like mine, she's all scared up. "I'm a lot thinner than up portrayed me. And my…I'm not that busty…"

"Right…This is really awkward…"

"Oh yeah it is…"

It's dinner now, Demeter, I think, is in the shower. I look around the cafeteria and notice that five people aren't in here other than Demi. The five are both Uchiha's, Deidara or Man-Woman as Sakura calls him, Tobi (who always says he's a good boy), and Zetsu the plant man.

_Oh Shit, that can't be good!_

I stand up, "Hey, Gaara, where're you going?" Ino asks.

"Never you mind…" I go over to the door and go up stairs.

On my dorm rooms' floor I hear Demeter's screaming. I rush into the bathroom and see the five guys have her cornered in only a blue towel. One of them steps forward, Deidara. He chuckles, "Stop your screaming, babe, it won't help you."

Wait, Itachi's the only one not freaking her out. He's leaning against the wall, looking disgusted at the scene in front of him. "PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" Demeter shrieks, while clinging to the top of her towel.

Itachi notices me, stalks over, and whisper, "This was not my idea, if you're gonna be mad at someone, be mad at Dei."

I see Demeter grip her head. "There's no need to be mad at anyone," I whisper back, "Demeter will fight back any minute now." Sure enough, a minute after I said that, the light blow out. "Let's get out of here…" Itachi and I leave the room. In another minute, the other fours' screams of pain and terror echo thru the upstairs. They run out, Sasuke has a bloody arm, Tobi's hobbling from a bloody leg, Zetsu is bouncing because he looks like a corkscrew again, and Deidara is the worst off. His whole face looks like he dipped his head in a red bucket, and both his arms are bleeding.

Deidara shouts, "I'M NEVER GOING TO HAVE KIDS!"

**Ooooo, neutering!**

_Nice._

Itachi looks at me, "She's tough!"

"Yup." Itachi runs after them, while I rush into the bathroom.

Demeter's still in the corner, but now she's crying and gripping her head, "PLEASE STOP!!!" I go over to her and kneel in front of her. "C-clam down, please!" She cries.

_Can't you-_

**Working on it!**

In a minute, she's just crying with her arms crossed over her chest. The towel's falling down, but she's still covered. I place a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jerk up and make eye contact with me. I wipe away her tears, pick her up and take her to my room. I place her on my bed and sit next to her. "What happened?"

She swallows, "Well, t-they tried to rape me…I lost control of Kumori, and boom…"

I tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you ok?"

"Yes…" She's sitting with her legs bent to the side.

**Damn, now I can't see up the towel!**

_Pervert…_

"Good," I turn so I'm facing her, then move so my arms are on either side of her. I press my lips against hers. She eeps, but then falls into me. I slowly run my tongue over her bottom lip. She timidly accepts by opening her mouth a crack. I push my tongue into her mouth and find hers'. As we get deeper into the kiss, her arms wrap around my neck, mine around her hips, letting one of my hands to rest on her firm ass.

**Someone's excited!**

_Oh shut up!_

When we finally break, her face is flushed. She cuddles' up into my chest and whispers, "Oh Gaara…" We stay like this for what must have been hours. I feel her body limping.

"Demeter," I whisper, "are you getting tired?"

"A little…"

"Yeah, same here." I pull the blankets over us, pull my shirt on jeans off, then let the towel clad girl curl up in my arms.

_I have a feeling that I'm going to wake up with a naked girl in my arms._

**Hey, it's a start!**

* * *

Ok, this is a short chapter…I didn't really give this one thought either so…anyway please R&R! 


	13. Love Hate Relationship

Okie dokie, chapter 12!

Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters are not mine!

* * *

Love Hate Relationship

Gaara's POV

I'm not sure what time it is, but I do know one thing, Demeter's still asleep in my arms. I look down at her and notice that the towel fell slightly, giving me a nice view of her—

**Cleavage!**

_(Anger marks) Yes…that…_

I blush a little and feel that my one hand must have ventured up the towel, for it's resting on her bare ass. I gulp and slowly remove my hand. I hear her give a little whimper, but other wise she doesn't move.

I let her sleep in my arms for a few more minutes until I slowly crawl out of bed to get a shower. In the hall, Sakura comes out of Naruto's room. Her hair's all messed up. She looks at me, grins and giggles, "I thought I would just let you too be, so I stayed in Dem's bed last night. Do you think she'll mind?"

"Probably not, why would she?" I shrug.

"I don't know, some people are weird like that…" She walks into our room. I watch her for a minute, then enter the bathroom. After a shower, I'm wearing dark baggy jeans and a long sleeve reddish brown long sleeve with fishnet underneath.

Going back into my room, Sakura must have left, I notice that Demeter's wake and sitting up clutching the top of the towel to better cover herself. I can't help but smirk at her modesty. She looks at me, "What's so funny?"

I shake my head, "Don't worry about it. You ok?"

"Yeah…" Our eyes meet and she blushes, looking away.

"Now it's my turn to ask you something, when you said you lost control of…Kumori, what do you mean?" I sit on the bed.

She shrugs, "Haven't you ever lost control of Shukaku?"

"Well, yeah, but the last time I lost control I was twelve. You're fourteen, shouldn't you have better control of your demon?"

"How did you…? Never mind, she's hard to keep calm. You have to remember that Kumori's female."

"Good point…" I really don't know what the hell she means, but whatever.

**Hehehe…**

_What?_

**I just remembered the last thing I did with Kumori before I was put in that damn tea thing.**

_Dare I ask?_

**Even if you don't, I'll still tell you.**

…_Fire away…_

**Well…I screwed her!**

_Gee, thank you for that useful bit of information…_

**You're welcome!**

…_.EW!!! Just the thought of you having sex with someone if just EWE!!!_

**Ewe? **

_YES!_

**The last time you said that was when you were thirteen. I think it was the full moon after you tried to rape your sister, then your (ahem) 'stuff' was on the floor in your room.**

_Effing bite me…_

**NO!**

"Hey, Demi," I get her attention.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how…do you know how Shukaku and Kumori know each other?"

She tilts her head, "I'm not too sure." She thinks for a minute.

_How did you two meet?_

He doesn't answer me; all he does is stick his tongue out at me.

_Mature…_

"She won't tell me…" Demeter pouts.

"Same here." I mutter.

It's about ten now, Demeter and I are just sitting in my room. She's now dressed in a red hoodie and normal colored, but still really baggy, jeans. I'm drawing and she's writing. I know it's Sunday, but we don't have to do the gym thing today 'cause Guy's out of town. MWAHAHAHA!!!! Sorry…I'm a psychopath…

I'm not drawing anything perverted, at least I hope not. The picture so far is Sakura sitting under a tree and reading some random book that I'm still working on. I'm not sure what Dem's writing about, but I have a feeling it has to do with horror. There's a knock on the door and Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten let themselves in. "I don't wanna sound rude, but what the fuck are you four doing in here?" I grumble.

Sakura's wearing jeans and a white long sleeve with a picture of a white…horned house that's running at night on it, Hinata's wearing jeans and a fuzzy tan sweat jacket, Ino is a slut! She's wearing a short skirt with white fishnet and a blue tank top, also with white fishnet on her arms. Finally Tenten's wearing jeans and a plain black T-shirt with a long sleeved white shirt under it. Sakura smiles, "We need Dem."

Demeter looks up, "Why?"

"You'll see!" Ino giggles.

Dem gives me a nervous look, I shrug. She closes her notebook, stands up and the girls lead her out of the room.

Sakura's POV

The five of us go downstairs to Tenten and Ino's room. The room has belonged to Ino since she came her in seventh grade, and the room shows it. The floor has a light purple carpet and the stonewalls are painted white. Tenten moved to the school when we were in the middle of the seventh grade, so she was in eighth, she didn't really get a say as to what the room looks like.

Over on Ino's side, it shows that she is well heeled. Her bed is like everyone else's, but the comforter is cream purple and has silver trim, all the pillows are white with the same trim. She's got a largish lavender desk with her schoolwork spread out upon it. Her wardrobe is the same color as her desk; it's wide open showing how many outfits she owns. The Yamanaka family is very well known in the Leaf village, Ino's parents own a very exclusive flower shop and her mom's sister owns a clothes company. Ino's older sister is also a well-known local artist.

When you look over at Tenten's side, you have to feel a little bad for her because she's sharing a room with a rich girl. Tenten came from the same orphanage as Naruto, so she doesn't really have much. Her bed has a plain blue comforter and only three pillows. Her desk is plain and light brown, her wardrobe is the same and it's closed. Tenten only knew her mom until she was six, her mom left her dad, and the reason she was in the orphanage was because she was taken away from her house at the age of ten. Her dad didn't abuse her, unlike poor Gaara, but the story is pretty sad.

Tenten's dad had to go on a mission, and he had a babysitter for her. The sitter came, but she was a seventeen-year-old horn-pup. The seventeen year old had a party and one of her drunken friends that was a boy came into Tenten's room and raped her. The police came at one point and arrested the drunky and took Tenten to the orphanage. I don't know what happened to her dad.

ANYWAY, Tenten goes over and sits on her bed, Ino goes to her own, I sit next to Ino, and Hinata sits next to Tenten. Demeter stays standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. "Not be nervous!" Ino smiles.

"Yeah, don't worry," I nod. "Ok, on every second to last Sunday in the month, the four of us go to the mall for practically the whole day. Since you are one of us now, you're coming too!"

"W-what?" Dem stutters.

"You heard her, and since you don't have any girls' clothes, we are getting you some new clothes!" Tenten does a thumbs up.

"B-but—"

"Don't worry if you don't have any money, it's our treat! Naruto told us that your birthday was Friday, so think of this as your b-day presents from your friends!" Hinata shyly smiles.

"I-I don't know…I-I don't mind wearing old boys' clothes, really." The girl with the purple hair protests.

"Oh come on! Your wardrobe's almost the same as Gaara's!" Ino smirks. "Or are you just wearing your little boyfriends' clothing?"

"W-what?! G-Gaara's not my b-boyfriend!"

Hinata giggles, "Sakura told us that you spent last night in his bed while you were only in a towel and he was only in his boxers. I think it's safe to say that you two are a couple!"

"B-but…h-he's…uh…" Her shoulders sag even more, "Oh forget it, I lose this battle…"

"Ha! Now come on, TO THE MALL!!!" I shout, putting my index finger up in the air.

The five of us are walking to the Konoha Mall. Ino and Tenten are arguing about who's hotter, Neji or Naruto. Yeah, all of us like someone…duh! I have a huge crush on…call me a tramp but two guys, Tom and Kiba. I know, Kiba's Hinata's crusher too, but sue me! I really do think Hinata also likes Naruto. Ino has three guys she likes, Shikamaru, Naruto and I think she also likes Gaara. Tenten likes one and only he would make her happy, Neji. I know that Dem likes Gaara so there!

**Jeez, if Ino really does like Gaara, then she'd win in a fight between her and Demeter.**

_Hm, I don't think so. Naruto told that Demeter has some demoness, he also told me not to tell anyone. Transformation Demons mate for life I think, so Demeter is Gaaras'. I don't know, but I think Demeter would turn into a bloodthirsty psychotic woman if Ino tried to make a move on Gaara._

**Ok, whatever. But you're forgetting that battle you and Ino had in seventh grade. Ino almost beat you by catching you with a chakra rope and her Mind Transfer Jutsu.**

_Whatever, if she has a demon then that jutsu would backfire._

I look behind me and see Demeter walking with her head down.

_I wonder what's going thru her head…_

I turn to Hinata, "Why do they always fight about the same thing every time we do this?"

"I don't know," Hinata grins.

Ino shrieks, "FINE YOU WIN THE BATTLE, BUT NOT THE WAR! But what about Shikamaru verses Neji?"

Hinata sighs, "It will never end…"

I nod, smiling.

When we enter the mall, I grab Demeter's arm and pull her to our normal meeting spot, the other girls following. The spot is in the video store. This is where we start and finish. In the start, we don't really do anything. Anyway, we start talking about where to go first. "Alright, our first and only priority today is getting Dem some clothes that fit and look good on her! Any suggestions girls?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips. (A/N: Still hate these! I've never gone to a mall and paid attention to my surrounds. What I'm saying is…I DON'T KNOW DIFFERENT STORE NAMES! I'm gonna be making them up.)

"Madam Star's place," Ino grins.

"The Exclusive," Hinata mentions.

"And I say we check out Deport." I nod. "What about you Tenten?"

"I'm thinking," She waves her hand in a dismissive manner.

I shrug, "So it's settled, we first go to Star's, then Exclusive, and last Deport."

When we enter Ino's favorite shop, the normal smell of lemon over powers my nose, causing me to sneeze and Demeter to cough a little. The store has a blue carpet and yellow walls. This shop sells clothing that shows off a lot of skin, makes your boobs look bigger, and basically makes you look like a slut. That's why it's Ino's fav…

Ino takes Demeter's arm and drags her over to a clothes rack, "Alright little girl, first off I need to know your cup size. So what is it?" Ino puts her hands on her hips and smirks. Dem stares at her blankly. "Hello? Do you know what I mean?" The purple haired one shakes her head. "Urg, what's your bra size?"

"H-how the heck should I know?"

"OMG! How could you—"

I interrupt, "Ino, don't bother her, she doesn't look like the shopping type."

Ino looks at me, "Fine, whatever billboard brow, why don't you try to figure it out then!?"

I blink, "I already know hers', she's a B. Duh!"

Ino-Pig sticks her tongue out at me, "Alright, lets start over here." She points to a rack that has shirts that just about only cover the chest.

"Hm…" Tenten cocks an eyebrow, "Ino, I don't think this store is really her…"

Ino looks Demeter up and down, "Yeah, your right, this stuff's too happy for her. That rules out the other two places…then where the hell are we gonna get her clothes?"

"Isn't it obvious," Tenten whispers, "Ino, your aunt has three different stores throughout this mall. The one we want is the one that's next to the hard wear store."

"Ew, that's the one that has all those gothic clothing…" Hinata thinks for a minute, "You know what, that is PERFECT!"

**I hate that store…it is creepy and there's that weird ass check out girl that has a nose ring! She looks like a fuckin' bull!**

_Shut up, I'M not buying anything for myself, it's for Dem!_

**Whatever…**

When we enter the creepy store that I don't really like, I speak up, "Alright, how 'bout we each get two outfits for her, fair?" They nod; I look at Dem, "That ok?"

She shakes her head, "No, I-I—"

"You are way too modest and whatnot! Come on, like Hinata said before, this will be your birthday presents from us!" Ino smiles, putting an arm around her.

"B-but it's too much!"

"No it ain't! Don't worry so much, it's fine! Really!" Tenten grins. The brunette girl dashes off and comes back with a pair of black jeans, a dark jean skirt that's meant to be worn over the black jeans, and a black shirt with the neck and shoulders fish-netted, the sleeves are black. "Try this one!" She hands them to Demeter.

When we leave the store, Demeter now has the outfit I described earlier, a pair of black jeans with black lace in an upside down V shape at the bottoms and a brownish gray short sleeve skirt with black sleeves, a pair of black (un baggy) cargos with red buckles and a red long sleeve with a pair of black eyes on it, a black tube top that has a fishnet long sleeve to go under it and a black mini skirt with gray stockings, another pair of black jeans (these are a tighter fit) and a black long sleeve with the shoulders exposed (a fishnet shirt goes under it 'cause the stomach shows), and finally a different cut black mini skirt with black stockings and a black shoulder shirt with a solid red tank top underneath and red fishnet sleeves.

_That was a mouthful… _

Oh yeah, I forgot about her pajamas that Hinata got for her! They're a black satin short nightgown, and a pair of black pajama pants with chibish little red devils on them and a red criss-cross-in-the-back tank top with the same chibi devil, outlined in black, on it saying 'little devil.'

We're walking back to the school, each carrying the bag with the stuff we got for Dem, when I notice that's Demeter's falling back. I stop and wait for her to catch up. When she does, I ask, "Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah…" She mumbles.

"Are you sure, you don't really look it. What's up?"

"It's nothing to worry about S-Sakura…" She looking at the ground with her arms crossed.

"Naruto…told be about…her." There's not need to elaborate on who 'her' is. "And he also told me about…your past."

"Damn Shukaku being able to talk to Fox…" She cures under her breath.

"Yeah, well any…Demeter, there's something else bothering you. I spent a whole year trying to get Hinata to open up more, and by God, I'm going to get you two as well!"

"Gaara…" She whispers.

"Oh, what about him? You're lucky, Gaara's hott! What's the problem?"

"It's not him…it's my brother Kotonashi…you see, he's really over protective and he doesn't want me near Gaara at all. His exact words were, 'He's and evil demon that needs to be killed. No good could come if you get too close to it. You could try and rape you, or he could try to kill you.'" Demeter gives me a side-glance. "The worse part is…I kinda believed him. I told…Gaara that I thought he'd betray me. I'm afraid that…he doesn't trust me as much as I trust him…and if my brother finds out that I've slept almost naked with him, he'll be infuriated."

I think for a minute, "Demeter…" I begin slowly, choosing my words carefully, "who's going to tell your brother? The only people that know are Ino, Hinata, Tenten, me, Naruto, Gaara and you, none of us are going to—"

"I know that! But…in my English class, we had to write a short story about damn near anything. I picked a horror theme, and now I have to see the school physiologist! She's probably going to ask questions about my life and stuff, and it might slip out because when I'm on a rant, anything pops out!!!"

_She's going nuts now…_

"Calm down! I don't think she'll ask anything about a boyfriend!"

"Oh whatever!"

Gaara's POV

I'm still drawing, but it's a different picture now. Now it's Demeter again, she's sitting on the 'floor' with her legs bent to the side and reading a book. Her breasts are almost completely showing. Sue me, I sometimes think pervertedly!

**WOOT!!!**

There's a knock on the door and when I look up, my jaw drops. It's Demeter in a black short skirt, gray stockings, a black tube top, and a fishnet long sleeve.

**Poo! Her breasts aren't Ds…no fair!**

…_Poo?_

**Fine, shit!**

_Good._

Her hair's brushed and the left side is pushed back with a red beret. Her usual black lipstick is red and black mixed together, and her eye stuff is black and red.I whisper, "Good God, Demeter…whoa…"

She innocently tilts her head, "What?"

I stand up, lift her chin with my index finger and whisper in her ear, "Nothing, I like it. I like it a lot."

She blushes, but giggles, "Good, I'm glad."

I feel Shukaku starting to salivate.

_DO you have any shame?_

**HA! What does shame mean?!**

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrr._

Sakura's POV

It's after dinner, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Demeter, and I have already gotten our showers. Demeter's in her new devil pajamas, Hinata's in an over sized green T-shirt, Ino's wearing white satin shorts with last at the bottom and a matching spaghetti strap shirt, Tenten's wearing an over sized blue T-shirt with plain red pajama pants, and I'm wearing gray pajama pants with 'baby girl' written in pink on the butt and a black and pink short sleeve, also with 'baby girl' on it.

The five of us are going to Hinata's room to watch a video we rented. The movie is a horror flick called 'The Changeling.' (A/N: NOT MINE!) Roxxie, Hinata's roommate, never stays for the weekends; her house is only about twenty minutes away. The room has a rusty red carpet and the walls are a peach color. Roxxie had no choice as to what the room looks like.

Hinata's side shows that she was born with a silver spoon in her mouth. The bed has a clear blue comforter with a gold bed skirt. She has about four or five pillows, all white and puffy, making the illusion that her bed's a sky with clouds. Her desk is baby blue and completely clear. Her wardrobe, same color as the desk, is closed. She has a TV in here.

Hinata pops the tape in and turns the system on. Hinata lays in the middle of her bed on her stomach, I'm on her left, Ino's on her right, Tenten's behind us sitting Indian style, and Demeter's sitting nervously on the side of the bed with her right leg crossed over her left one.

Gaara's POV

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" All the girls, except for Demeter scream. I'm lying on my stomach on my bed and look out the door.

Naruto's in my room in ORANGE pajama pants and a white stained-with-God-knows-what T-shirt. He looks at me, "What are they watching?"

"I think it was something called changeling…doesn't sound that bad…" I mutter while coloring in a new, new drawing of half Demeter and half wolf form. It's pretty creepy looking.

"Oh that…it's weird…trust me…" Naruto rolls him eyes.

About an hour later, Naruto has left the room and Demeter comes in. "Hey, Demi, any ideas about how knuckleheadmcspazzatron (Translate: Knucklehead Mc Spazz A Tron) and Kumori know each other?"

"No, sorry," She sits down next to me. She lies down and lifts my un-coloring right arm up with her head, like a dog, and lets it fall over her. She curls close to me.

I chuckle at her cuteness. She looks at me, now make up free, and tilts her head.

"Awwww, you two make such a cute couple," I deep voice I know only too well speaks. We both jerk our heads up and stare at the man, if you can call him that, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He looks like a male version of Temari, but his hair is about my length and the same color as mine, his black ringed eyes are closed, but I'm guessing that his eyes are the same color as mine. He's wearing plain brown pants and has no shirt, showing that he's stronger than even my father.

"SHUKAKU!? How are you…not in me?!" I shout in disbelief.

"Technically, I'm still inside you. This is just my spirit." He opens his eyes. Just now I notice that he's slightly transparent.

"I thought…your spirit was…never mind…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT ANYWAY?!?!?!?!"

"Mmmmmm, felt like it."

"I'm confused, that's Shukaku?" Demeter whispers.

"Yeah babe, I'm Shukaku!"

"Don't. You. DARE call her 'babe' you sex happy pig!" A dangerous female voice with a slight German accent snarls. Demeter and I look over and see a woman that has her hands on her hips. She sorta looks like Haku. Her hair looks like it goes the length of her back and is deep purple with blood red highlights. Her left eye is a lighter purple than her hair and her right eye is sea green. There're black dots under the corner of her eyes. She's glaring at Shukaku. She's wearing a halter-top that doesn't cover her whole torso; it only covers her GOOD GOD HER BOOBS ARE BIGGER THAN TSUNADE'S!!! (Ahem) Sorry…the black top ties under her breasts and criss-crosses around her neck. She's wearing a black tie on short skirt. On her left hand is a silver band with a black pearl on it. On her other hand is a red clove that has a spot for only her thumb, middle, and pinky fingers.

"Demeter, is that Kumori?" I whisper in her ear. She just nods. She nervous, I can sense it.

"Who are you calling 'sex happy?!' Just look at yourself, you whore!" Shukaku snarls.

"PST! It does not matter vhat I am vearing! Do not call her babe!!!"

"I'll call the little sex toy whatever I won't to!!!"

"VHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HER?!?!?!"

"YOU HEARD ME!!!"

"YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING PAY FOR THAT!!!" Kumori's spirit hunches over and puts her hands on the floor, looking kind of like an animal about to strike its' pray.

"Bring it on, kit! It won't be much of a challenge, incase you're forgetting, I know everything you can do! I raised you for Christ's sake!!!" Shukaku taunts with a smirk, also bending down with her hands curling into claws.

"WHAT?!" Both Demeter and me exclaim.

The two demon spirits look at us. I continue, "S-so what you're saying is that Kumori is your kid?!"

Shukaku agitatedly sigh, "No, Fox and I found her while traveling with our heard up in some snow village. She couldn't have been anymore than a week old. We became her 'foster parents.' Fox was twenty-three and I was twenty-two. What were we suppose to do, leave a helpless, abandoned infant out in minus six degree weather? It was a wonder she wasn't dead already. We're demons, but we're not evil enough to let something so innocent die."

I blink.

Shukaku goes back to his stance and bares her teeth; they're growing into fangs. Kumori looks at us, "You should leave, pups. This could get pretty damn nasty." Her teeth also turn into fangs. We nod and scurry out of the room. I slam the door behind me.

After a few minutes of bangs and crashes, I place my middle and index fingers to my eye and mutter, "Third Eye." An eye of sand appears in the dorm room. I release the jutsu; throw the door open and shout, "WHAT THE FUCK?! THE WAY YOU TWO WERE FIGHTING, I THOUGHT YOU HAAAAATED EACH OTHER!!!!!"

Shukaku's on top of Kumori and biting her ear lobe, he lets go of her, lifts his head slightly, and licks her blood off his fangs. He growls, "Go 'way kid, this doesn't concern you."

"Technically is does, you are inside that pup, and I am inside the girl." Kumori whispers huskily.

"Hush woman," He bites her ear lobe again, earning a painful whine crossed with a moan of pleasure.

I feel that Demeter is behind me and peering over my shoulder. I turn around, she was closer to me than I thought, she ends up pressed against my chest. I put my hands on her shoulders, turn her around, and murmur, "Come on…let's leave Twedal-Dumb and Twedal-Dee alone." We go down to the lounge and sit on one of the couches.

Demeter curls up next to me, like usual. I whisper, "Talk about your love hate relation ship…"

* * *

La, la, la la, la, la! I is happy, this chapter's finally done! PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	14. Claim, One of Three

I wanna thank Fan-Girl for your reviews, they make me feel special! Here's chapter 13 (Slight Lemon in this here chapter!)

Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters are NOT mine!

* * *

Claim, One of Three

Gaara's POV

The bright annoying sun's shining through the lounge window…there's too much of a glare, what the hell? I look down and see Demeter in my arms, slumbering peacefully. Naruto walks in, still wearing his pajamas. He shudders.

"What?" I ask? "And what time is it?"

"It's about nine."

"What?!" I hiss. "What about school?"

"It snowed last night. We can't get into the school from the dorms. The draw bridges are all frozen to the buildings."

I blink, "Oh…What was with the shudder?"

He raises his lip, "Follow me…"

"Uh, ok." I stand up, careful not to wake Demeter up, and follow the Fox up to my room. He points to the door. I look at him and do the third eye jutsu. An eye appears in the room and looks around to my bed. "GOOD GOD!" I whisper/shout. Lying in MY bed is the spirit form of both Shukaku and Kumori. Their clothes lie forgotten on the floor. Kumori's in Shukaku's arms and they're sleeping. I release the jutsu. "Ewwwwwwww, that's just not right!!!"

Naruto nods, "I heard a lot of grunts, and moans, and groans, and whimpers coming from here. I thought it was you and Dem, but then this morning, I went in and checked and found them! Fox was laughing like crazy!!! He was going psycho-la-bomb-boo-bar!!!"

I give him my 'what the fuck' look. "You enjoy making up words don't you?"

He does the darting eye thing, "Maaaaaaaaaybe…" He leads me to his room. Sakura isn't in there.

"Where's Sakura?" I ask, sitting down Indian style on Demi's bed.

"She's in Hinata's room along with Ino and Tenten." He sits on his own bed. "Did you see that mark on Kumori's earlobe? Jeez, Shukaku MUST love her to put that on her. But then again she already had the other two from him…"

I stare at him, blank. "What are you talking about?"

"The claim marks! How do you…oh forgot." He sits up strait. "Alright, first of all, when a male demon chooses a female, he gives her three marks, each at a different time. Didn't you notice that bite mark on her right shoulder?"

I think back, "Come to think of it, yes. What's it mean?"

"Well lemme tell you. The first mark basically means that that female is the male that did it girlfriend. Shukaku gave that mark to Kumori when she was only fifteen."

"But that's gross! Shukaku was thirty-seven then!" I scratch the back of my head.

"Yeah, twenty-two years in human standards is kinda creepy, but in demon way it's normal. Weird is when the difference is over sixty or under five. Anyway, the first mark goes on the shoulder. There's a reason it's on the shoulder and that is because, in demon way, you don't have to tell everyone you have a boyfriend so you can hide it. But some females chose to show it off. Kumori didn't tell anyone, she was scared because that mark is normal put on official adult demons. A demon doesn't become an adult until it's twenty. The mark is usually placed after either lose of virginity or a naked make-out. In her case it was a naked make-out. The only people that knew were herself, Shukaku, and Fox…he sorta walked in on them doing that…

"The second mark is more or less like an engagement ring. The marks are primitive; they were invented at least a thousand years before rings were. And a Transformation Demon sure as hell wouldn't waltz into a jewelry store to get a ring today. This second mark is put on the females'…southern zone. This is because demons don't tell anyone when they're engaged. I'm not too sure when the mark was put on Kumori. Fox said that the night before Shukaku was caught it wasn't there, the next night it was."

"If it was on her southern area, how the hell would Fox know unless he saw her naked?" I ask, raising a skin eyebrow.

"I keep forgetting how little you know about the demon way. In the demon herd, they all have seen each other naked. Fox and Shukaku, being Kumori's foster…fathers, they saw her naked daily."

"That's just plain weird…Wait, so Shukaku made-out with his foster child?!"

"There was never any official documents that she was their kid, so technically it's not that weird," Naruto shrugs. "Anyway, as you could have figured, the second mark is put on during sex. The third mark is the 'marriage' mark, so now Kumori is Shukaku's mate. Transformation Demons mate for life."

"Naruto…so what you're saying is…my fate with Demeter is sealed?"

"Yeah."

I blink.

**I'm back!!!**

_YOU MAKE ME SICK!!!_

**And how do I do that?**

_Oh gee I don't know, maybe by having sex with the demon inside Demeter!!!_

**HEY! I have sexual needs too!!! **

_BOOWHO!!! I don't wanna hear it!!! I'M THE TEENAGER WITH UNCONTROLABLE HORMONES, NOT YOU!!!_

**WHAT PART OF 'IN DEMON STANDARDS I'M A NINETEEN YEAR OLD' DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!?!?!?!**

_SHUT UP!!!_

**NO!**

_YES!!!_

**All right. Fine. **

Shukaku does something with my body, getting me piss my pants.

_HEY!!!_

**Is for horses!**

_Arg!!!_

Naruto starts laughing, "Nice man! You do know the bathroom isn't that far away!"

My face heats up, "Be quiet! It's Shukaku's fault! He made me!!!"

"Right! Whatever man!"

I growl as I exit the room to get dressed…and a clean pair of shorts.

(Four days later)

It is Friday, period seven/eight…did I forget to mention that History's a block class? Whoops… My mind's wandering back to Dem. By now, she has to know about Kumori's…mate. If she doesn't, I really don't want to be the one to tell her. After a little clearing of my head on Monday, I began to worry. Because of these marks, Demeter HAS to be mine, even if she doesn't want to. Kumori is Shukaku's mate; meaning Demeter has to be my mate! I'm just repeating myself now… It's not that I wouldn't…I never said that.

"Gaara!" Kurenai shouts.

"Huh what?" I look up at the teacher.

Her hands are on her hips, "If I catch you daydreaming again, you're going to strait to the Head Mistress! Now answer the question, why did the Kekocon Institute for the Criminally Insane close down and when?"

I roll my eyes, "It closed in 1924 and it's said that it went bankrupt…" That's the cover up story; it really was because of Crystal decided to be evil…

"Good. Moving on—" She continues with the lesson as I zone out again, this time making sure to watch Kurenai so I don't get in trouble. A few minutes later, my stomach starts to churn again. I put a hand on my stomach as it continues to bubble. Because I'm a Transformation Demon, I don't shit…only throw up. I haven't thrown up in three days…this being the fourth. This sometimes happens, but usually only if I haven't eaten in a while. But this time it's weird 'cause I eat every day…if I don't Sakura will force me to. SO this means I have four days' worth of food in my stomach. I feel my face turning greenish.

After class, I slowly walk to my locker. Naruto bounces over, "HI GAARA!!!"

I look at him, "Please don't shout…I don't feel right…"

"What's up?" He slows his pace down so he's next to me.

"I haven't barfed in over three days…" As I whisper this, my stomach starting making quiet little gurglely noise.

"Is that you stomach?" Naruto asks with disbelief.

"Yeah…I hate it!"

"It happens though."

"Yeah whatever." I put my hand to my mouth and then I can taste the vomit. I drop my bag and run into the closest boys' room.

Naruto's POV

I go in after Gaara and hear him throwing up. "Better out then in!"

He continues to barf for a few more minutes.

Gaara's POV

My eyes are closed and I'm panting. My stomach feels completely empty now. I shakily stand up and flush the barf filled toilet. I turn and unlock the stall door. Naruto's standing there, "You all right?"

With my knuckle, I wipe away some left over puke. "Fine…" I croak. He nods and leaves the room. I stalk over to a sink, turn the cold water on, and run my left hand under it. I rub the back of my neck with the wet hand as my legs continue to shake.

A few minutes later, I leave the room. Bad timing…a girl runs strait into me. She falls over onto her ass. "HEY!" She shouts. "WHATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!" Her hair is blonde and her eyes are a blue green, she's still in the uniform.

"I didn't run into you, you ran into me, there fore I should be the one yelling at you," I reply coldly, shooting her my infamous glare.

She gulps, "Sorry!" She stands up and smiles, "Hi, I'm Angel and in ninth grade! Who're you, fuzz head?"

"What did you just call me?!"

"Fuzz head! Or maybe I should call you fuzz tail, ya know 'cause of Shukaku!"

I stare at the smiling girl, "How do you know about Shukaku?!"

"Oh that's easy! You're hair and eyes!"

I stare at her.

"Ya know," Angel giggles, "isn't Shukaku a tanuki?"

"No, he's a raccoon…why?"

"Oh just wondering! Have you seen my friend Cynder? She's kill someone and I wanna stop her before she gets to the someone."

"I don't even know who Cynder is."

Demeter' POV

I'm walking the lonely halls when a girl steps in front of me. Her hair is black and at the roots is purple. Her eyes are a blueberry blue. She's glaring at me. "Are you Demeter Ice?"

"Uh…y-yes?" I stutter.

"Good, because you're about to be in a world of pain!" She cracks her knuckles.

I relax.

_This bitch, hurt me? Bah! I've killed people that are far more powerful than her!_

She throws a punch, which I catch with my right hand. She tries to pull her fist back, but my grip is very tight. I dig my long nails into her, getting her to cry out in pain. My expression is blank. I hold out my right hand and shadows creep over and loosely wrap around my arm, ready to attack on my command. "I don't want to have to kill you for no reason, I suggest that you stop struggling and explain to me why you want to hurt me."

She glares at me, but stops. "You sterilized my boyfriend!" I cock an eyebrow.

_**That She-Man!**_

_Oh, him._

"That weirdo's your boyfriend?"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM A WEIRDO!!! You attacked him for no reason at all, then did something to his balls!"

"To be honest with you, I didn't even think that he'd have balls. I thought he was a he-woman."

"YOU DARE INSULT MY BOYFRIEND??? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!"

"I can honestly say that I have know idea." I calmly reply.

"I am Cynder Amoreego, the only child to the Amoreego Clan from Iwagakure, the Village Hidden in the Rocks, and niece of the Tsuchikage! I am far more important than you and much stronger!" Cynder shouts in my face.

I calmly wipe away her spit from my face and say in a low and dangerous voice, "That's quite a title, but I have found problems in what you said. One: If you are stronger than me, why can't you free your hand? And two: If you're from a village in the Land of Earth, then why are you here?"

"Well you're from the Land of Wind!"

"How would you even know that? And further more, the Land of Wind is much closer to the Land of Fire than where you came from. It's clear to me that you don't know who I am." I smirk and feel Kumori's bloodlust starting to boil.

_**Do it dearie!**_

_Gladly!_

I let the shifting shadows wrap around the pests whole body, then hold my hand out in front of me with my fingers flexed and locked. "When I close my fist, you'll be crushed. Any last words?"

Gaara's POV

I'm running ahead of Angel when I see Demeter and the girl that no doubt has to be Cynder. There're shadows wrapped around Cynder in a way that looks just like before I do…SHIT! "DEMETER, STOP!" I shout.

The purple haired girl turns her head and looks at me. She gasps, "Gaara!" And the shadows fade away. The other girl takes a breath of oxygen and falls to her knees.

Angel rushes over to her and yells, "I told you not to go after her! Don't you know what she is?"

Cynder stares at her, "She's a freak! She tried to kill me and Deidara for no reason!"

"You fool! I didn't attack that girly-ass what ever it was for no reason! It tried to rape me!!!" Demeter shouts.

Cynder face changes, "H-he what? Tried to rape you? He wouldn't…I FUCKING KILL HIM! Come on Angel, we have some four-mouthed freak to hurt!" The two girls run off.

I look at Dem, "What were you going to do to her?"

"Sarcophagus, why?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Sarcophagus? Just plain old Sarcophagus it's called? Why, what does it do?"

"Kills 'em. It squeezes them slowly and painfully; their blood sinks into the shadows to Kumori. Does it matter?" She gives me a very innocent look.

"That's a lot like…never mind." I look away.

_Why is her jutsu so much like…ours?_

**Well…the thing with the six main elemental Transformation Demons is that their main signature jutsus are all the same but with different things. The White Tiger uses beams of light; I use dirt, (**A/N: Sand is just a form of dirt people!**) Fox uses fire, the Cyan Bat used tornadoes kinda like Temari, the Crystal Dragon used water, and Kumori uses shadows. They all have different names, but they're also the same concept.**

_Oh._

I push Demeter's hair back, away from her face, and kiss her forehead, "See ya later," then walk the other way. I have a detention with Hayate, the Health teacher. Why he's a Health teacher, I'll never understand. He's always coughing and has bags under his eyes. There're two rumors about him, one that he's dating the Art teacher, I finally learned her name, Yugao, and the other is that he smokes a lot. The second one's more believable then the first one.

Anyway, I have detention because I was late three times for his class. Health is my first period on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. All three of those days this week I was late. My only reason is because my locker HATES me, it's almost like the combination changes everyday! On the first day it was 1-49-2, but then the next day it was 2-48-3! The pattern seemed to stay like that…for about two weeks! Now what I have to do is pick the damn lock so I can open it!

I enter the Health room and see two things, the brown haired brown-eyed teacher that always wears a weird hat, and three seventh grade girls finishing a quiz of something. When the door closes behind me, Hayate looks up from his desk, "Good (cough) you're here, sit where you do during class." I nod. The girls look up at me, look back at their…work, look at each other, and giggle.

**I bet whatever they're going has to do with the male—**

_I'm not stupid, I know!_

I walk over to my spot and Hayate comes over, "You are to do nothing for the next two hours, no homework, no drawing, no reading, nothing at all. Understand?" I nod.

After an hour and fifty minutes of just sitting, my left leg is asleep and I have to use the bathroom…ok, I really have to use the bathroom…

**Be serious!**

All right, fine! If I don't go in the next three minutes, I'm going to have an accident.

_HAPPY?!?!?!_

**No, I wanna cookie!**

…_Why me?_

Those seven graders must have either been far behind in work or they're in detention too, doesn't really matter to me, but they keep looking at me! My head his resting on the desk, but I feel their eyes on my head, that and they keep giggling. I whimper.

When Hayate lets us leave, one of the girls, her hair's green and she has light purple eyes, comes up to me, "Hi!" She smiles.

"Do I know you?" I ask coldly.

"U-uh no, but---" I push past her and continue on.

**To the bathroom.**

_Yes, to the bathroom…_

"YO!!!" The girl shouts.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" I call over my shoulder.

"That wasn't very nice, fuzz head!" I turn around and see Angel.

"Please stop calling me that." I grumble while walking away from her.

"Where ya going?" She skips along besides me.

"None of your business."

"How do you know it's not?" She smiles.

I sigh, "Unless my bladder has some reference to you, I don't think it should include you." I glare at her and notice she changed. Now she's wearing a black, strapless, shirt with pink laces on it. Her jeans are a dark blue with pink buckles around the waist. Her jeans' legs are up above her ankles to show pink sneakers. On her right arm is Chinese for luck.

She giggles, "So what, raccoon boy needs to go potty?"

I glare at her harder; "You know what is inside me, so I suggest you stop bothering me."

"Oh I'm not scared, I'm strong, stronger than, " She does air quotes, "'the niece of the fourth Tsuchikage.' The Tsuchikage isn't really that great, especially is you compare him to your Daddy and the fourth Hokage. Anyway, I'm the great-grand daughter of the second Hokage, so in heritage I'm strong!" She giggles, again, "And besides, you can't be that mean if you're close with Dem."

_Oh my God, I don't want to piss myself again!_

"How do YOU know Demeter?" I ask, looking back a head of me.

"She's in my History class, she got pushed a head to ninth grade History. Go figure huh?"

"Whatever, can you please stop following me?" I look at her again.

"Hmmmmm, not gonna happen."

We're now in front of a boys' room. "Go 'way!" I snarl.

"But-"

"LEAVE!!!" I point right.

"Fine Mr. Double-Jointed-Meany!" She leaves. I sigh and enter the room.

Later that night, after dinner and a shower, I'm in my pajamas and reading in the small lounge, the larger one is full of all the loud people that are doing Lord knows what. No body ever comes into this room…well I can't say that…people come in here when they want to make-out or something, but other than that… I sigh as I turn a page in the book, it is called Midnight. (A/N: Midnight is NOT mine!) I've read it about eight or nine times. While I was in my piss smelling room, the only thing I was allowed to do was read. Yeah, I'm a nerd whatever…

"Hi Gaara," I look up and my jaw drops. Demeter's standing there, in a satin black nightgown that goes to mid-thigh, like the girls' uniform skirt. To make it worse…better…whatever, there's red lace at the bottom and I can see she has a black bra on. I gulp and feel a slight tightening in my pants. "Demeter…wow…"

She giggles a little, "Don't get any ideas, boy, I'm only wearing this 'cause I don't have any other pajamas that aren't in the wash." Demeter comes over and sits down next to me on the blue couch.

_Don't look at her chest, don't look at her chest, don't look at her chest!_

**Look at her chest!**

_Oh fine!_

I let my eyes travel down to her chest…to her boobs. I feel a blush rise, but shake it off. She has the Cloak Jutsu on, so the kanji, scars, and black dots aren't there. "You know Demi," I whisper while closing my book and putting down, "you shouldn't have told me not to get any ideas. I defy almost anything someone tells me do."

"What are you t---" I silence her by wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into a kiss. I push her down onto the couch and continue to make-out with her. I run my tongue over her bottom lip, she grants me access.

Demeter's POV

His tongue meets mine and they start to dance. I whimper a little as he hardens against me; this causes him to chuckle deep in his throat. We brake for air, at this moment, he whispers in my ear, "Told you." He runs his tongue along my jawbone, getting me to moan quietly. "What are you afraid of?" He whispers. I realize I'm shaking, then open my eyes and meet his aqua ones.

I reach up and, with a cold finger, trace his Adams apple, getting him to purr. "Nothing…" I mouth. "Nothing at all," I practically growl from the feel of his excitement pressing against me.

"That's a good girl," He purrs, and then he dips down and bits my lip, sending a chill down my spin. When he draws blood, he stops then presses his lips against my own.

After a few more minutes of this, we brake to catch our breath. Gaara gets off me, picks me up, and carefully puts me on my feet. He wraps right arm around my waist and whispers, "This isn't private enough," then sand whirls around us. We end up in my room. In one fluid movement, the redhead has me pinned to the wall. He roughly presses his lips to mine again.

He breaks the kiss for the third time. He pulls his shirt off and throws it on my bed; next he takes his pants off, leaving him in only his slate colored boxers. My eyes travel his exposed body, disregarding all the scars; I can tell he's gaining a little weight. I can still see his ribs, but not as bad as mine…

_**Hmm…he isn't like Shukaku, but vhat can I say, he vas starved and beaten.**_

_At least he's gaining weight and able to eat…_

He stands in front of me and pulls the spaghetti straps from the nightgown off my slender arms. The satin nightgown falls off. I start to feel two things, self-conscience because of how thin I am, and fear. I watch as his eyes travel up and down my body and I notice the bulge in his shorts get bigger. He smirks and his right hand creeps up my back to my bra hook. He undoes it and pulls it off me. I whimper quietly.

He ignores me and lets his tongue run over my collarbone, nipping here and there. He moves down to my breast and takes one in his mouth. He bites down on the tip, getting me to squeak. He lets go and ventures to my navel.

Gaara's POV

Shukaku's dancing…I guess he's happy… I stand up and look at her, she's shaking and fear is in her eyes. I cup her chin and whisper, "I won't hurt you, I promise." She relaxes a little, but she's still scared. I put my hand on the top of her black—

**Panties!**

_You are disgusting!_

**I know, aren't I?!**

_And hopeless, you are also hopeless…_

I pull her underwear off and get, if possible, even harder.

_Oh my God, this is unbearable! _

**I know, isn't it? Screw her!**

_Not now, not yet._

Shukaku puppy pouts. I ignore him and let the underwear fall to the floor. I look over my soon-be-mate; the poor thing is shaking still. I place my hands on hers and squeeze them. I tell her with my eyes what she needs to do. Demeter gulps, nods, and takes the top of my shorts, then slowly pulls then off. When my dick's freed from the uncomfortable ness of my shorts, I wrap my arms around her waist and bite down on her left shoulder. I bite as hard as I can as my teeth turn to fangs. Her blood fills my mouth as the girl lets out of plea for me to stop.

She cries out, "Gaara, please stop!" I let go, lick away the blood on my teeth and look at her face. Tears of pleasure and pain are streaming from her eyes.

I lean over and whisper in her ear, "One of three has been placed my dear Demeter." I get dressed and kiss the confused girls' cheek, "Good night." I leave the room, leaving her with her arms crossed over her breast and a confused expression.

Demeter's POV

I'm in the shower again, washing off my sweaty body.

_W-what did he mean 'one of three?'_

_**Never you mind child.**_

_But—_

_**You heard me.**_

I glance at the bite mark and whisper, "Why did you bite me so hard Gaara?"

* * *

Ooooo, it seems that our little Gaara is a pervert like Shukaku! Please R&R!!! 


	15. Blood

Disclaimer: Naruto and all character's are NOT mine.

Alright people, I have over 2000 hits and only 18 reviews. Is this story really that bad?

* * *

Blood

Demeter's POV

The warm water runs over my body. I sigh and turn the water off. I take my dark blue towel off the rack and bury my face in it. "Ahhh!" I whimper as the bite that Gaara gave me starts to ache. It feels like…will kind of like my insides are burning around the bite. I wrap the towel around me and grip my shoulder.

_Kumori!_

_**It takes a lot to get you to vhine to me.**_

_What did he do? I thought he…liked me, why did he bite me?_

_**First of all, boys sometimes nip their girls' necks or lower. (**_A/N: The w with lower, if I switched it to v, it would have been lover._**) Second of all, I told you not to vorry about it.**_

_Oh fine…_

Gaara's POV

I'm sitting on my bed, reading again. Sakura comes in, "I thought you were in the little lounge?" She grins.

I look up and her, "I was, then I left." I look back at the book.

"Why? Did you do anything with Demeter?" She giggles.

My cheeks tint red, "No, of course not! I'm not like that…"

"Gaara, you're blushing, I think you did something." Sakura starts to pull her blankets back.

"You can't prove it," I grumble, trying to find where I stopped.

"Pst, whatever." She gets in the covers and curls up, "Could be so kind to blow out the candles on my side? I'm too lazy and sleepy to."

I roll my eyes and snap my fingers; all the candles on Sakura's side go out. She whispers, "Thank you…" then her breathing gets steady, meaning she's asleep.

_Damn, how does she fall asleep so fast?_

**Some people are like that.**

_Interesting._

I close my book, extinguish the candles on my side and get under to covers to try to sleep…without Demeter…

Gaara's Dream's POV

I'm six…it's three months after Yashamaru tried to kill me. In that short amount of time, I have gained at least fifteen new scars and have had twenty other assassination attempts.

**Yeah, this six year old has a very…colorful vocabulary.**

_Oh fuck off…_

**See?**

I'm curled up on my floor with blood encrusted on my forehead, arms, and legs. To make it worse, I have a warm wet spot in my pants and it isn't blood. 'Father' left the house for some meeting in the Land of Lighting about…uh…

**It's weird, you can do positive and negative adding, subtracting, multiplying, and dividing but you can't tell time very well…AN HOUR AGO!!!**

_Now why couldn't you just say that?_

He won't be back for at least three days. There's a knock on my door and Temari pokes her head in, "Gaara?" I only manage to answer her with a pitiful whimper. I feel the vibration of my ten-year-old sister's bare footed footsteps. "Oh Gaara, you really need a bath."

I croak out, "No! H-he wouldn't like if I was…clean when he came back."

"He asked me to give you one." Her words cut through me.

"So you're only down here one his orders?" I whimper, feeling tears falling.

"Of cores not. Even if he didn't tell me to, I still would have given you a bath." Temari helps me up to the bathroom.

Once in the room, she turns the water on and fills the tub with bubbles. She turns to me and carefully takes my blood stained shirt off. When I'm completely unclothed, she helps me get into the tub. She picks the washcloth up and starts to clean the drained blood off my face. The kanji stings, but I don't wince or anything. When my face is clean, she starts to wash my back.

My back hurts like hells fire…my 'father' used a red-hot iron pole to beat my back with…after he used the whip. Again, I don't show any sign that it hurts. "Oh Gaara," She whispers.

"What?" I don't look at her.

"Why don't you run away?"

"First of all, it's bad English to answer a question with another question. Second of all, because I have know where to go…"

"Oh baby brother…"

Later that night, after the bath, I'm sitting in my room reading. The door bursts open and Lord Kazekage's standing there.

_What?! H-he…wasn't supposed to be back for three days!_

End Dream's POV

Gaara's POV

My eyes snap open to welcome the pitch-blackness of the dorm room. I sit up and rub my eyes. "Shit…" I whisper, lifting up my blankets. There's a wet spot in both my pajama pants and bed. "Damn dream…" I had an accident…damn bladder…damn everything…

The next day, the last Saturday in November, I get out of my bed (now with a fresh set of sheets) and get dressed in a pair of black cargos and a normal blue hoodie. Sakura's still asleep, but I leave the room…ironically at the same time as Demeter. She's wearing black un-baggy cargos with red buckles and a red long sleeve with black eyes on it. She avoids my gaze.

I walk over to her, take her hand, and lead her to the small library in the dorm castle. The library never has anyone in it; there are only about three hundred books. I sit her in one of the chairs at one of the tables and I sit across from her. "Demeter, what's wrong?"

"You bit me and it hurts…" She looks at me, "Why?"

_I said that I wasn't going to be the one to tell her what the marks meant. And by God I'm sticking to that!_

**I'm surprised Kumori didn't tell her. **

I shrug, "I guess I was overly horny."

"B-but it really hurt!"

"It must have, but trust me, you'll be fine." I stand up, go around the table, and kneel in front of her, lifting her chin. I place a gentle kiss on her lips. When I break a way, I linger there, "I promise." When I pull away, she's watching me curiously. I smirk, "What?"

She shakes her head, "Nothing…it's nothing."

I shrug and leave. My timing isn't the best, Naruto comes running down the steps, "HIIIIIIIIIIIII GAARA!!!" I blink. "YOU KNOW WHAT?!"

"What is it Naruto?" I roll my eyes.

"Ino cheated on me with Shikamaru!" He's smiling.

"…Uh Naruto…isn't that something to mad about, not happy?"

"Well yeah…but I also cheated with Hinata! Kiba wants to kill me because I took his girlfriend, but Hinata's happy!"

"Ok, why do I care?" I ask, tilting my head to the side a little.

"I don't know…ANYWAY! Sakura also gots a new boyfriend, Itachi!"

"Naruto, shut the fuck up, I don't care!" I push past him and make my way to the front door.

"Well……Itachi's on our side now, he told me that Sasuke was planning on doing something very icky to you."

"Whatever, that cockatoo head doesn't scare me." Out in the cold autumn air, I start walking to no in particular. The sky looks like it could rain at any moment.

Some how, I end up in some graveyard. It must be one of the smaller ones, there're no more than sixty headstones. I aimlessly wander through when bubblegum pink catches my eye; Sakura's standing in front of a tombstone. "Sakura?" I ask.

She looks up, "Oh, hi…" She sounds upset.

"I thought you were still asleep." I mention as I walk over to her.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu. What're you doing here?"

"Wandering. What about you?"

She bites her lower lip, and then steps aside so I can see the stone. 'Faito Haruno.' That has to be her father. I look at her, her eyes are closed and her head's hung, "I have his eyes…He was sent to Suna for some assassination. They only found his one arm and one of his eyes…"

An image flashes over my eyes: A masked man with Sakura's eyes. I killed him…I was…eight I think.

_Okie dokie, she's not finding out about this…_

"Whoa…that's sad I guess…"

"I found out on my ninth birthday that he was killed. Not the best birthday ever…" She looks up at me and must have seen some guilt in my eyes. "What's wrong?" She asks.

"Um…nothing…"

She blinks, "Ok…Hey, this cemetery is a lot of students form our dorm castle have family buried."

"Well that's morbid."

"Yeah, over there," She points to a pair of stones, "that's where Neji's parents are buried. They died in a car fire. Then over there, "She points to a whole bunch of headstones, "is where almost the whole Uchiha clan is. The only two survivors were Itachi and Sasuke. Some psychotic guy that broke out of the Konoha Mental Hospital for the Criminally Insane killed them all off. The two Uchiha brothers ended up going to the orphanage where Naruto was.

"Then there's Rock Lee's parents, they both died in their sleep, sad really. Lee went to live with his uncle, Might Guy. It seems like everyone in our dorm has had some rotten past. Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Shino, and I are the only ones without much of a sob story." She looks at me, "But personally, I think yours' and Demeter's have the saddest stories. Gaara, did you ever run away, or think about it?"

"I would have had no where to go. I don't have much of a family, my 'father' was an only child and my mother's bother…I killed by mistake. My parents' parents were all dead. But…I did try to run away three times. The first time I was seven. This was one of the only times my brother bothered with me, he ran after me and dragged me back to the house. The next time I was eleven, my 'father' caught me when I was about six blocks away. The last time…I didn't really even try. My 'father' threw me out of the house, literally.

"I was fourteen, I don't even remember what I did to get him so mad. He came storming into my room, started yelling in my face, stripped me, raped me, and then threw me out. That time, I got around…three miles out of Suna. I found a cave or something like that and staying in there for three days to get my chakra back. On the fourth day, when I was about to move again, he appeared and took me home." I do remember what I did, but I don't want to tell her. I went to school that day and when I got home, I threw-up on the floor…

"Wow," She whispers, "that's really depressing. I feel really sorry for you. Gaara…no child safety program wanted to help you, right?"

"Duh. The whole village knew that I was beaten, they didn't know I was the fourth's kid but…"

"Why don't you go to the school psychologist? She could help you."

"Sakura, I don't need help from some school psychologist, what I need is a psychologist in a mental hospital." I turn and leave.

Again, I don't know where I'm going, but I'm enjoying the quiet. For once Shukaku isn't talking much.

**That's because you're boring right now.**

_Shut up._

I'm some how end up where Temari wanted to meet me not too far back. I sit on the rock and watch the running water.

**Hehehe. **

_What now?_

**I was just thinking back to last night. You know that you were sucking Demeter's boob right?**

_Yes. Why does it matter to a pervert like you…pervert?_

**Well, why didn't you finger her?**

_As if I know what that means…_

**Grrr, you're hopeless. Anyway, you could have done a lot of nasty things to her, but you didn't! WHY?!**

_Because I was scarring her! She must have been reminding of what happened with her father._

**Oh whatever! You should have fucked her!**

_No, to keep you from yelling at me even more, I will fuck her…just not yet. She doesn't feel that comfortable around me when I'm acting…when I am horny. Wasn't Kumori ever like that?_

**Ummmmmmmmm………I think so…when I first made-out with her. She was utterly petrified. I am still trying to figure out why though…being in that tea jar definitely isn't helping my brain.**

_Wait, so you weren't always this weird? _

**Nope.**

_Oh God. Put yourself in Kumori's position, how would you feel if a guy that you thought as your father…or mother…whatever…started to strip you and make-out with you?_

**I see your point.**

_Duh! Shukaku, I don't understand why she wasn't dead afraid of you for the rest of her immortal life!_

**Why would she be?**

_For crying out loud! I'm scarred shitless of my father cause he did that!_

**Oh right…I'm very slooooooooow right now.**

_I noticed._

"Having a mental battle?" I look up and see Demeter.

"Yeah…what're you doing here?"

"Looking for you," She sits next to me and starts playing with the ends of her hair. "Gaara, tell me what the mark means. I know you know and you're not telling me." She looks at me.

"Oh can't tell you, ask Kumori." I look away.

"She won't tell me! You're the only one who can!"

"What about Naruto?"

"I'm not asking _him_ about it!" She nuzzles me, "Pwease?"

_She's using cuteness…this is great…_

**Just tell her!**

I mentally stick my tongue out at him. "Demeter, stop acting so—"

"Innocent?" She whispers.

"I was going to say cute, but I like your word better."

_Wait a second…this little birch is trying to charm me!_

"Dem, you're charm doesn't work on me, 'cause of Shukaku." I smirk.

"It doesn't? Shit…" I can't help but chuckle at her. "BUT COME ON!" She puts her hands on my shoulders and glares at me.

"You've gotta good death glare, but you wanna know something? That also doesn't work on me." She doesn't even blink. "You're staring is good too." I put my hands on her shoulders, pull us to the ground, and pin her to the grass.

"Hey!" She whimpers.

"Oh quit your whining." I get off her and she stands up. I look into her eyes; "There's another reason you wanted to find me, right?"

"Yeah…" She looks away, "I have to go to the school therapist…"

"When?"

"I should be there now…"

"Then go, if you don't show up, it'll only make it worse on you."

"But—"

I cut her off, "No, listen to me, get going!"

She makes a hopeless noise, then runs off. I shake my head then leave the rocks to go back into my dorm room.

In the room, I get out my sketchbook and just look through all the drawing. About ninety percent of them are of Demeter.

_Am I that obsessed?_

I look at one that isn't of Dem, this one's very…disturbing to a lot of people, and not in the way the Demeter ones are. It's a picture of a man, there's a hole at his chest and blood's coming out, next to him is his heart. The man, if you haven't figured it out, is my 'father.' The person that did that to him, was me. This is why I was admitted to a farm when I was eight. Temari got me out though…she should have just left me there…

I flip the page and see another disturbing picture…maybe not that disturbing…the picture is of Shukaku, in his mutant raccoon form. This picture took me over six hours to do, that's how detailed that butt muncher is!

**Butt muncher?**

_Yes!_

**That's a word Tenten uses.**

_Well I stole it from her._

After about two hours of drawing, a faint, but distinctive, aroma seizes my attention. I sniff the air again and start to panic a little. Throwing my drawing instruments onto my bed, I rush out of my room to the main school building. As I run through the deserted halls, I realize that I was wrong, the scent isn't coming from here. "DAMN IT!" I sand transport myself to the drawbridge to 'F' house.

It isn't uncommon for students from other dorms to go into dorms that aren't theirs. Mostly, the only two buildings that have 'visitors' are 'B' and 'F.' Everyone stays out of 'K' and 'M.' I walk into the…why is this place pink and purple?! All around are girls wearing skimpy clothes and the football and soccer players. They ignore me, I ignore them. I run through the halls, frantically trying to find the sources of the smell.

After running up some steps, the small gets extremely strong. I run down the hall and freeze when I see the hall where the therapist's office is. Blood, everywhere.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER!!!! I'm mean. Please people, R&R!!! 


	16. Blood Part 2

Un-cliff hanger!!! Thanks people for the comments!!! (Does happy dance)

Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters are NOT mine.

* * *

Blood Part 2

Gaara's POV

Blood, everywhere. My jaw's hanging loose. There're also a lot of bodies around, some with gapping holes somewhere on them, other's with missing limbs. I slowly walk down the blood-pooled hall and see the black haired blue-eyed therapist. She only has one eye and she's missing six fingers and a foot…but strangely she's still alive…barely. I carefully lift her head, "What happened?"

She blinks…sorta, "A m-m-monster! Eyes like b-b-b-blood, so many k-k-k-killed!"

_Well she's useful…_

**Hey…where's Demeter?**

_What?_

I start to look around for the missing girl. After twenty minutes of searching, I leave the dorm (by sand) empty handed.

_I can't imagine the up roar this is going to cause…_

**Do you think…Demeter did this?**

_I don't know, she says her control sucks…but I don't think it could be that bad. And besides, most of those bodies were attacked my Taijutsu._

**Demonic Taijutsu.**

_What the hell is that?_

**Remember that weird ass raccoon mutant you turned into sometime after your thirteenth birthday?**

…_Yeah…_

**That thing is a mix between Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. The Nin is turning into it, but anything else you do with it is physical strength. **

_Damn…but can she do that?_

**All Transformation Demons can. But yet…she's young…and female…In mostly every species of animal, the female gets 'mature' before the male, ours is different, the opposite. If you were thirteen, she'd be fifteen…but then again, Kumori did always…ignore the rules of life.**

_So it's possible she can do the mutant thing?_

**Yes. But I'm not a hundred percent sure. **

_If she can, what would it look like?_

**I'm not sure, I never saw it on her.**

_Well you're helpful._

I sniff the air, hopping to get a hint of her sent…no luck. "Grrr…Demeter, where are you?"

"Talking to yourself, fuzz head?" I look over my shoulder and see Angel there, wearing jeans and a plain blue long sleeve, and she's eating…peach yogurt?

"Why are you eating that?"

"'Cause it's yummy."

I raise a non-existing eyebrow, "What do you want?"

"Do you know where Dem is? She's my partner on a History project."

"Would I be asking myself where she is if I knew?" I start to walk away.

She calls after me, "MAYBE!!!"

I roll my eyes and continue on to my dorm.

Tuesday morning, after I'm dressed in the black and red uniform, I leave my room and notice Naruto is raising his eyebrows at me, "Where's Demeter? She hasn't been in the room since Saturday morning."

"I don't know…She disappeared."

"That can't be good…did you hear-"

"Yeah…Demeter was there at the time."

"Really?"

"Yes, Shukaku and I were coming up with some reasons to her…vanishing. I had peanut butter in front of me so all my theories were hair brained. Shukaku came up with three very possible ones. The first one is that she saw what did that and she panicked and ran away, she thought people would blame her so she hasn't come back because of that."

"That makes sense, what else ya got?"

"Whatever attacked that spot captured her."

"If the thing was male, yeah."

"The final one…I agree with. Kumori took over and she can't regain control so now she's wandering aimlessly as a possessed psycho."

"…Was that one of yours or Shukaku's?" Naruto asks.

"His, I was on peanut butter so all my ideas were…like this, 'She got attacked and eaten by a crazy possessed cupcake.' See? Nuts, right?"

"Peanut butter?"

"Yes, peanut butter."

"What butter?"

_Oh great, not again…_

In the locker room, Naruto's fully changed and looks up, "Gaara, look at this."

I have the sweatshirt on, and the uniform pants are undone. "What?" I grumble while taking the pants off.

He grabs my arm and pulls me back, "That!" He points to the tops of the lockers.

I'm really pissed right now, I don't want people to see my knobby stick legs…and to make it worse there's a homosexual that has his locker right across from these and I'm only in my underwear. I have nothing against those kinds of people, but I do when they're checking me out…"Naruto! That creepy guy's looking at me!" I hiss.

"Well don't look at him! Look up at the lockers."

"What are you…pointing…at…what the fuck?" Up on top of the lockers are at least forty-seven half eaten muffins. "What are muffins doing up there?"

"I don't know…There's a paperclip muffin, a fish head muffin, a cheese muffin, a watermelon muffin, an ice cube muffin, a finger muffin, a lizard muffin, a monkey muffin—**(Thirty six muffins later)** an invisible muffin, a holy muffin, and finally a chocolate muffin!!!" Naruto laughs insanely.

"First of all, how is that a holy muffin?"

"See that circle around it?"

"That's a hole, like the hole in your head!"

"Yeah, a hole, a holy muffin!"

"Oh God…second of all, that's not a chocolate muffin."

"Ewwwwwwww! I bet a fly carried them up there, flies are really strong you know."

"Yes, flies are very none for taking peoples deserts. In fact, yesterday I just saw a fly stealing someone's slice of blue berry pie. ANTS ARE THE STONG ONES IDOIT!"

"I knew that!" He's not convincing.

"Third of all, my legs are getting really cold and I can't put my sweat pants on with you gripping my arm like you want to rip it off!"

"Oh sorry!" He lets go. I glare at him, then put the red sweat pants on.

In the gym, which has a divider wall so the girls have one half and the boys have the other, Guy stands in front of us. "Alllllright my youthful students, today we're training!" There's a great groan from everyone.

I look at Naruto, "Huh?"

He whispers, "You'll see, it's not that bad."

"I have the pairs for each match. The match is Choji Akimichi VS. Gaara Sabaku."

_Why does my life suck?_

**The only way chubby-chub-kins can beat you is if he sits on you.**

_Yeah…_

I sigh and step out in front of chippy-the-fat-chipmunk. (Don't ask where that came from.) He grins, "I'll beat you in five seconds."

"This being said by an over weight D average person. You better just give up; I could beat you by just standing here."

"I wanna see you try! NINJA ART EXPANTION JUTSU!!!" He gets even fatter. "HUMAN BOULDER!" His head, arms, and legs…go away and now he's rolling towards me. I cross my arms over my chest a second before he collides with me. Just as he's about to, sand appears out of nowhere and blocks the rolling meatball. He continues to try to get through my defenses. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!" He shouts as he continues to try.

"It's pointless…the more you try to get through to me, the more the sand will harden to disallow you." He continues to try. "Listen chubby, you're not going to win…or even be able to hurt…hit…me."

"I'LL SHOW YOU MIDGIT!!!"

"Ouch, that got me…" I roll my eyes.

"SHUT UP!!!" He stops and the sand starts to shift around me. He pants.

"Technically, there's no such thing as a 'shut up' only a 'shut down.'"

"STOP TALKING!!!"

"Better, 'stop talking' is more specific. But if you hadn't spoken to me first, I wouldn't have started."

"W-WELL YOUR MAMA'S SO FAT, YOU POKE HER IN THE LEG AND GRAVY COMES OUT!!!" He points an accusing finger at me.

"I wouldn't know, she's fifteen years dead. And in any case, you're insulting yourself."

"Uh…uh…"

"Are you done trying to insult me?" I cock a skin eyebrow.

"ARG!" He runs away.

"That was too freaken easy." I go back to my spot next to Naruto.

Back in the locker room, Naruto slaps a hand on my back, "Nice! Choji should have seen that coming!"

"Yeah, well he didn't…" I rub the spot that he hi me, "Don't do that, it hurts…"

My period two class on Tuesdays is Tech Lab. Basically, all the teacher does is stand in front of the class and talks about shit that we don't care about…That's right, we don't really do anything in here…My desk is in the back, the alphabet sucks…Hinata's in this class too. I yawn and rest my head on my arms.

_I hate this class…_

**Yups…I miss my mate…**

_Have some shame…_

**Psft whatever.**

_I wish I knew where she was._

**Mhm.**

I feel my eyes getting heavy, and then I fall asleep.

Gaara's Dream's POV

"Wake up my son," A temperate female voice whispers. I groan and slowly open my eyes. The place I'm in looks like a field in Konoha. There're random little birds randomly flying around, the trees are filled with cherry-blossoms and there's not a cloud in the sky.

_Blah! Too happy!_

I sit up and look around, there's a stream flowing blissfully. The grass is a green. I look around next to me and see a woman. Her hair' short and blonde, like Temari's, and her eyes are purple. She's wearing a white robe. She has a gentle smile. "M-mom?" She nods. "H-how…why…this isn't really…I need to be in a mental hos—"

She puts a finger to my lips, "Shhh child, never mind how I'm in your mind. To put it simply, I'm a spirit. Now Gaara, listen to me, your friend Demeter is missing, correct?"

"Y-yes."

"Alright, I can help you to find her. I do not know her exact location, but I know her basic position. Actually I can show you. Come with me son," She stands up. I shakily raise. I'm a little shorter than her… which is unfair. Shouldn't the fifteen-year-old boy be taller than his mother? (Grumble)

She's leading my to the stream, she waves her hand over it and whispers, "Look closely."

I nod and go down onto my hands and knees. At first all I see is vaguely myself, then it changes. I see the one thing that I feared the most.

End Dream's POV

"NO!" I shout while jerking up. Everyone turns and stares at me.

The teacher looks at me, "Mr. Sabaku, is everything all right?"

I feel my face heating up, "Yes sir…" I look down at the desk.

_**ERRRRRRRRRRT!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

I stand up and rush out of the room to find Naruto. He's at his locker. "Naruto!" I shout, running up to him.

"Huh? Gaara, sup?" He grins. My serious face causes that goofy grin to fade away. "What?"

"I know where she is," There's no need to say who 'she' is.

"Really? Where?" He breathlessly asks.

"No time! Tell Orochimaru that I'm at the nurse with a…ah…stomach ache or something." I turn and start running. At one point, when the annoying bell 'erts' again, I sand transport myself to the forest.

Before me is blood and dead campers, in the same state as the people in the therapist hall. I shake my head and run forward. In a clearing is Demeter…sort of. Just as I feared, she's in the first form. There are five forms for a transformation demon. The first is the chakra color around them with the feature increased and fangs or whatever. The second form is like a werecreature. The third is different for everyone, mine is just plain uncanny… nightmarish. The fourth is when the full fledge demon is out but you still have conscience. The fifth is a full possession.

The girl must have been switching between the second and the first. I can tell because she's naked. For the second form you have to be completely stripped. She's turned to the side, but I'm not sure if she notices me. Purple and black charka is flowing around her, causing her hair to blow some. Her eyes are red…and like Shukaku's…minus the creepy starry thingies. The dots under her eyes have turned into the weird whisker thing that wolves have. Her teeth are fangs and her nose kind of looks like a snout. Her hands look, in a way, like wolf paws. There's blood dripping from them and her teeth.

I step forward, "Demeter?"

She turns and snarls at me, "What do you want?! Are you another camper that wants to take me to a science lab?!"

**This is the first time she's ever done this, that's why she doesn't know who you are.**

"No, Demeter, it's me!" I step forward another step.

"I don't know who you are fool! But I'll show you for trying to take me away!"

_Oh shit, now she's going to attack me…_

She goes into the all fours stance then lunges. I cross my wrists in front of me to keep her at-bay. "You're…strong, but running out of chakra!" I struggle to say.

"Silence mortal!!!" She roars, her one hand finds its' way under my arms and scratches me across the face with such force that I fall and scrap against the forest floor.

"Alright, fine. Two can play that game," I close my eyes and let the brown chakra flow around me. When I open my eyes again, I feel that they're now tan and the white part of my eyes are now black. The rings have increased to resemble Shukaku's. My teeth are fangs and my hands are clawed. I lunge forward and slam my heel of my hand against her chin, before she comes back down, I scratch her side and push her against a tree.

I bite down on the mark I gave her before. She shrieks, "GAARAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The purple and black chakra fades away and everything else on her disappears.

_Did she know who—_

**No, the bite reminded her.**

I let myself go back to normal. She faints. I cradle her in my arms and take her back to the school.

* * *

This chapter bugged me…Gaara's third form is basically the ting he was when he fought against Sasuke. And the muffin thing really did happen to me, it was only one but still. Oh and I really was peanut butter high when I wrote this! PLEASE R&R!!! 


	17. Attack of the Muffins

GAHHHH!!! I wasn't at my computer all weekend!!! (Crying) Just a fair warning, this chapter is going to be insane!!!

Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters are not mine!!!

* * *

Attack of the Muffins

Gaara's POV

It's the first Wednesday morning in December. I groan as I pull the four blankets off my freezing cold body. Sakura sits up and stretches, "Morning," She yawns. She shivers, "It's cold in here! I hate how this part of the building doesn't have heating or much electricity!!!"

I rub the sleep from my eyes, "Why doesn't it?"

"Well duh," She says while standing up, her light blue long sleeved nightgown falling over her legs, "the building is a castle right? It was built in…roughly the 1500s! In fact, all the dorm rooms are really old."

I crack my back, "Then I can image that there are some very interesting ghost stories, right?"

"Heck yes! Some of them are really creepy, like the ones for 'K' house. But then there's the flipping stupid ones that make no sense at all, most of them are here in this dorm." She opens her draw and takes out a white bra and her uniform.

"Explain," I say while getting out of bed.

**Is everyone in this school taller than you? **

_Huh?_

**She's an inch taller.**

_And what would be the significances of you telling me that?_

**Because I like pie!**

…_That makes perfect sense…_

"Ok, there's a story that there was a cook in this building that practiced the dark arts. He made food and put his spells on them. One day he made a batch of forty-seven muffins. He put an animation spell on them but it didn't work, or so he thought. Instead, the spell made them all odd sorts of muffins, like cheese or fish heads. Later that night, the muffins became alive and attacked and killed him." She grins, "Isn't that weird?"

"Oh God, that's messed up," I get my uniform and head for the bathroom like every day. When the uniform is on, I pick up my pajamas and walk to the door. I absent-mindedly look at one of the sinks. Sitting on the side of it is a whisk and it looks like there's batter on it. I look up and my eyes dart for a minute, then I look back down. The whisk is gone. I blink, shake my head, and leave.

Naruto comes over to me, "Hey, I was in my room and out of nowhere there was a rolling pin on Demeter's bed!"

"That's interesting, there was a whisk in the bathroom."

He stares at me stupidly, "A what?"

"A whisk," I raise a skin eyebrow at his stupidity. I sigh, "The think that looks like a deformed bird cage on a stick."

"OHHHH!!! That thingy! Okie dokie!" He grins, "Maybe the evil Muffin Man has retuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnned!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm sorry but did you just say the evil Muffin Man has returned?"

"YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!"

"O…k…"

In my first period class, Heath, Hayate walks in. "Today, class, we are talking about the effects off muffins on the digestive system." He picks up a basket of muffins.

I look around the room and no one seems fazed about this. I slowly raise my hand, "Um…Hayate, we weren't talking about the digestive system on Monday…we were talking about the skeletal system."

The sickly man points at me, "You insult the muffins!" He takes a gray one out of the basket and throws it at me.

It hits my head, "OW!" I put my hand on the spot that it hit. "That wasn't a muffin! That was a rock!"

"It was so a muffin! That was a rock muffin!" Rock Lee pops up then disappears as quickly as he came. I look around at everyone, again they all seem like nothing happened.

At the end of the day, my head fells like it's pounding. I get hit with about seven rock muffins today. I see Naruto and rush over to him, "Naruto! You don't look so good."

"Gaara? Is that you? Stop movin' around…" He's wobbling.

"I'm not moving."

"Oh…I've been hit with about eight rock muffins today! Everyone's acting weird today too! You're the only normal one!"

"Ditto…What the fuck's going on today?"

We hear chanting, "Buffin, cuffin, duffin, fuffin, guffin, huffin, juffin, kuffin, luffin, MUFFIN, nuffin, puffin, quffin, ruffin, suffin, tuffin, vuffin, wuffin, xuffin, zuffin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We see a whole…army of muffins coming around the corner.

Naruto looks at me, we both scream, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

End Dream's POV 

Gaara's POV

I sit straight up and rub my eyes, the room is dark. I look at the battery-operated clock next to me; it's two in the morning. Not too long ago I took Demeter to Shizune the nurse. I rub the back of my neck, and then fell the wet spot, "Shit!' I snarl.

"Huh, what?' Sakura sleepily sits up and rubs her eyes. "Gaara are you ok?"

"Yeah…fine…" She lies back down. I take the sheets off the bed and carry them to the bin that we're suppose to put our dirty laundry. Naruto's there too.

"Did you have an accident?" He whispers.

"(sigh) Yeah…"

"Same here, I had the weirdest dream about killer muffins. You were in it too!"

"Is it possible that we had the same exact dream?"

"I don't know, if it's possible that people can have demons put inside them, it's possible for dreams to be adjoining."

**Three six nine, the goose drank wine, the monkey chewed tobacco on the streetcar line. The line broke, the monkey got chocked and they all went to heaven in a little row bout!**

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Me and Naruto say at the same time.

"Ok, Shukaku and the Nine Tailed Fox HAVE to be playing a trick on us…" I roll my eyes.

"Three six nine? That's an old jump rope song…"

* * *

Ok, this is a short chapter and it's weird. I didn't have much time to type. I have to go somewhere again today and this is all I could type in an hour. It sucks, I know, and I should have really tried to type during the week 'cause I won't be home until late Sunday night. But I hadn't updated in a while so here ya go. Please R&R. 


	18. Almost

That last chapter was boring…this one should be better.

Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters are not mine!!!

* * *

Almost 

Gaara's POV

_(Yawn!) That was an interesting dream…_

**The one with the muffins or the one where the sky was green and the grass was blue and there were naked—**

_DA! SHUT UP!_

**Whatever Mr. 'Special Dream…'**

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr………_

Ok, so it really IS the first Wednesday in December. The clock says five-thirty, so I put my arms behind my head and lie back. Sighing, I think about Demeter.

_She's in the Hospital Wing…I wonder how she is…_

**Now that I think about, what you did to get her back to normal was indeed a smart idea, but all ideas have problems.**

_What's the problem in this one?_

**You may be…have the Raccoon in you, and raccoons are omnivores, but because it's a DEMON raccoon, the fangs are naturally sharper.**

_Get to the point fuzz butt…_

**What I'm saying is that the mark was bleeding. Shizune will know that you bit her.**

_Oh well. I thought guys did give girls marks._

**Well they do, they're called hickies, but they aren't like the one on her shoulder!!!**

_Freaking bite me…_

**Go jump in a hole!**

_Fine, but I'm taking you with me!_

"Gaara?" Sakura moans, "What time is it?"

"Five-thirty-five."

"Urg! That's too early…wake me up at six…"

I get out of bed, feeling goose bumps forming, and get dressed. Once that task is done, I leave the room and go down to the lounge.

It's six-thirty now. Sakura, Naruto, and myself are going down to the cafeteria. We sit at the normal table and see Lee and Neji stand up. Tenten sits with us and whispers, "Listen to Lee, this is great!"

We look at each other and Lee starts talking, "All right everyone who is in here! This is a completely true story! Last night, I was asleep and I have this lamp object that spines with a picture of planets on it. It was making it's normal sound of ying, ying, ying. The light was the normal lightness as well. Suddenly the thing started to get brighter and—"

_Oh how sad, I need to leave…_

My stomach lunges and I run out of the room into the bathroom across the hall. After I've barfed, I leave the room feeling dizzy. Naruto comes over, "Your stomach has bad timing."

"Gee, really?" I roll my eyes and go upstairs. When I have my backpack I head for the front doors. Something hits my back, right between my shoulder blades, and breaks sending something slimy down my pants. It's kind of cold and I shiver. "What the fuck?!" I turn around and see Deidara and Sasuke with a carton of eggs. "Did you just throw an egg at me?!"

"No." Deidara smirks.

I shake my head and turn back for the door. They must have set up a thread 'cause when I step, about forty more eggs fall down on my. I feel my temper raising but disregard it and leave the dorm.

**WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL THEM AND LET ME HAVE THEIR BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOD?!**

_Because I'm not pulling myself to that level!_

In a bathroom in the school, I'm pulling egg goop off my head and body. "Ew," I mutter as a particularly long strand of gunk comes out of my insanely messy hair.

**Do you even know what a hair brush is?**

_Does it look like I do? _

**Nopey.**

Jiraiya the librarian comes in. The theory on Jiraiya is that he became the librarian because he wanted to peep under girls' skirts. The upper levels of the main school library have glass-covered holes. The old pervert looks up them while girls are looking for books or whatever. He has long white hair and black eyes. There're these red lines from his eyes to the bottom of his head. He always wears clothing that makes him look harmless in the 'perverted ness' factor.

"Ah, Mr. Sabaku. What're you doing in here?" He asks.

"Getting egg off me, sir…" I mumble, pulling an egg yolk out of my hair.

"Who'd you try and ask out?" The old pervert asks while leaning against the off white tiled wall.

"Not that it matters to you, but I wasn't asking anyone out, I was just pumbled by eggs! EW, this one still has an embryo in it!" I throw the egg yolk on the ground and step on it.

"Ok? Why did you step on it?"

"Because it's icky!"

"Every time I ever see you, you seem like you could see a human dissection with out flinching! Why does a baby chicken freak you out?"

"Because everything that has to do with reproduction grosses me out."

Jiraiya's mouth falls open, "What did you just say?! DO my ears lie me? A boy that doesn't like sex!!! It's unheard of in this school!"

I stare at him, "This school's nuts!" I go down to all fours and shake like an animal to get all the eweness off.

In Heath, Hayate starts the lesson, "We're (cough) moving to a new topic today: The reproductive organs."

_Oh Zip-a-dee-doo-dah…_

**Yup, your zip-a-dee-doo-dah and a girls' pussy.**

_Ya know, you and Jiraiya would get along veeeerrrrrry well._

He puts a transparency on the projector and turns it on. "As you all can plainly see, we're doing the male body first." Did I ever mention that I'm the only—

**Only person in this class that has a dick!**

_Thank you._

I'm the only boy in the class, other than the teacher. Most of the girls are also part of 'F' house, fine all the girls are. Some giggle while others grin. I slump in my seat.

**How immature these girls are, you'd think they were in second grade!**

_Ja… _

**Oh now you're speaking German…**

He starts talking about the entire male shit…you know, with the 'tadpoles' and all. By the time class is over, I'm as red as my hair and slumped very far down. He dismisses us. While leaving the room, one girl walks up behind me and smacks my ass. I glare at her, she just giggles and winks. I push past her and continue to walk to Music Exploration. Unfortunately, that girl is in my class too. She runs up to me and whispers, "You have a nice ass!"

_Bitch._

I glare at her and quicken my pace.

At the end of the day, I head down to the Hospital Wing without even changing my clothes. Sitting at a desk is the nurse, Shizune. Her hair is short and dark brown. She's nice, but she's kinda a over reactor. She looks up, "Can I help you?"

"Demeter, where is she?"

"Oh, last bed." She goes back to whatever it is she's doing. I walk down the corridor and the last bed has the curtain drawn. I pull it open, step in, and close it again.

Demeter's lying on her side with the blankets covering her naked form. "Demeter." I whisper.

She turns her head and looks at me. She struggles a little, mainly because she doesn't want me seeing her nude, and sits up holding the blankets in front of her breasts with her one hand. The other one is on her knee.

**…You've already seen her naked.**

_Well, the last time she wasn't conscience and the first time it was dark._

**Oh right. If she would have seen you in the light, she would have been out of breath just thinking about you inside her!**

_I can't argue with you there…unfortunately._

"What're you doing here?" She asks.

"Visiting you, what you don't want me here?" I sit on the side of the bed.

"It's not that, I just thought you would be mad at me because I couldn't control the blood lust…" She looks at the floor.

"I don't blame you, you know. When I was fourteen, it was hard to control Shukaku too." I put my hand on hers. "Don't worry about, ok?"

Our eyes meet. "K…"

"That a girl, now how're you feeling?" I give her a small smile.

"Weak, very, very weak. All of my chakra has to be drained and to make it worse, this bite mark's hurting again. Gaara, please tell me what it is!!!"

"Demi, I wish I could. Tell you what, I'll tell you next year."

"Damn it Gaara! I can't wait that long to find out what this stupid mark means!!! All I wanna know is why it stings!!!" She puppy pouts.

I chuckle, "I still won't tell you," then kiss her forehead lightly. "Don't worry about it." She sticks her tongue out at me. I crush my lips on her own and nip her sticking out tongue. Her eyes are wide.

A woman clears her throat. I break the kiss and look over my shoulder and see Shizune tapping her foot. "If you are that hormonal, young man, that you can't wait until she's out of here then I'm afraid that I can't let you back in here."

I roll my eyes, whisper a 'good-bye' to Demeter, then stand up and leave.

Sunday the sixth, I just woke up. Sakura's already out of the room so that means I slept in for the first time in my whole life. I stand up and pull my black long sleeve off along with pulling my black pajama pants down leaving me in only a pair of dark brown boxers. There's a knock on the bedroom door. "What?" I call.

The door opens and Demeter walks in wearing a pair of black jeans with black lace in an upside down V shape at the bottoms and a brownish gray short sleeve skirt with black sleeves. When she sees what I'm clad in, she blushes deeply. "I'll be back," She turns on her heels and is about the walk out. I'm too quick; I close the door before she can get through.

"Where do you think you're going?" I smirk.

"Gaara," She protests, "you're only in your underwear!"

"So what?" I cup her chin and kiss her deeply. She falls into my arms and her fingers spread out over my bare chest. I release the kiss and linger, "**Meet me tonight in Dragonneer Castle,**" Shukaku takes over and says.

"_**Gladly, Great Dane vill keep anyone away from the pups**._" Kumori whispers through Demeter's mouth. I open my eyes and she opens hers. "Gaara, I know that Kumori knows what and where Dragonneer Castle was, but I don't."

"Dragonneer Castle is the most haunted place in the world. It's said to have over a thousand ghosts lurking inside it. I have a feeling that Great Dane is a transformation demon that's friends with ours. I have to assume that he was alive back when the Castle was made in the 1500s." I tuck her hair behind her ear. "I'm sure that Kumori can help you find the place."

"Ok…" She leaves. I get dressed in my usual black cargos and a black long sleeve with thumbholes.

I'm walking down the hall when Choji comes over, "Hey it's the stick figure."

"**Oh fuck up Chunky-Mc-Chunkins!**"Shukaku shouts out of my mouth.

"Hey don't do that!" I snarl.

He makes me put my arms up in a shrugging position, "**I'll do whatever I want** **to!**"

I clench my fists, "No you won't, this is MY body!!!"

He makes me put my fisted hands up in front of me and says in a high-pitched voice, "**No you won't, this is MY body!!!**" He goes back to his normal voice, "**Oh fucking bite me!**"

I crack my knuckles, "I don't want to bite you, you taste bad and that would be weird because you're me and I'd be biting myself!"

He makes my right hand go on my chest, "**Ha! I am offended, I AM NOT YOU!!!**"

I move my hand, "FINE, YOU'RE INSIIIIIDE ME!!! Big difference!!!"

Choji screams and runs as fast as a fat person can run.

_Thanks for that._

**No problem, THAT WAS FUN!!!**

_I have to admit, it was._

I head for the step but just as I'm about to descend, something snaps and the next thing I know, I'm covered in made oatmeal and strawberry milkshake. "What just happened?" I ask with my eyes closed. I open my right eye and see a glob of oatmealy milkshake fall off my head.

Cruel laughter fills my ears. I look over my shoulder and see Sasuke, Deidara, and Kisame laughing at me. "HA!" Sasuke shouts. He picks up a bucket. My nose tells me that there's tuna in there. He does a seal and the tuna transport from the bucket to inside my shorts. I shudder at the, dare I say it, fishy feeling.

They walk down the steps laughing at my misery…like so many other people did. I sand transport myself to the bathroom on my dorm floor. A toilet flushes and Sakura comes out of a stall wearing jeans and a red short sleeve with pink sleeves. She takes one look at me and gasps, "What the hell happened?!"

"W-well," I'm shivering, "cockatoo head, m-man-woman, and B-Baby Balooga from hell dumped a-a tin tub of this s-shit on me! And I have tuna in a very uncomfortable area! "

"Oh my God! Get your ass in the shower then!"

"T-that's what I was going to d-do."

"I'll get your clothes, k?"

I nod as she rushes out.

Sakura's POV

I bring in a set of new clothes for Gaara. His sister sent a few things a little bit back. The clothes that I'm bringing him are a maroonish T-shirt with a white and black long sleeve that goes under it and black baggy jeans. I also grabbed a pair of black boxers. In the bathroom, I go through the shudder doors to the boys' shower area. The shower stall on the far end is occupied. I put his clothes on the…well clothes rack and leave.

Gaara's POV

Once un-milkshake-and-oatmealified and dressed, I go outside and just wander around aimlessly. I end up in the middle of the forest. That annoying birch Cynder appears wearing a black mini shirt with fishnet and a red tank top. (Also with fishnet) "Hi." She smiles.

"Er…hi…"

"What's wrong with you?" She asks.

"That's none of your concern." She starts twirling a kunai one her finger. "You'd better be careful with that thing."

"Pff, I'm not some weak little girl like that girlfriend of yours! I can handle myself."

I freeze and glare at her, "What did you just say you pretender?!" I snarl.

"I said you girlfriend is weak. What, she is! And further more, how am I a pretender?" She glares back at me.

"You're trying to be gothic! I'm sorry, but you are a pathetic attempt!"

"Look who's talking, you're the SON of the Kazekage! Why the hell are you Emo?"

"Oh fuck up you hair dyed freak," Some girl growls. Guess whom it is…Demeter walks out of the shadows.

"Hey, my hair is NOT dyed." Cynder puts her hands on her hips and angles then, trying to be sexy I guess.

"Yeah it is, you have brown hair naturally. And don't do that pose, it doesn't look right on you." Demeter cocks an eyebrow.

"Well whatever, I could beat you in a second anyway…" She puts her hand up. Demeter rushes forward and knocks the annoying girl to the ground. The purple haired girls' teeth turn to fangs and she bites her in the neck. Cynder dies right there.

"Now who's the weak one?" Demeter whispers while standing up. She wipes away the blood and looks at me; her eyes are cold and unfeeling. "She was an annoying bitch, no one will miss her."

"Damn right about that…" I roll my eyes.

Later, around nine-thirty at night, I head for the Castle. The Castle is really BIG and made from stone (duh). I walk up the steps to transport myself into the building. The room I'm in is a bedroom. The blankets on the bed must have been white at one time put now are fading to yellowish. There's a desk and a wardrobe but that's all. The desk has some old yellowing papers that were love letters at one time. The wardrobe is locked.

There's a knock on the door and Demeter walks in. "Why did you…never mind," She looks away. "I know why…"

I chuckle, "You're a smart one." I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her.

Ten minutes later, she's naked and I'm only in my boxers. I have a full hard and she's whimpering from it pressing on her delicate body. She slowly pulls the shorts off and gasps, "Bloody. Hell! Gaara!"

I chuckle and nip her neck. I work my way down to her thighs. I spread her legs apart and straddle her. I'm about to slowly thrust in when she whispers, "Please…I-I'm not ready for this…" I look at her, she's crying. I sigh and lie down next to her.

Wrapping my arms around, I whisper in her ear, "All right. I won't do anything."

She faces me and curls up, "Thank you."

I give her a small smile, "Yeah…" I snap my fingers and the candles go out, then I pull the blankets (that Great Dane apparently put on the bed about two hours before we were here) over our naked forms.

**Damn!**

_I know, I really did want to fuck her…Oh well; she's not ready for this kind of thing._

**Why the hell not?**

_Because of her being rapped and all. We will fuck, sooner or later._

**You two better, before I take over and do it for you if you or her like it or not!!!**

* * *

Ok, this chapter's over. R&R please!!! 


	19. Winter Break

(Cough, cough) My throat hurts, I can't talk and I'm hot and cold at the same time! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but two weeks ago I wasn't at my computer and last week the computer decided to go dead. But I'm back with the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters are not mine!

* * *

Winter Break

Gaara's POV

It's Thursday and the last day of school before winter break. I'm in the locker room, period one. The class hasn't even started and I'm already dreading whatever it is that we're doing. I sigh and continue to pull the sweat pants on. Naruto's ranting on about, you guessed it, ramen

Since the incident in the castle with Demeter, I haven't really done much with her other than talking. She's been stuttering again around me and I don't like it. She's afraid of me again. I've tried to be nice and not scare her with any…hormonal shit, but it doesn't seem like it's working too well. The sad fact is that she…she won't even let me…I haven't kissed her in eleven days. Ok, sure that doesn't seem that bad and maybe I'm kind of acting selfish but come on! See my side of this, she's the first person that I've ever really liked and she's not letting me close enough to her to hug her! Did I really scare her that much?

She hasn't even been looking me in the eye either. I want the other Demeter back, the one that liked me!

I pull my shirt off and in it's place the sweat shirt, then follow Naruto to the gym.

Demeter's POV

It's Science with Orochimaru. I'm bored out of my mind because what he's teaching I learned from Kumori when I was ten. My mind wanders onto a certain redhead. Gaara. I haven't let him too close to me. He seems to be trying to gain my trust again but I'm still nervous that the only reason he'd doing this is to get in bed with me. I know he's said that he isn't that kind of guy, and he doesn't act like it, but still… It's not like I don't like him, but I'm not ready for sex, I've had a lot of bad experiences with that.

(Sigh) Sometime on the second to last Sunday in November, while I was in his arms, he asked how old I was when I started to be raped. I told him ten, after my first period. I lied to him. I lost my virginity at the age of eight. It could be that my father always told me that I would never meet anyone that would willingly screw me so he's doing it, so to speak, because he's making up for all the sex I'll never have. It also could be that I'm not so much afraid of any pain from it, but the pain of lose. It could be that I'm afraid the man who I would find only wanted sex and nothing else. But I'm not looking for someone just for that, I'm looking for someone to save me from my loneliness. Gaara is that someone. If only I could build up the nerve to just walk up to him and throw my arms around him, or kiss him deeply. But NOOOOOOOOO I'm such a wimp that has NOOOOOOOO back bone at all!!!!

_**Vhat vas vith the mood sving? **_

_Grrr, I was wondering when it would be coming…after all, I did miss it earlier this month…_

_**Ja…**_

Gaara's POV

Ok, I'm in the gym and the thing we're doing today is some game that I don't even know what the fuck is going on in. One person kicks the ball and someone else is supposed to catch it. The person that catches it has to drop it on the floor then every one runs after it kicking. The object of the game is to get the ball in the orange painted box.

**Don't understand it my ass…**

_Can it!_

I'm just standing off away from everyone when I suddenly get kicked in the head, "OW!" I turn and glare at him. "Naruto, what was THAT for?!"

He shrugs, "I was trying to get the ball.

I look over my shoulder, "NARUTO, the ball is over THERE!!!" I point to the other side of the gym.

"I missed."

I feel a vain in my forehead throb, "How the hell did you get MY head mixed up with the ball?!"

"The ball's red, fire truck head!"

I crack my knuckles, "Do you know what else is red?" He stupidly shakes his head. "You don't know? Your face!"

"My face—" Before he can finish, I punch him in the face. He falls over.

Of course, my luck sucks; Guy was watching and now is walking over. He's either going to say 'What a YOUTHFUL way of expression!' or 'That is no way to express YOUTHFULNESS!'

**He sure has a thing for youth…**

"What's going on here?" The bowl cut moron asks.

"Uh…he kicked me in the head!"

"Then why is HE the unconscious?"

"Well…well he ran into my fist."

"Oh. ALLLLLLLL RIGHT THEN!" The man with the goofy smiles walks away. Naruto groans, I pull him up.

"Damn, that hurt!" Naruto grumbles.

"Well so did your foot against my head…"

After gym, I'm walking to Tech Lab when I smell someone familiar. Demeter's walking towards me with her head hung. She stops in front of me. I lift her chin and press my lips against hers'. She doesn't pull away, but a small moan escapes her throat when I run my tongue over her bottom lip. When we break, she blushes and scurries away.

In the most boring class ever, (Tech Lab for you slow people) I wonder about the purple haired girl.

**I wonder how much she'll scream when you fuck her.**

_Yeah, probably a lot._

**Hell yeah!!!**

All right, so my next three classes have pasted so now I'm in History with Kurenai. She doesn't let us sit, instead she gives us new seats. Mine is the row closest to the heater and there's only one person behind me: Sasuke Uchiha.

Demeter's POV

History with Asuma. BORRRRING!!!!!!!! Damn mood swings…

_**(BARK!)**_

I jerk up at Kumori's sudden…bark. Angel, who sits next to me, looks at me with her eyebrow raised. I shrug with both my eyebrows up.

_What the hell was that?!_

_**I smell vaffles!**_

_You smell…what?_

_**Vaffles!**_

_Where did THAT come from?!_

_**(Sniff, sniff) I smell vaffles vith syrup! (sniff, sniff) I smell vaffles with syrup and a knork! **_

_Ok, what's a knork?_

_**A knife and a fork! **_

_Oh, how can you smell a utensil?_

_**It's metal! **_

_So?_

_**Vhen I vas young I used to put sooooo much syrup on my vaffles that they floated!**_

_That's gross!_

_**I know!**_

"Demeter?" Asuma asks, standing over my desk, "Are you alright?"

"U-um, y-yes s-sir. I feel-----_**I like vaffles!!!**_" Kumori shouts out of my mouth. I slap my hands over my mouth. Everyone turns and stares at me. I feel my face burning up.

"Vaffles?" Asuma repeats. "It's waffles, not vaffles."

Kumori forces my hands away then gets me to stand up. She puts my hands on my hips then snarl, "_**That's vhat I said, vaffles!**_"

"Now Demeter, be reasonable, I am the teacher and I know for a fact that it's waffles."

"_**Vaffles!**_"

"Waffles!"

"_**Vaffles!**_" This argument continues for about five minutes. "_**Vaffles!**_"

"Waffles!"

"_**Va---**_STOP IT!" I scream with my hands on my head. I slam to the floor on my knees and feel tears running down my face. "My head," I whimper, "it hurts…"

Asuma helps me up, "Angel, take Demeter to the nurse."

Gaara's POV

I have no idea how much time has pasted since class began, but in my point of view it has been too much. Sasuke pokes me in between my shoulder blades. I turn around and glare at him.

**(Happy Raccoon cooing noise!)** (A/N: Basically just roll your tongue and that's close to the sound.)

I jump, "Whoa!" I whisper.

Sasuke evidently thinks the 'whoa' was for him because he does that corny double finger…gun point thing while winking and making that tongue click against the top of his mouth sound. I stare at him, wide eyed with disbelief. I turn around then squirm, "EW!" I whimper.

_What the FUCK was that?!?!?!?!?!_

**Me no tell!**

"Gaara?" Kurenai asks.

"Y---**I LIKE PIE!**" Shukaku shouts while making my arms go in the air.

"Urm, would you like to go to the nurse?" She asks.

"Yes…" I whisper. I leave the room and slide down against the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"**I smelled pie with ice cream and a spife!**"

"What's a spife?"

"**A knife spoon!**"

"FUCKEN MORON!!!" Just then, I notice Lee and Neji staring at me. "Er, hi."

Lee does the expected, "Talking to yourself, that is very youthful! YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" He starts to run around screaming that.

Neji mutters, "Why is this school full of idiots?"

"**Hey!**" Shukaku shouts, pointing an accusing finger, "**Who're you calling and idiot?!**"

I put my hands on my head and shout, "I NEED SO MUCH MENTAL HELP!" I stand up and rush away.

* * *

Ok, it's Christmas Eva at about eleven. I'm sitting on my bed. Sakura went home for the holiday and so did a lot of other people. Demeter and Naruto are still here even though I haven't seen Dem in two days. I'm not sure where she went, neither is Naruto. I sigh and continue messing with my rubrics cube.

_I hate white…it always gives me a hard time…_

I yawn, throw the cube on the floor then lie down and fall asleep.

In the morning, Christmas morning, I wake up smelling something…something that gets the fur ball to purr. This is why I haven't seen or heard form Demeter,

She's on her period and is hiding form me. She wants me to find her.

* * *

Ok, this chapter is done! People, I only foresee about five more chapters to this story then it's done. Sorry if you really like it (But I doubt that because it isn't that good.) Please R&R!!! 


	20. Claim, Two of Three

I'm still sick! Stupid thermometer…why must you be at a three-digit number?! Hehe, speaking of digits, this chapter is going to have the honor of being my first ever lemon! Here's another warning, because it's my first lemon, it'll suck really badly! And because of the lemon, the chapter will be kind of sort…not kind of, just will be short and I'll be switching POV a lot. Oh and here's a true blonde question, but if you know how to indent and get it to show up, please tell me because I would really appreciate it! Thanks, sorry about the long author note!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything or anyone else it this story. I do own Demeter and the plot, but that's it!!!

* * *

Claim, Two of Three

Gaara's POV

I throw the covers off me and pull the pajama pants and ripped up long sleeve off. In the hand-me-down clothes' place goes a pair of cargos and a black hoodie. I grab two things off of the side table and jamb then in my pants' pocket. I then run out of the room with old black sneakers on. Naruto leaves his room and is about to say something to me but I grumble, "Shut up," before he can get it out.

"Fine! Mr. Scrooge!" He calls after me.

I ignore the little---

**He's taller than you.**

_Who isn't?_

**Your girlfriend.**

_Well…yeah…and that's who I'm trying to find!!!_

**I know where she is.**

_WHERE?!_

**Oh God, someone's over energetic over this.**

_Damn straight, now where is she?_

**Are you going to fuck her?**

_(Blush) Yes._

**Good. I'm not telling! I want YOU to figure out where your girl is.**

_Right, thanks…_

**I like—**

_Don't start that again, please!_

**Ok, ok, fine…One more question.**

_What is it now?_

**Will you put the second on her?**

I stop running at this question. I'm outside and the wind blows.

_I-i don't know…should I?_

**I think you should.**

_Oh God…_

I look at the sky, snow starts to fall, and then sniff the air. I smell some animal in heat, but not what I'm looking for. I sigh and start searching.

Hours later, at ten o'clock I'm still empty-handed. Demeter is one good hider. "Where the hell are you?" I whisper. The wind blows and it almost seems to carry her voice, whispering, 'look harder.' My brow lowers and I shake my head to get snow off.

_I need to think! Where would she…be…oh duh…_

I start jumping tree to tree to the Dragonneer Castle, where I should have started my search but I'm too stupid to. I land on the steps to the great old building then walk up them. The door's opened a creak.

Now I'm inside the building and trying to sniff out the girl. I've stared in the basement, more or less the torture chamber. The walls are light brown stone and the floor's the same. Decorating the walls are splats of brown blood and shackles. The floor is littered with half human skulls and a bunch of other bones. Hanging from the low ceiling are three of those cage things. Over in a far corner were almost no light hits is a guillotine.

_Ok, she's not down here. (Sniff) She's higher, much higher…on about the fifth floor. Shukaku, isn't that the floor where we meet last time?_

**No. Last time it was the top floor in the Master Bedroom. She must have selected a less important room.**

"Wish I had a floor plan to this place…" I mutter.

"Floor plan?" A man asks.

I yelp and fall onto my butt, then look up to see a guy staring at me. His hair is brown and his eyes are brown as well. His skin is tanned only slightly and he's wearing a chin mail shirt and plane pants. "Who're you?" I ask.

"I could ask you the same thing." His voice isn't as deep as Shukaku's or my fathers' but it's still deeper than mine. "I could be upstairs' making love to that bitch but instead I'm down here talking to a midget boy that's just here to see if this place is really haunted. Let me save you the trouble, it is haunted so get out of here so I can have my way with the bitch."

He isn't saying that Demeter's an evil girl or whatever; he knows she's the wolf. I shift to balancing on the balls of my feet. "How are you so sure she's a bitch?"

He glares at me, "I could never forget what Wolf looks like! She was one beautiful demoness! Too bad she had already been taken by the time I met her. But now she wants me to mate with her."

I bare my teeth, "She doesn't want you to mate with her, she wants me to!"

"Now why…ohhhhhhhhhhh, let me look at ya…Raccoon's inside you?"

"Yeah."

"Damn," He whispers. "Fine, she's in the lavender room."

"So I'm looking for a room that's…purple?"

"NO! Lavender."

(Anime sweat drop) "Right." I stand up and run to the room.

On the fifth floor, her scent is unbearably strong. My hand hovers over a knob. She's behind this door awaiting my entrance. When I open the door, I gulp. Standing before me with her one hand on her hip is Demeter. She's wearing what looks like a red strapless leotard with blue on the sides. One her arms are fishnet bands and on her legs are the same. Her hair is covering her light blue eye. I take a minute to look over her more closely. She's gained weight so now her ribs won't show like on me. The leotard shows off her curves and her hips. Until now, I haven't really paided much attention to her legs—

But she sure as hell has a great pair of them!!! 

"Took you long enough," She whispers.

"Uh, yeah…I know," I scratch the back of my head while turning red.

"You know," She begins, walking over to me while swaying her hips, "I spent a long time trying to decide what to do for you on Christmas," She stands behind me and drapes her arms around my neck, "and then, guess what, my period came. Then it dawned on me that the best thing to do was to let you…play with me." She coos into my ear.

"Really, well I hope you know that I'll play with you until you beg for mercy."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Her hand travels up the front of my hoodie and rubs over my chest.

I turn around, pull her towards me and crush my lips onto hers. I pull her to the bed and get on top of her. I run my tongue over her lips and her mouth opens a small amount. I slide my tongue in and run it over hers.

Demeter's POV

Our tongues are dancing once again and he starts to harden. I decided to be daring and push my tongue into his mouth. He nips at and earns a moan of pleasure from me. We break apart and he pulls my arms and leg bands off. The next thing he does is takes his hoodie off. He whispers in my ear, "Are you afraid this time?"

I'm not in the mood to speak, so instead to show my lack of fear, I flip use over so I'm on top. I run my tongue down his neck, over his Adams apple and to the nape of his neck. I nip a little but don't stop there. I run my tongue all the way to his hardened nipples. I circle one then nip it. He groans and the bulge in his pants gets bigger.

"I…can…see…that…you're…not…afraid," He groans.

I pick my head up and whisper, "No, really?" I unzip his pants and then pull them off. He's only in blue boxers. All of a sudden, he flips us over again.

I look up at him as his hand slides to the back of the leotard. It's a weird one because there's a zipper. He pulls it all the way down then slides the garment off, leaving me in only a strapless peach colored bra and pink panties.

He unhooks my bra and tears it off me. He traces my kanji with his tongue then starts to suck my one breast. I moan and arch my back. He switches to my other beast and gives it the same treatment. Sweat starts to fall. I open her eyes and meet his. We sit up on our knees and I get hid shorts off. With my thumb, index, and middle finger I push him down onto his back.

I start to stroke his erection. He groans when my tongue starts to run over it. I get my tongue in between the slit as pre-cum dribbles out. I slowly start to take him in my mouth, causing me to gag. He gives a throaty groan, "Oh God…I-I think I'm going to…cum…oh my God!" I get off him.

I lean up to his ear and whisper, "We don't want that yet, now would we?"

Gaara's POV

I smirk, "No…we wouldn't." I flip so she's on the bottom again. "You know something?"

"What," She asks, out of breath.

"It's time for the pussy to come out and play." I pull her panties off.

**She's heavy right now.**

_I know._

**Good thing she's a p—**

_ZIP IT BIG MOUTH! You are ruining my first REAL time!_

**Fine. Be that way!**

I throw the panties on the floor and insert a finger. She sharply inhales. Another digit goes in getting her to whimper. By the time the third goes iin, she's crying a little.

_This isn't going to be easy, I could hardly get the third finger in…_

I remove my finger and straddle her once more. I slowly thrust in and she starts whimpering. It's tight, there's not doubting that and it probably hurts like hell, but I continue what I'm doing. I quicken my pace and her hips start rocking in time with my rhythm. The next thrust I do is the deepest and it was her limit. I feel her walls closing in around my shaft.

I've reached my climax as well. My essence releases into her, "GAARAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" She cries out. Pain and pleasure became one in her scream. She's panting and crying, but her tears smell of pleasure. She's shaken as well.

I'm panting too, and my arms almost give way to my weight as I pull out of her. She bleeds, if it comes from her period or from have to handle me, I couldn't tell you. Instead of collapsing like my body wants me to, I tuck my head down and bite her pussy. "AH! GAARAAAAA!! W-WHAT'RE YOU…AHHH DOING?!" She screams out, arching her back. My teeth turn to fangs and I taste her sweet blood.

I let go and pant, "T-two of t-three have been placed…" I collapse on next to her and pull her towards me. "I'll be with you in a minute." I get out of the bed and fall to my knees. Ironically I'm next to my cargos. I reach into my pocket and pull out a necklace. The necklace is fairly simple looking to the normal human eye, but to a demon it's a great gift. It's a plain silver chain with a plain silver heart on it. I get back into the bed and but the necklace around her neck. "Now," I whisper, "whenever you're near me, I'll know." I slide the silver ring onto my ring finger on my right hand.

She touches the heart and looks up at me, "I d-don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything," I whisper letting her curl up into my chest, our sweat-covered bodies touching.

"Happy Christmas…Gaara," She whispers.

* * *

PHEW! I woke up at nine a.m. to type this! Not the best thing while sick eh? Being sick is probably also making my mind slow and unwilling to be creative... Please R&R even though it sucks! (One down four to go!) 


	21. February

I can talk again! Not that you people care…

Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters are not mine!

* * *

February

Gaara's POV

I think two months have gone by since I've screwed Demeter. She's pretty clingy to me now, and I can't say I don't like it. And to tell you something, I screwed her three times that night so she was begging for mercy by the time morning came. But that seems like ancient history now. Nothing really exciting has happened in the past time. I always say that then it turns out I'm lying.

Like I said before Demeter's been clingy. Now she really is doing the grab onto my arm and saying 'MINE!' Ok fine, she says 'My redhead' but whatever, same thing. And now she enjoys playing hard to get with me, which I enjoy a lot. She uses her great charming abilities on me and even though I don't get put under her spell, I still love when she moves her body in ways that don't seem possible. Basically, ever since I've fucked her, she's became quiet the little…flirt.

**Not that you mind that. Kumori was the same way.**

_You've told me that twenty TRILLON times._

**Is that even a number?**

_I don't know!_

**Kid, you're sixteen, stop acting like a two year old with me!**

Oh yeah…my birthday was in January so…now I'm sixteen. Wow, that day was fun. I had no idea that she could get as sluty as she did.

The silver ring I'm wearing grows warm and turns red. In case it hasn't dawned on you what the ring is, I'll tell you. The ring is basically a tracker. Demeter's wearing the necklace and when she gets within a certain range of me, the ring tells me. And sure enough, the girl walks through the arch into the small lounge where I am. "Hey," I grin.

"Hi," She mutters, looking away so her hair covers her face. She's still wearing the uniform.

"What's wrong?" I ask, suddenly worried.

"T-they both sting…" She mumbles.

"What sting?"

"The marks you gave!" She hisses. "What are they?!"

"I'm not telling you, so stop trying to get me to."

She growls then storms off. I shake my head smiling slightly.

Naruto's POV

I'm finishing up with my homework when Demeter walks into the room with her head hung. "Hey Dem, what's up?"

She looks at me, "N-naruto, could I ask you something?"

I close the book and sit up, "Sure, what is it?"

"D-do you know what…" She pulls the left shoulder of her shirt over, "this is?" On her shoulder is particularly nasty look bite mark. My eyes widen. "D-do you?"

"Demeter," I begin slowly, standing up, "do you have anymore of these?"

She looks down at the floor, blushing. She says in a small voice, "Yeah…"

"Show me."

She looks at me horror struck, "W-what? Why?"

"Just do it."

She bites her lower lip then pulls the front of her shirt, stockings, and panties down. There's a mark down there that's similar to the one on her shoulder. Her face is bright red and she's shaking and she covers herself again. I push past her out of the room. "Naruto!" She calls after.

_Where is he?!_

I check his room, he isn't there. Then I think…I know where that ass is! I go into the bathroom and sure enough, someone's in a stall and pissing. "Gaara!" I snarl.

The toilet flushes and her comes out of the stall, "What, asshole?"

"When did you give her the first mark?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you put that claim mark on her, it was too savage looking to be by anyone else."

"What does savage looking have to do with me?" He crosses his arms over his chest.

"It looked like who ever put it on her listens to the beast part of them. YOU!"

"Oh, so what if I did give her a mark, what're you going to do about it?"

I glare at him and his expression stays utterly calm. "Gaara, you gave her the second mark too!"

"Whatever, it's none of you business what I do with her, she's my girlfriend."

"You know what those marks mean though!"

"I know, you told me them."

"Grrr! That second one means she's your fiancés! The second mark is a primitive ring of engagement!"

He rolls his eyes, "I know what I'm doing…"

"Uh, no you don't! First of all, this is probably just puppy love, nothing real. Second of all, those marks can never come off, she's yours forever wither you want it or not."

"You're just being paranoid."

"You aren't even a legal adult, in demon or human way!"

"Oi, I didn't put the third on her did I? Like I said, you're being paranoid."

"But you're technically engaged! It's not even legal!"

"I know that, but Shukaku and Kumori were (air quotes) 'engaged' for fifteen years!"

"So what?!"

He rolls his eyes again, "Naruto, you said it yourself, my fate with Demeter is sealed."

"I know that, but I didn't think you where going to give it to…her…when did you have sex with her?"

He stares at me, "You mean you didn't hear her screaming?"

"When?"

"Christmas night."

"Oh. Does she even know what the marks mean?"

Gaara's POV

"Uh……no……" I murmur.

"Then you should tell her."

"Why?!"

"Why what?"

"You make me so mad…"

"Who's me?" He tilts his head.

I shake my head and leave. I see Demeter leaving her room. "Dem!" I call. She looks at me. I take her hand and pull her into my room. "I need to tell you something," I sit down on my bed and she sits next to me. "I need to tell you something important."

"What, what is it?"

"You know that mark I gave you on your shoulder? Well…I-it means something….i-it means that…we're more than friends…"

"Well I figured that, I'm not that naïve."

"W-well…what about the other one?"

"Nope, don't have a clue what that one means."

"It means…it means…" I shake my head, stand up and leave.

"Gaara…" She whispers.

* * *

I know, another short chapter. I think the next one will be longer. R&R!!! 


	22. May Moon

Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters are not mine.

* * *

May Moon

Demeter's POV

It's pretty late in the day on a Tuesday and I'm in my room, leaning against Gaara. He still hasn't told me what the other mark means, but I'm not bothering him about it. School's almost over and that means it's getting closer to…to going back to the hellholes. But then there's next year. I nuzzle the redhead and he smiles. I'm mean, I'm four days into my period and it has to be driving him nuts that I'm right next to him and all.

The sun, by now, has to be down and---"Gaara? Are you all right? You're growling." Indeed he is, he's also groaning with pain. "Gaara?"

_**Oh no…IT IS THE FULL MOON!**_

_WHAT?!_

I yelp and jump up, then make for the door. Sand appears and slams the door shut, then locks it. A powerful hand grabs my wrist, sending a thorn of pain through my arm. "And where to you think YOU'RE going, dear?" A gravelly voice mutters in my ear. An extreme pain erupts in my lower abdomen causing me to cry out in agony. I turn around, partly blinded by pain, and see Gaara grinning devilishly at me. "Awww, it hurts, doesn't it? Why don't you let me…help you?"

I frantically shake my head, "N-no!" I cry, "Please Gaara! Snap out of it! Lemme go!"

"I will do no such thing." He purrs.

"No…" I cry, he snarls then slams me against the wall, getting me to see stars. He rams his lips onto my own the pushes his tongue into my mouth. He bites my lip and it starts to bleed. Gaara's hands start to get claw like then he tears off his own then my shirt. He licks away the dripping blood from my lip and smirks, "My dear, there is no need to be alarmed. I won't hurt you."

I look away and turn my shirtless body, "N-no! I KNOW WHAT YOU'LL DO TO ME! Please, let me out of here!" I scream. His claws dig into my skin, blood trickles out.

"As it seems, no one is coming to your aid. Let me tell you this right now, no one will." He growls, "And even, by some twist of fait, if someone where to come to your cries they wouldn't survive. There isn't a being alive that could keep me from getting what I want and what you need!"

"W-what I n-need?" I stutter.

"Stop your stalling and let me mate with you!" He snarls in my face then rips my bra off. He runs his claws over my arm and then cups my breast, his claws flexing ever so slightly.

* * *

Morning. I'm laying on the floor in fetal position, crying. Around me is blood. My blood, and a fair amount of it. G-g-gaara's not to far away, but he's fast asleep, worn out from last night. I continue to cry. All over my body are bruises, cuts, and claw marks. He was EXTREMLY rough last night and I screamed so much my throat feels like it's on fire. No one heard my cries for help.

"H-he got w-what h-he wanted…" I sob. "He got what he wanted…" I swallow and try to sit up. I can't though, still too weak. Weak. The story of my life. People say that demons are strong and fearfully horrible, but I'm not. All I am is a weakling.

_W-why? W-why didn't y-you help me?_

Truth be told, I could not. Vhen it is a full moon, females are completely poverless against the male. "My father w-was right…I-I am n-never going to be anything b-but a w-weakling…" I whimper. I try to stand this time and my jelly feeling legs almost give way to my weight. I grab a robe and pull it on over my naked and beaten up self. I leave the room with a uniform in my arms and go into the bathroom. Sakura's at the mirror, finishing with her make-up. "Sakura, what're you still doing here?" I ask hoarsely. 

"I could ask you the same thing, you don't sound too good. Everything ok?" She closes her lips stick and looks at me.

"Oh, I'm fine, don't worry about it." I try to smile but I'm still too upset to manage anything happy.

"Ok, but you still don't sound right." She leaves the bathroom.

After a shower, I shakily go to my homeroom. When I walk past Kurenai, she asks me, "Demeter, you're normally the first in here, what's with the sudden change in timing?"

"Uh…nothing Miss…" I sit down at my desk and start to feel lightheaded.

It's just from not eating anything for breakfast or dinner last night, that's all…I hope… 

In my first class, Metal Tech, the teacher pretty much ignores me, that's why I don't like the term switch…Anyway, I'm sitting at my spot cutting a sheet of sheet metal like I'm suppose to when I suddenly drop the stuff and put my hand on my head. The metal and shears hit the table with a clatter than gets everyone to look up or over at me.

"Demeter?" Haku asks, across from me. "Are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine, just a little hungry is all." I lie. I know the teacher doesn't care, I don't even know if he knows my name…

After my period four class, chorus, its Wood Tech. This teacher's a bit nicer to me but not by much, he helps me if I need it but only if I ask him. I'm back in the lab where we are supposed to be working on a CO2 car. I'm working on using a file on the wood chunk. I feel even worse then I did earlier.

I'm just hungry, after lunch I'll be just fine! 

I was wrong. It is period seven-eight now and even with food in me I still feel like shit! This class is the most boring class in the history of boring! We're talking about nutrition and I wanna jump out the window!

**You cannot do that!**

_Why not?_

**Gee I do not know, does fourth floor mean anything to you?!**

_Oh…_

I slowly raise my hand. "Oh yes?" The teacher asks.

"M-may I use the bathroom?" I ask. The teacher nods and I stand up and slowly leave the room. About half way to the bathroom, I faint.

* * *

_(Moan) Where am I?_

I slowly open my eyes and see that I'm in the infirmary. I look to my right an see a blood transfusion thingy. Shizune's near. She smiles when she sees me awake. "Oh thank God, I wasn't sure if your body was going to accept the blood."

"W-what happened?" I slowly sit up as she takes the needle out.

"You passed out from blood lose. What caused you to lose so much blood?"

"I-I don't know…" I don't want anyone know about what happened last night.

A while later, I leave the infirmary and really do go into the bathroom this time. While on the toilet, my fear comes true. My period has stopped. I gulp.

_N-no, I-I can't be pregnant! M-maybe this one's just over…I-it's not impossible…But still…_

When I'm done in the bathroom, I head up the dorm. When on the right floor, Gaara comes out of the bathroom with his hair-dripping wet. He shakes his head then looks up. "Hey Demeter…D-do you know how I ended up in your room?"

I blink.

_He doesn't remember!_

_**Vell duh. The only vay he vould have remembered vould be if he voke up and you vere next to him.**_

"I don't know…" I shrug. "Erm, see ya!" I wave and run off to the Great Library in the main school building. When I enter the room, I see Jiraiya typing on a computer. I gulp, "M-master Jiraiya?"

He looks up and a wide grin appears, "Well hello there Miss Ice! My, you're looking nice today!"

Perv… 

"Um…t-thanks. M-master Jiraiya, I was wondering if you c-could h-help me find a book."

He steps over to me, "A book you say? What kind of book?"

"Uh…a-a b-book on…mating…" I whisper.

He heard me, "Mating? Well I could tell you anything you nee—"

(Anime sweat drop) "No, I don't mean like that. I mean Demonic mating."

"Oh. Well those books are all in the restricted section and you can't go in there unless you have a pass hand written by a teacher."

I give him my best puppy eyes (which are irresistible) and whimper, "Please, Master Jiraiya, it's really important."

"I'm sorry but I can't make any exceptions." He turns his back and starts to walk off.

_Fine, I know how to make him break._

I unbutton the first three buttons on the red uniform shirt. "Sir!" I shout and run over in front of him. I put my one hand in a first and put the other one over it, then rest them on my skirt (I'm still standing) so my breast are pressed together. "It's exceptionally important." I say while having my eyes half lidded sexily.

A trail of drool comes out of his mouth, he garbles, "W-w-well…I-I-I-I…u-u-uh…" He shakes his head madly, "NO! Jiraiya will not be hypnotized by a little girl!" He looks at me. I start to get a little mad.

_Why does he have to be a fuckin' Sannin?! _

I undo the other buttons then push my hands in the back of my hair up. The shirt is fully open now, exposing my black bra and the heart necklace Gaara gave me. "What about now?" I ask in a deep voice. His mouth opens wide and drool starts coming out.

Once again he shakes his head and shouts, "NO!"

I'm starting to get very angry. "FINE!" I clear my throat and sing a C scale in my normal soprano voice. When I close my mouth he droops over and his eyes are completely white. "That's a good boy," I whisper while lift his chin up with a finger. "You're in a state that you can hear me but nothing else. You'll be in this listen manikin way until I snap my fingers. In case you were wondering why I let you keep your hearing was so you'd hear that you are to never mess with me again. Pervert." I let his chin fall then head for the restricted section.

I search through the section and look for the right book. A title jumps out at me, '_Demon mates_' I pull it out and run to a table. I start flipping through it. "FINALLY!" I whisper. I read the page. '_On the full moon, the male is ready to mate. If a female demon that is in heat is near, he'll either find her a mate with her if she is right there. The female will become pregnant with a demon only if she's over the age of fifty_'

"Oh thank God!" I jump up and put the book back then snap my fingers. I Shadow Transport myself out of the library and to my dorm. Gaara, again ironically, leaves his room and looks at me.

"Why'd you run off earlier?" He asks me, standing in front of me.

I smile and throw my arms around his neck and jumping into his arms. His eyes are wide but he holds me.

I'm not pregnant! I'm not pregnant! Hm, hm… What? What's wrong? 

_**(Sigh) Nothing doll…**_

* * *

Okie dokie! Thanks to xy17 (by the way, thanks for the reviews!) I now see that this story is more or less like a series of one-shots. But to be honest, doing this is easier for me. I'll adapt to writing like a smart person in the next FanFic. Oh and I know I lied when I said this chapter would be longer…Sorry! I was going to combine the last two chapters to be one BIG one. R&R please!!! (In case you don't know, it's the magically button that says 'Go') 


	23. Farewell

Last chapter. Jeez I went through eight months in twenty-three chapters…

Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters are not mine!

* * *

Farewell

Gaara's POV

Sakura got an alarm clock for Christmas and it's BEEPING AGAIN!!! "Sakura!" I groan, "Turn that God forsaken thing OFF!!!" I open my eyes and her big green eyes are right above me. "What are you doing over here?"

"I'm here to make sure you wake up. You know what today is?" She asks, stepping back. It's a Saturday in June. The last chunk of school was mostly finals and shit like that. Sakura's wearing jean shorts and a green T-shirt. I shake my head and sit up. She gets an upset look on her face, "Today's the day you and Dem leave."

"Oh yeah," I mutter, leaning back against my bed.

_I don't want to go home! That place is a hell on earth! And I can't even imagine the beating I'm going to get because of me being here! And the rape…(shudder) I don't want to think about. This school in more like home then the Kazekage Manor. A-and I'll miss Demeter. He sure as hell won't let me see her; I'm not even dumb enough to tell him about her._

**Kid, it's only gonna be two and a half months, you've survived much worse. And Demeter's the same way. You'll be right back to this school before you know it. **

_Are you actually speaking nicely to me?_

**Yes. Even I can be nice to you. **

I get out of bed and get dressed in the same thing that I came to the school in. I leave the room with my backpack flung on my back.

Demeter looks up when I enter the lounge. Her backpack's on the floor in front of her and she's wearing what she was when I met her. "Hi," I whisper. She nods in signal that she heard me. "So…what did you do with the clothes you got this year?"

"I gave them to Sakura and asked her if she could hang on to them until next year. I guess you did the same but with Naruto?"

"Yeah." She stands up, puts her backpack on her…back and walks up next to me. I intertwine my fingers with hers and we set off to the train station.

When we get there, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Itachi, and Haku surprise us both. "What's this?" I ask, letting go of her hand.

Ino rolls her eyes, "Do you two really think you were just going to leave without saying good-bye?"

"Yeah," Hinata smiles, "You guys are part of our group now!"

"We weren't gonna just dismiss you two from our heads!" Tenten cracks her knuckles with a grin.

"W-well…it's not like we aren't used to that…" Demeter looks down at the dirty floor.

"Demeter, has anyone done that here to you or Gaara?" Haku crosses his arms.

"Well…not really."

"So why would we start now?" Naruto asks jumping in front of us with Sakura.

"Yeah, a lot of funny things happened this year. This was the first time I ever had a good laugh almost everyday!" Sakura grins. "Remember in November with the muffins?"

"Yeah," I grin, "I'll never forget that…"

After we all said our good-byes, Demeter and me get on the train.

About two hours later, Demeter sighs. "What's wrong?" I ask her.

"I don't know…I just feel…crappy. I threw up right when I woke up and yesterday for dinner I had—"

"Yeah I remember, mashed potatoes and peanut-butter. That was gross." I make a face.

"Wasn't to me…it's weird."

I think for a minute, "If I didn't know any better," I start slowly, "I would say that that was morning sickness and food cravings." No duh Surlock. "Well…I think you just have an upset stomach for from the peanut-butter mashed potatoes."

She nods and goes back to resting her head on my chest. We don't say a word for the rest of the ride. When the train pulls into the train station in Suna, I look at Demeter. "Well…I guess…this is good-bye…" I whisper.

"For now at least." She whispers back as we lean in for a final kiss until September. We stand up and leave the train. Temari's waiting on the platform for me.

"Hey there baby brother," She smiles. I wish I could say I grew at least some, but I didn't.

"Why are you smiling?" I mutter, "I'm about to go back to hell…the first thing he'll do is beat me, then he'll fuck me, then he'll beat me again."

She sighs, "Oh Gaara…" before putting her arm around me and leads me to her car.

**Epilogue **

Demeter's POV

I'm lying on the crappy mattress with my hands behind my head. It's August and Father hasn't beaten me for two weeks, he's been really tired after work. There's a knock on the door and Kotonashi walks in, "Demeter…what happened to your stomach?" He asks, cocking an eyebrow. I look at my stomach; I'm only wearing a bra and panties. My stomach's bulging slightly.

"I don't know. It's not like I'm eating a lot." I put my hand on it.

My brother comes over, "When was the last time you had a period?"

I think for a minute, "Um…in May." He mouths may then leaves my room. I shrug it off and start thinking.

_Gaara…I miss him…_

_**You vill see him soon though.**_

_I know, but still…I want soon to be faster!_

_**All right?**_

A little while later, Kotonashi walks back in, pulls me up, and takes me to his room. His room has an adjoining bathroom and he pushes me in. On the sink counter is…is a pregnancy test. I turn and look at my brother; he shakes his head and closes the bathroom door.

Ten minutes later, I pick the test up and my eyes widen. With a trembling hand, I put the test back on the counter and leave the room. Kotonashi looks at me, "Well?"

"(Gulp) B-big b-brother…it was positive…"

He angrily sighs, "Who were you screwing around with?!"

I bite my lower lip, "It's none of you---"

"'Not your business' my foot! It damn well is my business! I'm your brother!"

"Just s-stay out of it!" Hot tears run down my face.

"What if Father finds out?!"

"I-I don't know!" I collapse to my knees and cry.

_N-no! The book---_

_**The book meant you cannot have a DEMON child until that age.**_

_W-w-why didn't you tell me that?_

_**You seemed so happy that you veren't having a baby.**_

_Oh God…_

I'm back in my room, wearing black boy shorts (not boxers) and an old red T-shirt; I'm in fetal position and crying. The door flies open and Father walks in, "It seems that I've been skipping out on your beatings. Lord Kazekage hasn't so why should I?" He grabs my arms and slams me against the wall. He pauses then lifts my shirt up, "What the---WHO THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN FUCKING AROUDNWITH YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE?!"

I cringe, "I-I-I…u-u-uh…h-h-h-he…" I bite my lip. The blonde man with cold grey eyes bares his teeth.

"Answer me, bitch!"

_If I tell him, Gaara will get it!_

I gulp, "H-his name is…" Thinking fast, I blab out the first boy I can think of, "Haku!"

"YOU FUCKING PILE OF SHIT!" He slaps me across the face, picks me up and throws me out the front door. "DON'T YOU DARE EVER COME BACK YOU LITTLE WHORE!"

The door slams and I shakily stand up. "Well," I whisper to myself, "that went better than expected…"

_W-what do I do now?_

_**Run. Run and do not look back.**_

_O-ok._

I start running. I don't where I'm going, but it's away from here.

Three days later. I haven't stopped once and some how I ended up in a Snow Village, well out side of it. I fall over in the snow and just lie there. "This is the end…I'm going to die here…" I'm completely drained of everything. "I'll never see Naruto, Sakura, Haku or anyone ever again…And G-gaara…" I start to cry.

Gaara's POV

September here's again. I'm on the train again…but Demeter's not. My one's blackened and I have a bunch of bruises but I'm sucking it up.

_Where the hell is she?_

**I don't know! I want my mate!**

…_Moron._

At school, I'm greeted by everyone. Sakura looks around, "Hey wait a minute. Where's Dem?"

"Not sure," I shrug, "she wasn't on the train."

Naruto raises an eyebrow, "You should go see Tsunade, maybe she'll know where she is. I nod and head for the office.

I knock on the door and the Head Mistress shouts, "What?!?!"

I open the door and she looks at me. "Gaara…what are you doing here?"

"Um…I was wondering if Demeter Ice is here this year for school…"

Her expression softens, "Oh…Gaara…she isn't going to be here or at any other school again."

"Why? What happened to her?!"

Tsunade looks at the floor, "Her father…murdered her over the summer."

**That's a smack in the face!**

_Retard, that means Kumori's dead too! _

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I slowly walk out of the room with my head hung. Back at the dorm, Sakura asks, "Well? Is she coming back?"

"No." I answer dryly.

"Huh?"

"She's dead…" Everyone's eyes widen. Hinata puts her hand to her mouth. I nod and go up to the roof of the dorm house. I slide down the wall and hug my knees. "No…it's not fare!" My voice crakes.

_I-I'm not going to cry!_

**Dude, the girl that---**

_Leave me alone!_

I hug my knees tighter as tears run down my pale face. "I-I loved her…why did she…" I put my head on my knees and continue to cry.

**The End?**

* * *

Ok, I know I'm mean. But that's the end of my very first FanFic! R&R!!! 


End file.
